Breaking the Demons
by xWhisperingTreesx
Summary: Elizabeth Winchester was raised to hunt along side her cousins Sam and Dean Winchester. After Dean is raised from Hell by an unknown force, all Hell breaks loose. Literally. Now Elizabeth and the Winchesters must fight to stop to world from ending. But can she stop her heart from falling for a certain mysterious Angel? Set in Season 4 mostly follows the show! Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Hey everyone, so this is my first Supernatural Story! It pretty much follows the story line of Season 4, however at times it jumps off! Hopefully you like it, I look forward to reading your reviews! Also, I do not own supernatural, or it's lovely characters, all belongs to Eric Kripke and Robert Singer!**

 **-Britt**

Chapter 1: The beginning

Joshua Winchester had not been Joshua Winchester for the past couple of months. The real him was hidden in a corner of his mind, ripping at the walls, desperately trying to get out. At times, he could see what the demon possessing him saw, and it was never a good sight. Joshua's wife, Amelia Winchester, was unknowing to the change in her husband, and continued on with her life as if nothing was wrong. The real Josh knew that his only hope at freedom would be for his older brother, John to drop in and realize that his little brother had been possessed.

And he did just that.

This October night was abnormally cool for Kansas, a slight breeze blew through the trees, making their leaves rustle ever so softly. Amelia was in the kitchen, cooking her famous fried chicken. She quietly hummed "My Girl" by The Temptations to herself as she moved around the room like the expert she was. Briefly she looked up, wondering where her husband, who had just been sitting at the kitchen table, had ran off to.

"Josh!" She called. The demon possessing Josh stood upstairs in the couple's bedroom, he acknowledged that his wife had called him and slowly let a sinister smile spread over his face. He had finally completed his mission, and his superiors in Hell would be extremely proud. Silently, Josh shoved something into his pocket and quickly made his way down the wooden stairs.

Once he was back in the kitchen, Josh realized that Amelia was no longer alone. His wife was leaning against the marble counter chatting with a man that struck instant, blood freezing, fear into the demon.

John Winchester.

Slowly he swallowed down the urge to eject himself from his hosts' body.

"Hey Josh, just thought I would stop by and see what is going on with you two. Dean and Sammy are with Bobby so I figured we could catch up" John said, flashing a smile at both Amelia and Josh. John's eyes lingered on Amelia's stomach for a split second, as she let her hand fall over it, wincing as if something had internally kicked her. John knew that expression far too well, for he had seen Mary make that face with both his boys. Briefly he wondered if he was to expect a niece or nephew soon.

"Yeah, yeah... How the hell have you been John? It's been months." The fake Josh said. John let his green eyes flick back up to his brothers identical green ones. His smile faltered a bit and he let out a small sigh.

"Honestly not good Josh." John said. Josh let his eyebrows furrow as he watched John reach inside his jacket pocket.

"Your neighbor, who was strategically put there by myself has come to me with some…concerns about you." John said in a cold tone. Amelia looked up from the stove and knitted her eyebrows just like her husband. Confusion washed over her like a blanket.

"John what are you talking about?" Amelia asked. John didn't look at her, nor did he acknowledge that she had even asked him a question.

"What concerns brother?" Demon Josh asked as he took a small step backwards.

"Supernatural concerns." John said without faltering. Quickly he pulled out a flask that the demon knew contained holy water, he knew he had to run however before he could eject himself from his host, John threw the water on him. His skin burned as if he had been dropped in the fryer that Amelia was cooking chicken in.

"Josh-"Amelia said in a shrill voice.

"That's not Josh- Amelia, trust me." John said roughly. Before she could run into her husband's arms, John threw more water on the demon, burning him once more. The eldest Winchester stalked over to Josh's vessel and landed a hard punch on his face, letting the anger flow through him as he connected over and over with the face of his brother. He had warned his little brother to take precautions, especially demon possessing precautions, and it looked as if he had not done so. He made a mental note to give Joshua a talking to after he was done exorcising this demon from him.

John gripped the demon by the throat and pinned him against the wall. He wasted no time and quickly let the familiar words flow out of his mouth "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…" he began. The demon inside Josh struggled against the words and let his black eyes flick over Josh's green ones.

"I'll take him with me." The demon said in a harsh voice. John raised an eyebrow, wondering if this demon was bluffing.

"Are you sure you are willing to lose your little brother John Winchester?" The demon continued. John was not willing to lose his brother, but he continued on with the exorcism, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and hoping to God that this demon was lying.

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!" John roared.

The black smoke ejected out of Josh's body with a fierceness that threw John backwards. He landed hard on his back and looked up just in time to see his younger brother fall to the ground. Fear instantly flooded through his body as he scrambled over to the crumpled body of Josh.

"Josh!" John said as he shook Josh's unconscious body. "No, Joshua come on!" John cried, his voice breaking ever so slightly as he said Josh's name.

Realization slowly washed over John as he understood that his baby brother was not going to wake up, and that the demon had not been lying. Amelia realized it too, because she fell to the ground, letting her muffled screams echo off the walls. John looked over his shoulder at her, and let out a long sigh. On the ground next to his dead brother, John saw the familiar shape of a store bought pregnancy test. He slowly picked it up and read the screen with a sickening feeling

"Pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2- Back in Town

Chapter 2- Back in Town

23 years later

In Sioux Falls, 23 year old Elizabeth Winchester sat outside on the hood of some broken down and rusty car. Off in the distance she could hear her cousins, Sam and Dean arguing back and forth about whether reading books before watching the movie was a waste of time. A small sigh escaped her mouth as she relished in the wonderful weather and thought about how good it was to have Dean back from Hell. Even though they didn't know exactly how he had arrived back on Earth, that problem rested on the back burner for now. This past year had sucked to say the least, she had spent most of her time on Bobby's couch, watching TV and drinking lots of alcohol. Bobby had just gotten her to get up of the couch when Dean arrived at their door. Elizabeth also had no idea what Sam had been up to until they found him in a hotel with some random woman. A small breeze of wind blew her long brown hair backwards and silently she let her mind drift back to when she had accompanied Bobby and Dean in their attempt to find Sam.

 _She, Bobby and Dean walked up to the door that the hotel clerk said Sam had rented. All three exchanged a look before Dean balled up his fist and pounded on the door. Elizabeth knew this wasn't going to go well and Sam would probably freak out and think Dean was a monster, exactly as she had when she first laid eyes on him. After about 2 seconds, the door was opened and in it stood a woman with medium length brown hair and a pouty look on her face._

 _"_ _So where is it?" She asked the three of them after a few seconds of silence had passed._

 _Dean and Bobby exchanged a look of confusion before Dean opened his mouth and asked "Where's what?"_

 _The woman looked at Dean as if he was an idiot._

 _"_ _The pizza that takes three people to deliver." She said as she eyed Elizabeth in the background. Elizabeth shot her a look in return and silently wondered who the hell this woman was and why she was staring at her._

 _"_ _I think we got the wrong room." Elizabeth heard herself say from behind the pair of men. The unknown woman let out a scoff and shook her head at the three, she didn't say another word but went to shut the door. However before she could a tall, muscular figure with shoulder length hair came into Elizabeth's view._

 _Sam._

 _Sam's eyes locked onto Dean's and his mouth hung open a little. He looked truly shocked to see Dean standing there in his doorway. There was an awkward silence between them and Sam's green eyes darted between Bobby's, Dean's and Elizabeth's. As the silence continued, his breath began to come out heavier. Elizabeth knew his exact thoughts; this couldn't be his brother standing in front of him, his brother was in hell, and that meant this was a demon, or a shapeshifter or something else supernatural._

 _Dean smiled a little and took a couple steps towards Sam._

 _"_ _Hey ya Sammy." He said softly. Sam didn't answer, however, he quickly pulled a knife out of his jean pocket and raised it at his brother, confirming what Elizabeth had known he was thinking. The feeling in the room quickly rose to an intense level as Sam charged at Dean, pushing him against the wall._

 _Bobby and Elizabeth quickly flashed each other a look and ran into the room. Bobby grabbed Sam and yanked him off of Dean as Elizabeth stood between the two, her hands raised ever so slightly._

 _"_ _WHO ARE YOU?" Sam yelled at Dean. Elizabeth shook her head and internally groaned realizing that at this point Sam was in fact, freaking out._

 _"_ _Oh like you didn't do this!" Dean yelled back_

 _"_ _Do what!" Sam replied as he struggled to get free from Bobby._

 _"_ _It's him Sam, it's really him, and we've been through this already!" Bobby said as he held on to Sam tighter. Sam was breathing very heavy now, and a hint of pure rage flew through his eyes. Elizabeth quickly moved to stand closer to Dean due to the fact that Sam looked like a crazed mad man right now._

 _"_ _We threw holy water on him, salt everything Sam. its him." she pleaded. Sam let out a few more heavy breaths as realization washed over him that the three weren't lying. It was really his brother, standing there, alive._

 _"_ _WH…what?" Sam whispered._

 _Elizabeth let a small smile cross her face as she recognized that Sam was calming down._

 _"_ _I know right… I look fantastic." Dean said with a smile. Elizabeth shot him a look, which Dean returned with a quizzical one of his own._

 _"_ _Hilarious." She whispered. Dean winked at her and turned his attention back to Sam. Quickly Sam walked over to Dean and without a hesitation wrapped him in a bear hug. Elizabeth smiled and looked at Bobby who mimicked her look of relief on his face. Sam and Dean were reunited, the gang was all here, and she couldn't be happier._

 _"_ Hey girl! Get your head out of the clouds, we are going to see Pamela. Maybe she can summon what brought Dean back from the pit." The familiar gruff voice of Bobby said causing Elizabeth to be ripped from her thoughts.

Her light green eyes shifted over to look at Bobby. This man and his infamous dirty ball cap had raised Elizabeth from nothing. Her uncle John had dropped her off with him when she was around the age of five and told Bobby to take care of her. Bobby taught her the hunter's way of life, and she was damn good at it. Elizabeth was a Winchester by birth, but Bobby Singer was the only father she had ever known. She briefly noticed that Bobby looked more rested now that Dean was back in town, the bags under his eyes had disappeared and his clothes actually looked a little on the clean side. This made her happy and she let a smile spread across her face. Who'd of thought that just last week he looked just about as bad as she did.

"Well, are you just gunna sit there?" Bobby asked shooting her a half smile and then turning on his heel and shuffling over to the impala. He knew why she was staring at him, and the fact of the matter was, he was glad that Dean was back too, and he knew that Elizabeth knew that.


	3. Chapter 3- Who the Hell is Castiel

Chapter 3- Who the Hell is Castiel?

Pamela welcomed the group happily as they practically tumbled into her house.

"So good to see you all." Pamela said in her relaxed voice. Elizabeth smiled as she walked towards the psychic. She had always like Pamela, especially her jokes about Bobby.

"Elizabeth, how have you been?" Pamela asked.

"Good, better now though…if I'm being honest." She responded shooting Sam a look as she wrapped her arms around Pam.

"Well alright then, let's get this show on the road shall we." Pam said beckoning them all to sit around a table that had lit candles on it. Elizabeth took a seat between Bobby and Sam, she felt a little uneasy about summoning whatever creature brought Dean back, however she also wanted to know what it was, so that they could be prepared to fight it.

"Are we sure we should be summoning this thing?" Sam asked as if he had read Elizabeth's mind.

"What else are we going to do Sammy? Sit here and not ask questions? Like sitting ducks?" She retorted.

"Alright, Alright. What we need to do is all join hands." Pam said. Sam shot Elizabeth another concerned look before the two joined hands. Elizabeth merely raised her eyebrows at him and then directed her attention back at Pamela.

"Now I need to touch something our mystery monster touch." Pam continued. A noise came from underneath the table which made everyone turn their attention towards it. Dean looked down and instantly felt slightly uncomfortable and a little turned on as he realized Pamela was touching his thigh.

"Whoa- it didn't touch me there!" Dean said in a shocked voice.

Pamela let out a laugh and then returned his statement with a "My mistake."

Elizabeth bit down on the bottom of her lip in order to stop herself from laughing.

Dean sighed and pulled off his green flannel over shirt, he then rolled up the sleeve of his grey T-shirt, revealing the bright red handprint that was left from the mysterious monster. Elizabeth's eyes were drawn to the mark, her curiosity spiked and she instantly began to wonder what kind of thing could have left an actual handprint mark on someone. She was so wrapped up in staring at the mark that she didn't even realize the hesitant looks that Bobby and Sam were giving each other.

Pamela let out a sigh and slowly put her hand over the mark on Dean's arm.

"Okay..." She breathed out with closed eyes.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you to appear in me before this circle." Pamela said in an even and dominant voice. Everyone at the table was quiet and had their eyes shut tight, however Elizabeth opened one eye to peer over at Pamela to see exactly what she was doing.

"I invoke, conjure and command you to appear in me before this circle!" Pamela said again with a little more force.

Nothing. Once again Elizabeth let herself chew on her bottom lip and silently wondered if this summoning ritual was going to be a bust.

"I invoke, conjure and command you to appear in me before this circle!" Pam chanted once more.

In the corner of the room, the small box TV clicked on, causing Dean to open his eyes and look at the static that was showing on the t.v. His light green eyes flicked over to Elizabeth's and their eyebrows both knitted. Silently they communicated with each other that they had no idea what caused the television to turn on.

"I invoke, conjure and com- Castiel?" Pamela said. The table began to shake and everyone yanked their eyes open to stare at Pamela. Elizabeth swallowed hard and scanned the table, Sam, Dean and Bobby were all starring at Pam with confused expressions on their faces. Briefly Elizabeth wondered what kind of name Castiel was, she couldn't decide whether she liked the name or thought it should be banished from ever being used again.

"No sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy." Pam said to the invisible voice above her.

"Castiel?" Dean questioned, his eyes were wide and a small ounce of fear began to form in the pit of his stomach.

"Its name, it's whispering to me, warning me, telling me to turn back." Pam responded with closed eyes. Bobby looked over at Dean, who returned his gaze with one of his own.

"I conjure, and command you to show me your face!"

"I conjure and command you to show me your face!"

"I conjure and command you to show me your face!"

The table began to shake harder, and a strange noise that sounded like a loud whistle began to echo off the walls. Elizabeth gripped Sam's hand tighter as the noise filled her head, instantly giving her a headache that made her feel as though her brain might explode.

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby said loudly enough for Elizabeth to hear over the ringing in her head.

"I almost got him!" Pamela responded.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face! Show me your face! Now!" Pamela screamed.

The candles on the table turned into roaring flames, and Pam let out an agonizing scream that ripped Elizabeth away from her pain and forced her to look and see what the cause of the scream was. Through blurry vision, she could see that Pam's eyes were white, and burning from the inside out. She continued to scream until the noise stopped and she fell to the ground.

"Call 911! Sam cried out.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open in horror as she went to stand, however as she did the world around her began to spin causing her to grip onto the table in an attempt to steady herself. Her ears picked up on the fact that the boys were freaking out, and she wished she could speak in order to calm them down however the pain in her head was unbearable and the black spots she was seeing made it practically impossible to do anything.

Before she knew it, the black spots began to turn into black blankets, and she could feel herself slowly slipping away from consciousness. Her tight grip on the table loosened and the last thing she heard before she fell to the ground was Pam screaming

"Oh god! I can't see!"


	4. Chapter 4- Diner Demons

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on my first couple of chapters, I am glad you liked them so far! Don't worry if you find the story to be a little dry right now, its picking up here in Chapter 5! Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy Chapter 4, I will try and update weekly, depending on my school schedule!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Britt**

Chapter 4- Diner Demons

Elizabeth and Dean sat in some local diner while Sam talked to Bobby on the phone.

"What the hell is this thing Dean?" Elizabeth said as she rubbed her head, still feeling the effects of whatever this Castiel thing did to her.

"No idea, but it sure as hell is gunna pay for what it did to Pamela. By the way, how are you feeling, I know that thing did a number on you, had you knocked out cold for about thirty minutes." Dean said.

Elizabeth let her fingers run across her forehead again, the small pounding that felt like knives jabbing into her head was still present. She felt nauseous like she was going to be sick and slowly leaned her head against the cool glass window, steadying herself.

"I'll live." she whispered as she shut her eyes and began to gently massage her temples.

"How's Pam?" Dean said to the approaching Sam. Sam glanced over at Elizabeth and gave a small half smile, laughing internally about how she looked hungover.

"She's stable and in the ICU." Sam responded as he plopped himself down on the opposite side of the booth.

"And blind, because of us." Dean said. Elizabeth opened her eyes and pushed herself off the glass window.

"We still have no idea what we are dealing with guys." She said.

"That's not entirely true." Dean said as he knotted his eyebrows together and looked over at her.

"No?" Sam asked in a slightly confused voice

"We got a name, Castiel or whatever." Dean replied. Elizabeth nodded in agreement, she was still very torn between being afraid of whatever this thing was, and being interested in it.

"Look, with the right mumbo jumbo we could summon this thing right to us!" Dean said. Elizabeth let out a small chuckle. Leave it to Dean to want to summon an unknown monster.

"Dean you're crazy, that thing burnt Pamela's eyes out and you just want to summon it to our doorstep. No offense but I like being able to see." She retorted.

"You have a better idea?" Dean asked

"As I matter of fact I do." Sam piped up.

Elizabeth's interest spiked and she shot a glance at Dean who silently responded to her by saying he had no idea what his brother was talking about.

"Look, I followed some demons to town, we can track them down. Somebody's got to know something about something." Sam said

"Oh well that's great, we will just walk up to a group of demons and ask them for information. Because they are always so giving." Elizabeth responded.

Sam opened his mouth to say something smart back but the waitress had appeared at their table, holding three cheeseburgers. Elizabeth looked up at her and gave her a small smile, the waitress returned it and then pulled up a chair to sit down at the end of their table. Sam and Dean stared at her, however the waitress's eyes were still looking straight at Elizabeth.

"Are you looking for a tip?" Dean asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you three were looking for us." The waitress said in an eerie voice. Quickly her brown eyes flicked to black, unveiling the fact that she was a demon.

"Fan-freakin-tastic." Elizabeth whispered as she looked around, realizing that everyone in the diner had black eyes now.

Sam glanced over at Elizabeth, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were narrowed. Something glinted in his eyes that made her furrow her eyebrows. The look appeared to be almost feral and it instantly bothered her.

"Dean- to hell and back." The waitress said which ripped Elizabeth away from Sam's bothersome facial expression.

"Aren't you a lucky duck?" The woman continued. Dean narrowed his eyes and gave the waitress a thin smile.

"That's me." He responded.

"And you-"The waitress said, turning her attention to Elizabeth. "I know exactly what you are."

Elizabeth arched her eyebrow and waited for the demon to elaborate but she didn't. Frustration washed over Elizabeth like a wave of water. Demons, always so cryptic.

"So you get to just stroll into the pit and come back, what makes you so special?" The woman said, turning back to Dean now.

"I'd like to think it's because of my perky nipples." Dean retorted. This statement made Elizabeth stifle a laugh which did not go over well with the demons in the room because they all narrowed their eyes and stared at her. She swallowed, her confusion level was still at an all-time high because of what the demon sitting in front of them had just said to her. Her thoughts began to race- she was just a hunter. A Winchester. That's all, what else could she possibly have meant.

"Mind your tone with me boy or I'll drag you back to hell myself." The demon said once again pulling Elizabeth from her worried and confused thoughts. Sam gripped the knife sitting on the table and made an attempt to lunge at the woman. Elizabeth grabbed his arm and held him back as Dean continued his conversation with the demon.

"No you won't. Truth is you don't know what cut me loose and you're just as spooked as we are." Dean said. It amazed Elizabeth how calm Dean was right now, he had just been pulled out of hell by an unknown creature and he was acting like it didn't bother him an ounce while she was over here internally freaking out about what this demon had said to her. If anyone should be freaking out, it should be Dean.

"You're looking for answers, well truth is I don't know what pulled me out, could have been Godzilla, or some big bad demon boss, but I'm guessing with your pay grade they don't tell you that kind of stuff do they. I know that whatever it was though, it's a lot stronger than you. So go ahead, take me back but don't come crying to me when they come looking for you" Dean continued.

The demon didn't say anything, she just looked at the three Winchester's sitting there with stone faced expressions. Slowly Dean stood up, his eyes never leaving the demon sitting in front of him.

"Let's go you two." Dean said. Instantly Sam rose, towering over everyone else in the room. He was followed by Elizabeth who crawled out of the booth and stood between Sam and Dean.

"For the pie." Dean said as he pulled out a 10 dollar bill and threw it on the table.

Once outside Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Holy crap that was close!" She said eyeing both the boys.

"Yeah, so we are just going to leave them in there?" Sam asked as the three walked over to the impala.

"Yeah, there is three of them, probably more Sam, and only one knife between us." Dean responded.

"I've killed a lot more demons than that recently." Sam retorted which made Elizabeth look up at him. She was still angry that he only checked in twice while Dean was in the pit. She had no idea what he had been doing, nor why he decided that the best option for him was to ignore all her phone calls. Her eyes narrowed as she climbed into the back seat.

"Yeah well, the smarter brother is back in town." Elizabeth chimed in. Dean locked eyes with her through the rear view mirror and gave her a small wink.

"Hey guys, what do you think that demon meant, that she knew exactly who I was?" She asked the boys. Dean started up the impala and then turned around to look at her, his green eyes shining brightly in the harsh sun.

"Probably just a demon thing Lizzy, I mean, everyone knows who you are." Dean responded. He flashed her a smile and turned back around. She knew that what Dean said was probably true, the demon was just trying to scare her, but something deep down in the pit of her stomach told her that wasn't true. Silently she shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of it, she turned her attention to Sam, who was being abnormally quiet. He was staring out the window, his eyes fixated on the diner still.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Dean said

No one answered him, Sam was too busy staring at the demons and Elizabeth was too busy staring at Sam. She could not help but notice the pure look of animalistic hunger that registered on Sam's face as he continued to gaze at the demons. She slowly inhaled and turned away from Sam to look out the window, her head still hurt and she desperately wanted answers.


	5. Chapter 5- Angel of The Lord

Chapter 5- Angel of the Lord

Elizabeth woke with an agonizing jolt, the familiar high pitched whistle tone that she had heard in Pamela's was currently on full blast in the hotel room that the boys had rented for the night. Windows were busting out as the sound became louder and louder.

"DEAN!" she yelled over the noise. She noticed that he had fallen to the ground, and that glass shards were sprawled all around him. Realization washed over her that his hands were bleeding from the loose glass and she quickly rushed over to help him up off the ground.

The high pitch noise was growing and her head felt like it was about to explode. Her knees began to buckle as the sound began to become unbearable. Her hands went to cover her ears in hopes that it would stifle the noise, however it did not and she too quickly found herself on the ground next to Dean.

"Elizabeth, Dean!" She heard Bobby say as he kicked open the door that led into the room. Quickly he grabbed Dean and Elizabeth the collars of their shirts and helped them stand up. Elizabeth's legs felt like jello as she, Bobby and Dean rushed outside and away from the noise.

"Where's Sam?" Bobby asked as he climbed into the driver's seat of his rusty, barely running vehicle.

"I don't know." Elizabeth managed to say. Slowly she inched her way into the backseat and flung herself down, closing her eyes and massaging her temples once again.

"Dammit I just got rid of the last headache from that thing." She mumbled.

"Well, call Sam-"Bobby began

"No, he will just try to stop us." Dean said quickly. Elizabeth opened her eyes again and found herself looking straight into Dean's concerned green ones.

"From doing?" She asked

"Summoning whatever the hell this thing is, are you okay?" Dean questioned

"Yes, and are you crazy, that thing is trying to kill us. Death by shattered glass Dean." She responded.

"You can't be serious." Bobby chimed in from the driver seat.

"As a heart attack." Dean replied instantly. Elizabeth groaned and silently begged the church bells to quite ringing in her head.

"Look Dean, it could be a demon, it could be anything." She whispered. Her headache was beginning to fade slightly now and she could focus more on the conversation at hand. At first she had been curious to see what this creature was, but now after what they had just went through in the hotel, she was afraid of it. Of Castiel.

"Well that's why we have to be ready for anything." Dean said pulling out his supernatural kill anything knife that they got from Ruby.

"This is a bad idea." Bobby said however, he kept driving.

"That's a nice art project you got going on." Dean said to Bobby who was spray painting sigils on the floor of an old abandoned barn.

"Well, they are talismans, signs, sigils from every religion, culture, you name it." Bobby responded.

Elizabeth had just finished gathering the arsenal of weapons that Bobby had in his trunk. She gave them a once over and figured it would have to do.

"We have, steaks, salt, guns, and silver. We are pretty much set to catch and kill anything I have ever heard of." She mumbled, eyeing Dean as he examined the collection of weapons on the table.

Bobby let out a small sigh and looked directly at Elizabeth.

"This is still a bad idea." He said. She gave a small half smile, internally agreeing with the man who had practically raised her.

"Yeah, well we heard you the first 10 times Bobby." Dean responded. Elizabeth rolled her eyes but didn't dare say anything to Dean. He was hell bent on facing this Castiel creature, and the last thing she was going to do was put herself in the way of that and get end up getting punched or something.

"Well let's ring this dinner bell." Dean said. Bobby didn't say anything, he just gave the pair his signature "This is gunna suck" look and walked over to the table that held the summoning ingredients. Elizabeth flashed a look at Dean as Bobby began speaking in Latin.

"Are you sure about this Dean." She whispered. Dean raised his eyebrow at her and flexed his jaw muscle. He didn't answer her, but just continued watching Bobby summon Castiel.

It had taken about five minutes to do the summoning ritual, however, Elizabeth, Bobby and Dean were now standing around waiting for this creature to appear and had been for about ten minutes.

"Are you sure you did it right?" Dean asked Bobby. Bobby shot him a look that told Dean to shut the hell up, he knew what he was doing. Elizabeth let a small smile spread across her lips as she watched the two.

"Sorry, touchy, touchy." Dean whispered.

She went to say something about how Dean was impatient but just as she opened her mouth a loud banging noise came from above them. Instantly she jumped up and realized that something was making the shingles on the roof move up and down. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Bobby and Dean. They took looked just as confused as she was.

"Wishful thinking but maybe it's just the wind?" Dean yelled at Elizabeth. She shook her head and cocked her gun, readying it for whatever was about to appear before them.

Above her head, the light bulbs began to burst and go out, quickly she shielded her eyes as the fiberglass shot everywhere.

"What the hell." She said quietly to herself.

Suddenly, the wooden barn door burst open revealing something that Elizabeth had not been expecting. Walking towards them was a man, a very attractive man she might add. His hair was dark brown and windblown, as he drew nearer she noticed that his eyes were bright blue and completely mesmerizing.

Dean pulled the trigger on his gun and sent a bullet flying in the direction of the stranger. The noise yanked Elizabeth out of her dazed thoughts and awoke her hunter side. She too fired her gun at Castiel, sending bullets piercing through his body however, it did nothing. Finally the stranger reached them and the howling wind instantly calmed down, along with the exploding light bulbs.

Elizabeth swallowed as she became instantly aware of how attractive this man was. He stood there in his pressed slacks, white button up shirt, black blazer and tie. Over his outfit he wore a long, tan trench coat that hung all the way to his knees. She let out a breath of air and stood extremely still, afraid of whatever this creature was.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The man said in a husky voice that made Elizabeth's knees weak. She wanted to slap herself. This guy was the enemy, the unknown thing that had raised Dean from hell... Or perdition as he so nicely put it and she was acting like a high school girl who just got spoken to by her crush for the first time.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean said without an ounce of emotion. Elizabeth watched as Dean quickly pulled the all killing knife out and plunged it into Castiel's chest.

Nothing happened.

Utter shock and fear began to pulse through her. So the blade didn't work. He didn't even bleed. He just stared at Dean with a humorous look and then pulled the knife out of his chest with ease and let it fall to the ground.

Bobby went to hit him with a crowbar however Castiel gripped it and flung it aside without even turning around to look at Bobby. Once again she found herself attracted to how easily he seemed to toss all of their weapons aside. She knew she should be fearing for her life as nothing seemed to work on him, but she wasn't. Silently, she watched as Castiel gracefully turned around, put two fingers on Bobby's head and dropped him to the ground, unconscious.

This caused something to snap in Elizabeth, making her understand that this douche was a bad guy, a smoking hot bad guy but still. Quickly she ran over to Bobby, however before she could reach him, Castiel grabbed her arm and ripped her around.

They stood face to face, and the whole world seemed to fade to black. The place where his hand touched her bare skin burned hot like an iron. Her stomach quickly began to turn into knots as she studied his features. They were stunningly beautiful up close, almost that of a Greek God. His demanding blue eyes were set evenly on his face. His nose was long and structured perfectly, almost as if God himself had crafted it especially for him. Elizabeth let her eyes flick down to his mouth and instantly regretted it as she realized his lips were full and slightly chapped, making her wonder what they tasted like. She could almost feel herself being drawn to him as if a string was attached to their hearts.

Gently, he put two cool fingers on her forehead, bringing her attention from his lips to his hand that was on her head. Once again, his touch burned like a hot iron. Elizabeth was fully aware of what was about to happen, for she saw him do it to Bobby not even two seconds ago, however before she could even attempt to fight him off, she saw the familiar blackness forming around her.

The last thing she saw before she fell into that blackness were two perfectly crafted crystal clear blue eyes, staring back at her.


	6. Chapter 6- No Such Thing as Angels!

Chapter 6- There is No Such Thing as Angels.

 _She stood outside of an oddly familiar house. She had never seen it before but she felt as if she had known it all her life. Her eyes glanced up as a man who had dark black hair and light green eyes walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife who had long brown hair and deep hazel eyes. The couple was so familiar to Elizabeth that it made her walk up to the window that looked directly into the kitchen._

 _"If we have a daughter, what would we name her?" The man asked as he sat down at the maple dining room table._

 _"I have always liked the name Elizabeth." The woman said, flashing her husband a small smile._

 _Elizabeth leaned in closer, her nose practically touching the cool glass._

 _"Me too." The man said glancing down at his wife's stomach. Elizabeth let out a small smile, realizing why these people seemed so familiar. They were her parents._

 _As she continued to stare at them, she didn't notice the sound of wings fluttering from behind her. Her eyes stared at her father, she realized how much she looked like him, strong jaw line, pointed nose and deep... black eyes?_

 _Elizabeth quickly jumped backwards, her hand instinctively going to her boot where she kept a knife. As she went to grab it she noticed it was not there. Gasping she looked back up at Joshua Winchester, his dark black demon eyes were staring at her now. A menacing look spread over his face, sending a cold shiver through Elizabeth._

 _"Elizabeth." A unfamiliar husky voice said from behind her. Quickly she whipped around, coming face to face with Castiel._

 _"What the hell... Who are you?" She asked_

 _"You know who I am Elizabeth." He said simply. Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow and glanced behind her, swallowing as her father's eyes had gone back to being his normal shade of green now._

 _"Castiel, right?" She asked turning her attention back to the angel in front of her. He nodded slowly and walked over to her, his eyes scanned the scenario unfolding before them._

 _"How are you even here right now? In my dreams... and why are you here. It's kind of creepy." She mumbled._

 _"I am here to explain to you that I am sorry for knocking you unconscious. I had to speak with Dean privately." He replied. Elizabeth noticed how his blue eyes never left her parents. The expression on his face made it obvious that he knew something about them, something about her._

 _"Apology accepted, I guess.. Castiel- did I imagine my father's eyes switching to demon eyes?" She asked. Castiel turned his attention to her, deep down he knew the answer to her question, however he had direct orders that must be followed. Technically, he was not even permitted to be inside her dream right now._

 _Slowly he let out a sigh and locked onto Elizabeth's eyes. He knew it would eventually come back to bite him, but he decided to do the only logical thing._

 _"Yes you imagined them. Now I must go." He whispered._

 _Before Elizabeth could say anything to him he was gone. It was her turn to let out a small sigh, she turned her head to look at her parents again. She desperately wanted to believe Castiel when he had said she imagined them, but something deep within her knew that he was lying._

Elizabeth awoke with a jolt. She could still feel the remints from her dream, and it stung like a fresh stab wound. Images of her parents, demon black eyes and Castiel flew threw her head.

A loud conversation irrupted between Sam and Dean causing Elizabeth thoughts about her dream to disappear.

"Well then tell me what else it could've been." Sam said from the kitchen. Elizabeth turned her throbbing head slightly, and wondered what they could possibly be arguing about now.

"All I am saying is that I wasn't groped by an angel." The rough voice of Dean said. This statement peaked her interest and made her sit up on the pleather couch. Slowly she rose and shuffled into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head. Coffee?" Dean asked. She looked over at the steaming pot and let a small smile spread across her face. Caffeine sounded like the perfect plan right now, especially since she was currently experiencing her third monster headache in two days.

"Were you two talking about Angels or was that me just daydreaming?" She asked the boys as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"No you heard right, Angels. Which is what Castiel said he was last night." Sam retorted. A skeptical look flashed across Elizabeth's face as she raised the glass to her lips and drank. If Castiel was telling the truth and was in fact an angel, that would explain why he had appeared in her dream last night. As the warm liquid went down her throat, she imagined that this was what heaven felt like and silently she giggled to herself, of all the times to come up with a pun and she had to choose this moment.

"Those exist?" Elizabeth asked. Dean held up his hand to Sam and gave him an "I told you so" look.

"Look- why would this… Castiel thing lie about what he was?" Sam questioned. At the mention of his name, Elizabeth was transported back in time to last night's dream. She had stood in front of Castiel, breathing in his scent, and falling deep into his clear blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She wanted to believe that he had been telling the truth about her father as they stood on the imaginary wooden porch in her dream, but the look on his face and the tone in his voice made it almost impossible to do so.

"Lizzy!" Dean said as he snapped his fingers in front of Elizabeth's face, jerking her from her thoughts. Instantly she felt her face grow hot as she realized that she had been thinking about Castiel… again. She knew that she should tell her cousins about this supposed angel showing up in her dreams, but she could not usher the words out. Besides, she did not feel like playing 20 questions with the pair.

"You are with me right? That this thing could be a demon." Dean asked her. Slowly she sat her cup down and leaned against the kitchen sink, she caught Bobby's eye as he peered up at them from his desk in the adjacent room.

"Maybe, but what kind of demon is immune to salt rounds, and devil's traps? Oh and Ruby's knife." She responded as Dean grabbed a piece of pizza from the box on the counter and smelled it.

"Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam exclaimed. Elizabeth felt like they were tag teaming Dean now, she could see the frustration growing on his face as Sam continued to talk.

"Don't you think if angels were real, some hunter, somewhere would have seen one at some point…ever?" Dean asked.

Before she could stop herself Elizabeth opened her mouth and responded to Dean with a short and sassy sentence.

"You just did."

Dean shot her a look of pure exhaustion.

"I am trying to come up with a theory here! Work with me guys!" He said. Elizabeth let her eyes roll as she was becoming less and less patient with Dean. Truth was, she believed Castiel was an angel, not only because he had appeared to her in her dream but from a hunter's point of view, what else could withstand all that they threw at him.

"We have a theory Dean." Sam said

"Yeah one with a little less fairy dust on it please!" Dean responded. Elizabeth finally gave up and walked over to where Bobby was sitting. She flung herself down on the only other chair in the room and leaned back to watch the Winchester debate continue.

"Do you think they will ever shut up?" She whispered to Bobby.

"No, the idjits have been at it all mornin', ain't gunna stop now that you're awake." Bobby responded. A small half smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she listened to Bobby's rugged southern accent.

"I'm not going to believe that this thing is an angel of the lord because it SAYS so!" Dean said cutting Sam off.

"Alright, you two chuckleheads done talking religion. Or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby said. All three Winchester's turned their head to look at the man that they had practically adopted as their father.

Slowly Elizabeth leaned over to look at the old, musty book that Bobby had open on his desk. The pages showed renaissance paintings of men with wings and harps, pulling something out of the ground.

"I got stacks of lore, biblical, pre-biblical, some of its in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from hell." Bobby said.

"What else?" Dean replied. Elizabeth turned her attention away from the book and look up at Dean. Even this raggedy book couldn't convince him that Castiel was an angel and that he had lifted him out of the pit.

"Air lift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing." Bobby continued. Elizabeth noticed how Dean's face stayed blank, almost like stone. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his eyes stayed fixed on the ancient lore that Bobby dug up.

"Dean, you do realize that this is good news right?" She said, bringing Dean's attention away from the book and onto her.

"How?" He asked in an almost defeated voice.

"Because for once, we don't have to worry about it being demons. Like it usually always is." Elizabeth responded. Dean sighed and looked around at the three others in the room.

"Okay… alright, so say its' true, and angels really do exist, does that mean there is a God?" Dean asked.

Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip that was an extremely hard theory to wrap her head around.

"At this point, biggest money is on yeah." Bobby replied. Now this statement bothered Elizabeth and practically made her jump onto Team Dean. Honestly, if there was a God, why did he allow all this crap to happen in their lives? If there was a God, why hasn't he helped?

"Look, Dean this is becoming less and less about your faith and more about evidence." Sam finally said.

"Look if there is a God out there, why would he save me? Why would he give a crap about me? Look I've saved some people, I figure that made up for the stealing and ditching chicks! But why me, I'm just a regular guy!" Dean questioned. The room fell silent for a second as Sam, Bobby and Elizabeth all stared at Dean. Elizabeth's heart clinched slightly due to the amount of stress that registered on Dean's face. She could sense that he felt as though he did not deserve saving, and an uneasy sense of familiarity began to pulse through her as she related to how Dean felt.

"Dean apparently you're some guy who is important to the man upstairs." Sam said. This statement made Dean's eyes grow wide and fear crossed over his face as he turned and looked at Elizabeth, almost begging her to say something.

"Well… that's creepy." She said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Sam inhaled and shot her a look that matched that of a disapproving father which made her half smile instantly disappear.

"I don't even like getting singled out at birthday parties, let alone God." Dean whispered.

"Well, I think God wants you to strap on your party hat." Sam said. He eyed Elizabeth as she watched the pair continue to conversation. She was abnormally quiet and couldn't help but let her thoughts float back to God. She wondered how someone who had so much power could stand idly by and watch as her father was murdered. How could he not do anything when her mother committed suicide? How could allow her uncle to be taken by a demon, only to save Dean. How could someone so powerful let all this bad happen to people who were only trying to do some good.

Books slammed down on the desk beside Elizabeth, ripping her from her thoughts and making her look up at Bobby.

"This is all we have on angels. Start reading." He said simply.

 **Here is Chapter 6 guys! Things are starting to get interesting between Castiel and Elizabeth! I'll post the next chapter sometime next week! Keep up with the reviews!**

 **Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7- Rising of the Witnesses

**Hey everyone, so chapter 7 is a little long, but it's the set up chapter for what is really going down. Dun-dun-dunnnn... The apocalypse. So hope you enjoy, keep up with the reviews! Thanks!**

 **-Britt**

Chapter 7- Rising of the Witnesses

Elizabeth found herself walking into a house which was owned by a hunter named Olivia. Bobby had apparently been trying to reach her for days, hoping she would have information on angels, but she hadn't been answering. This was unlike any of Bobby's friends, and knowing Bobby, he had to come on check on her, just to make sure she was okay.

"Olivia." Bobby called out. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder at the three men and then took a sharp right turn to check out the kitchen. She gripped her gun tight as an uneasy feeling inched its way into her stomach. Her eyes scanned the room and came to a halt when they landed on the red liquid that she instantly recognized as blood.

Her mouth fell open as she took in the gory sight. Olivia's heart was ripped completely out of her chest and was lying next to her dead body. Blood and salt were mixed together and sprawled out all over the kitchen floor. It took Elizabeth everything she had not too lose the breakfast she had eaten earlier.

"Bobby!" She called out. Heavy footsteps echoed off the walls and came to a stop when Bobby, Sam and Dean arrived in the kitchen. Elizabeth turned to look at them, she could see the pain in Bobby's face as he looked around the kitchen and saw Olivia lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Bobby I-"Elizabeth began. She was quickly cut off by Bobby turning on his heel and storming out of the kitchen. Sam and Dean both called after him but he kept walking.

"Damn it man…" Elizabeth whispered. Her eyes glanced up as Dean walked over to a fully loaded hunter's closet that was just off the kitchen.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." Dean said as he held up a palm-sized metal piece of equipment that no normal person would recognize.

"Spirit activity." Sam mumbled.

"Guys, this is a mess." Elizabeth said as she ran her hand through her hair and glanced at the entryway that Bobby had just stormed out of. "I mean. Honestly you both saw the look on his face." She continued.

"Yeah- well, we will figure it out but if it was a spirit, it was on steroids. I've never seen one do this." Dean said.

A noise at the door made Elizabeth look up. Bobby was standing there with a flip phone in his hands.

"Bobby, you alright?" She asked as she noticed the look of pure panic on his face.

"I called some hunters nearby… to get some help or something, expect… they ain't answering their phones either." Bobby said.

"Crap… something is up isn't it?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Ya think?" Bobby replied.

Silently Elizabeth glanced up at Sam, his eyebrows were furrowed and he had a very pensive look on his face.

"Let's get out of here." Bobby said as he quickly turned on his heel and once again stormed out of Olivia'

* * *

Elizabeth decided it was best if she went with Bobby to check on some nearby hunters while Sam and Dean checked on others. After going through two houses of hunters who also had their guts sprayed everywhere, Bobby and Elizabeth decided to head home and try and figure out what was going on.

"Bobby this is ridiculous, what the hell would be going after hunters like this?" Elizabeth said as she slammed the book she held closed and threw it down on the closest table. Bobby just shrugged and gave her a defeated look. Instantly she realized that he had just lost some of his closest friends and sighed, feeling like an ass for snapping on him.

"Look, we will figure it out." She said echoing Dean's words from earlier. Before either of them could say another word, the lights in the house began to flicker, and the temperature instantly dropped about 20 degrees. Now to any normal person, this would have been seen as an electrical problem, but the two skilled hunters in the room knew better. The spirits that had been killing the other hunters in the area were here, and they weren't about to play nice.

Elizabeth inched near the fireplace and grabbed the iron rod, she tightened her grip around it and turned to hand Bobby one.

He was gone.

"Son of a… Bobby!" Elizabeth whispered. Her breath came out like smoke in front of her as she let out a sigh. She wondered where the hell he had went, or what exactly had taken him. Quickly she rounded the corner, hoping that she would find him standing there, but like usual, she had no luck.

"Great." She mumbled as she kept walking. Her boots clicked heavily on the old wooden floors as she walked through Bobby's house in search of him.

"You look like you are searching for someone." A voice said from behind Elizabeth, causing her to whip around and slap herself in the face with her hair. Her eyes narrowed at the translucent figure standing in front of her. Realization dawned on her just as quickly as fear washed over her. Standing there was her old boyfriend Alex- who three years ago, had died violently at the hands of werewolf's.

"You know I was looking forward to this day, ever since I crossed over to the land of the supernatural." Alex said.

Elizabeth stood frozen as she watched Alex twirl a piece of paper in his hands. Everything about him was exactly as she had remembered it. He stood about 6 feet off the ground, his body was slim, but not weak, as one could clearly see his muscles as he flexed his arms out. His light blue eyes contrasted heavily against his tanned skin, which paired perfectly with his wavy hair that fell over in blankets and washed across his forehead,.

"You could have saved me, but you chose your own skin over me, which to be fair I should have expected. After all, you are a Winchester- well… sort of." Alex continued on. This statement made Elizabeth furrow her eyebrows and finally gather the courage to speak.

"What do you mean sort of?" She asked. This made Alex smile slightly and look up at her.

"Do you remember the night I died?" He asked her, avoiding her question completely.

Elizabeth swallowed, of course she remembered that night, she tried very hard to forget it most days, but every now and then the guilt of leaving her boyfriend to become a dog's chew toy snuck up on her.

"Let me guess. It was you over me, you had no choice… blah, blah, blah. Face it Lizzy, you saw the three big bad wolves attacking me and you knew you had no chance in hell at saving me, I saw you run off right before they gutted me. You had that look in your eye, the look they all have, the flight look. You were never going to save me." Alex said as he approached Elizabeth.

Quickly she gripped onto the iron rod tighter and clenched her jaw as Alex stopped and stood inches away from her.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" He asked.

"Go to Hell." She responded. Alex let out a chuckle but before he could issue another word, Elizabeth reared the iron rod backwards and struck the ghost, making him temporarily disappear.

"BOBBY! ELIZABETH!" The familiar voice of Dean called out. Quickly Elizabeth darted off to where the sound of Dean's voice was coming from. Her heart pounded in her chest as images from the night that Alex died flashed through her head. She didn't mean to leave him, she had planned on saving him as soon as the first wolf grabbed him, but when two more showed up, she froze, it had been just him and her, and there was no way she could fight off three werewolves at one time.

"Dean!" She called out as her cousin came into focus. "What the Hell is going on?" She cried out as she reached him. Instantly, she noticed that his lip had been slit open and was oozing out blood.

"I don't know, but I just blasted Meg with a salt round." He responded.

"Wait, demon Meg?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, crazy bitch Meg that wanted us all dead. Only it wasn't the demon, it was her vessel, the real Meg." Dean answered as he cocked his gun again.

"Is she responsible for the lip?" She asked him while smirking.

"Shut up." He replied.

Footsteps echoed from behind Dean and Elizabeth, which caused the two hunters to turn around and ready their weapons.

"WHOA! It's just us ya idjits." Bobby said.

A feeling of relaxation washed over Elizabeth as Sam and Bobby came into view.

"Thank God! Bobby are you okay?" She asked him as she quickly pulled him into a hug. Bobby felt his cheeks grow hot as Elizabeth openly showed her concern for him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Look let's get downstairs. I have a place that will keep up safe." He replied as Elizabeth let him go and gave him a quizzical look.

In all her years living with him, Elizabeth had never gone downstairs, she was never allowed to because Bobby always said he kept his most dangerous equipment down there and warned her that if she ever did venture down there, she'd regret it.

"So what, they are all people we know?" Sam said with an exasperated sigh as Bobby slammed the door shut to the unknown room and locked it.

"Not just people we know, people we couldn't save." Dean replied as he began loading salt rounds into his shotgun.

Elizabeth was vaguely listening to the conversation going on in the room as she looked around the place. The walls were thick and made of solid iron that had the color of rust. Stacks and stacks of books were shoved into each corner, along with all the essential hunter supplies. Above her head, there was a large fan that had a pentagram shaped into it, just like the floor. It honestly reminded her of a war bunker, except it was for hunters, not soldiers.

"Bobby, what is this place?" she asked, interrupting Dean who was asking about a mark on Meg's hand.

"It's a panic room." He said simply.

All three Winchesters looked up at him with expressions that were mixed with confusion and awe.

"What? I had a weekend off." He replied as he noticed the looks on their faces.

"Anyway, about that symbol you two saw on them ghosts. I found it, it's called the mark of the witness." Bobby said, flipping around a book he was holding and showing the three the familiar mark they had seen.

"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam asked from his seat at one of the old tables.

"The unnatural. None of them died what you would call ordinary deaths. See these ghosts, they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They are like rabid dogs, it ain't their fault. Someone rose them, and on purpose." Bobby replied.

"Who?" Elizabeth questioned as she stopped gazing around the room and took a seat at the other table, across from Bobby.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and said in a sarcastic voice "do I look like I know."

Elizabeth pursed her lips and looked over at Sam and Dean who were still packing salt into more shells and loading them into their guns.

"Whoever it was, they used a spell so powerful, it left a mark. A brand on their souls, whoever did this had big plans, it's called the rising of the witnesses, it's a prophecy from an ancient book." Bobby continued.

Sam and Dean rose out of their chairs and made their way over to Bobby and Elizabeth.

"Wait, what book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked as he stared down at Bobby.

"Well the widely distributed version is for just for tourists ya know, but uh, long story short, revelations." Bobby answered.

The room was quiet as everyone exchanged brief looks.

"This is a sign…" Bobby said

"A sign of what?" Sam, Dean and Elizabeth said in unison.

Bobby took a breath and leaned back in his chair.

"The apocalypse." He replied simply.

The word hit Elizabeth like a truck, along with her panicked thoughts. The apocalypse, as in the end of the world? Doomsday. That was a thing? How could that be a thing?

"The Apocalypse, as in the apocalypse, apocalypse? As in four horsemen. Pestilence, five dollar gallon gas, apocalypse?" Dean said echoing Elizabeth's thoughts.

Bobby shrugged and looked over at Elizabeth, she appeared to be lost in her thoughts, as she was a lot these days.

"You okay over there girl?" He asked bringing her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Bobby, but how is this a sign?" She asked him.

"Well the rising of the witnesses is uh.. Mile marker so to say." Bobby answered.

"Great… So what do we do now?" She whispered

"Well I have an answer, road trip, Star Trek adventure… Bunny ranch!" Dean said as he clapped his hands together.

"Dean- seriously." Sam said in a disapproving tone.

"First things first, why don't we try and survive our friends out there?" Bobby told more than asked the group.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Elizabeth asked. She was beginning to get a small headache, and briefly thought about removing her head due to the abnormal amount of headaches she had been getting.

"Well it's a spell, if I can translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need in the house… It should work" Bobby said, intruding upon Elizabeth's thoughts again.

"Should? Great. Any chance you have everything we need in this room?" Sam asked.

"You thought our luck was going to start now all of a sudden?" Bobby replied in a sarcastic tone.

Elizabeth attempted to stifle her chuckle as she knew this was a serious situation and laughing at a time like this seemed… Wrong. So she settled for a smirk.

"And since the spell has to be preformed over an open fire.."Bobby began saying as he rose to check out his gun collection

"We need to go to the living room fire place.." Elizabeth responded.

"Exactly." Bobby replied.

"You know, that just doesn't sound as appealing as a ghost proof panic room." Dean said. Elizabeth turned her head and shot him her best disapproving Sam look. He replied but rolling his eyes and letting out a long sigh.

Bobby shook his head and grabbed his favorite gun, he pulled another one down and tossed it at Elizabeth who caught it with ease. She opened it and shoved the salt rounds that were sitting by her into the chamber.

She could hear Sam and Dean doing the same. Loading and cocking their guns, ready to blast away anything that might be standing on the other side of the iron door.

"Cover each other, and don't run out of bullets until I'm done… Ready?" He asked the three.

Everyone nodded and quickly, Elizabeth locked eyes with Bobby. He gave her a small smile, and then unlocked the door, shoving it open and exposing the group to the abnormally cool air.

Sam was the first one out the door, then Dean, then Bobby, then Elizabeth. Slowly and quietly they made their way through the basement, glancing around every shelf to make sure no spirit was hiding behind one.

As they made their way to the stairs, Dean stopped, which caused everyone else to stop and gaze up the steps with him.

Sitting on the top step, was a heavyset man with shoulder length curly hair and deep sullen eyes. Elizabeth instantly recognized him from a previous hunt, and remembered how he died while shooting up a bank, of course, it was an attempt to prove his point about the supernatural.

"Ronald- with the laser eyes. I wish I could say it's good to see you." Dean said with a slight smile.

As the spirit rose, Elizabeth knew that this was not going to go well. If Ronald was like the other ghosts that had encountered, he would be pissed, and most defiantly want them all dead.

"I'm dead because of you! You were supposed to help me!" Ronald screamed at Dean.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and lifted her gun, not wanting this to go any further, she pulled the trigger and blasted Ronald away.

The shot echoed off the walls and all three men turned to look at her. Their eyes wide and full of shock.

"What? We don't have time for this. Let's go." She said, pushing past the gawking Dean.

Once out of the basement, they ran to the living room. Silently Elizabeth thanked God that they had encountered no spirits on their way and she quickly began forming a circle of salt around the room.

"Upstairs, linen closet, there is a red hex box, it will be heavy." Bobby said to Sam as he lit the fire.

Elizabeth looked up at Sam as she finished pouring out her salt bag.

"Got it." Sam replied.

"Sam wait, let me go with you. Dean, cover Bobby." She said, tossing the empty bag aside. Dean nodded and Elizabeth followed Sam up the stairs quickly.

Elizabeth heard gun shots firing off from downstairs as her and Sam reached the linen closet. She glanced around, looking for any angry spirits while Sam shuffled around in the closet.

"Got it." Sam said.

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder at him, in his hand he held a the medium sized red box Bobby had informed him about.

"Great, let's go." She said, turning on her heel and making her way back downstairs.

"Lizzy!" Sam called out from behind her. Quickly she whipped around and came face to face with Alex again.

"Miss me beautiful?" He asked which caused Elizabeth to swallow down the fear that was rising in her throat.

"Move I'll shoo-" Sam began, but he was thrown backwards by Meg.

"Nice try Sammy." Meg said.

"You know that trick with the iron rod was not cool." Alex said, taking another step towards Elizabeth.

"Well, sorry. Ghosts trying to kill me isn't really cool either." She responded. This made Alex laugh, and not just a small chuckle, but an actual laugh that made him rear his head back and echo off the walls.

"What do you know about dying?" He asked once he was done laughing. His once humorous expression had disappeared and was replaced with a look of pure fury.

"Alex, don't." Elizabeth warned as she gripped her shotgun tighter.

The ghost glanced down, looking at the gun in Elizabeth's hand. He let a small smile spread across his face and shook his head.

"Look at you, all ready to kill me… Again." He said in a cool tone.

"I didn't kill you the first time, werewolves did." Elizabeth responded. Quickly she glanced over Alex's shoulder and saw Sam fighting off Meg.

"You might as well have. Do you know what it felt like? Being ripped to shreds while your girlfriend watched and then ran away? I could feel every piece of skin being ripped off my bones, I could feel my blood running down my body. I could hear my bones crack. I could feel everything until I finally bled out." Alex yelled.

"Ale-" Elizabeth began

"And YOU let it all happen!" Alex yelled.

Before Elizabeth knew what was happening, the ghost of her ex-boyfriend reared his hand back and dug it into her chest. His ice cold grip latched onto her fast beating heart. She could feel her breath leaving her body, her veins felt like there were on fire as they screamed for oxygen. Black spots began appearing in her vision as the lack of air hit her brain and made it feel like it was being split open.

"Tell me, how does this feel? Knowing that the one person who swore to always protect you, is going to kill you?" Alex whispered.

Elizabeth felt her knees getting weaker and her body going limp, a thought crossed her mind for a fraction of a second as she looked into Alex's eyes- I'm going to die.

Then- the echoing sound of gun fire reached her ears, and she fell to the ground, fully able to breath again. Her veins rejoiced as she sucked in oxygen, coughing slightly with each breath.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked rushing to Elizabeth's side.

She coughed a couple more times, as the fog lifted from her head.

"Not really." She whispered. Sam flashed her a small smile and then practically lifted her off the ground.

"Come on, we got to go." He said to her as he placed her on her feet.

The pair ran back downstairs, Elizabeth noticed the kitchen was a mess, which it had not been before they went upstairs. Her only guess was that Dean got into an altercation with a ghost in there.

"Got it?" Bobby asked as he dropped a number of things into a bowl and began mixing.

Sam nodded and sat the box down in front of Bobby.

"Hey Ronald, come on man, I thought we were pals?" Dean said which caused Elizabeth to turn her attention to her older cousin.

"That's when I was breathing. Now I'm going to eat you alive." Ronald said.

"Well- I'm not a cheeseburger." Dean said as he lifted his gun to shoot, however, Ronald was gone, which made Elizabeth's blood run cold.

Where were they?

Where could they be hiding?

The three Winchesters stood in the salt circle around Bobby, guns at the ready as he began chanting something in Latin. The windows across from Elizabeth bursted open as Bobby continued to chant, strong wind whipped around the room, causing papers to fly everywhere, and worse, the salt line began to disappear.

"Dean!" Elizabeth yelled over the wind, their eyes locked as she motioned to the salt line. It was completely gone. Dean's eyes widened and he glanced over his shoulder at Bobby who continued to complete the spell.

The next five minutes were a complete blur to Elizabeth, every 2 seconds a ghost would appear, and either she, Sam, or Dean would shoot them with salt rounds and they would disappear. Meg would show herself, then Hendrickson, then Alex, then Ronald, then two twin girls that Elizabeth did not recognize. Over and over again they appeared, and then were blasted away, almost like a bad game of whack-a-mole.

Empty salt rounds covered the floor and Elizabeth was in the zone until, _click_ , _click_ , _click_. Her gun was out of ammo, as was Dean', however he had grabbed an iron rod and was swinging it around like a light saber. Elizabeth went to grab one too, however, before she could move an inch, one of Bobby's desks flew across the room and pinned her against the wall. She grimaced as the wood pinched her legs in between it and the wall.

"Lizzy!" Sam yelled.

"Cover Bobby!" She responded as she tried to push the desk off of her.

It was a struggle, seeing as the thing would not move an inch, frustrated she kicked at the desk and glanced over at Bobby. Meg was directly behind him, and before Elizabeth could scream out anything, Meg's hand went directly into Bobby's back, and clinched around his heart.

"BOBBY!" Elizabeth cried as the sound of his strangled attempts to breath hit her ears.

She watched in horror as Meg tightened her grip and Bobby dropped the bowl in his hand. Elizabeth expected to hear the shattering of ingredients as the bowl hit the floor, but she didn't, instead, she realized that Dean had laid out, and caught the bowl just before it hit the ground. Once again Elizabeth attempted to move the desk, a mixture of emotions ranging from anger to pure fear, coarsed through Elizabeth's body as she glanced around the room, looking at Bobby who was barely breathing and Sam who was getting thrown around like a rag doll by Hendrickson.

She could feel something swelling inside of her, almost like a wave of strength, her family was in trouble, she needed to do something, anything, but most importantly she had to move this desk. Over the sound of the angry wind, Sam's last remaining gun shots and Bobby's attempts to breath, Elizabeth let out a small scream and lifted her hands, the desk in front of her shot itself backwards and flew into the adjacent wall, freeing her from its clutches. Sam stood up as he ridded the room of Hendrickson again, their eyes locked onto each other for a fraction of a second and Elizabeth recognized that look. The what the hell just happened look, the did you do that look. She glanced down at her shaking hands and was instantly hit with a wave of fatigue, her whole body gave out and she crumpled to the ground, feeling the monster headache that she was so familiar with coming on.

She could see Sam running over to her, but she couldn't hear anything, her head felt like it was full of cotton.

Then everything stopped, and a bright flash of blue light sweep over the room, blinding Elizabeth and making her slam her eyes shut. The cotton sensation instantly lifted from her head and she could hear the mangled screams of the ghosts as they were blasted away by Bobby's spell.

Slowly the light died, and the house that was once occupied with numerous vengeful spirits, was back to normal. Bobby let out gasps of breath as he attempted to breath normal again. Sam rose from the kneeling position he had taken to avoid the bright light and glanced around the room. Dean let out a sigh and stood up, as he too had thrown the ingredients into the fireplace and then taken cover.

Elizabeth, still feeling the remnants of the headache, rose off the ground and stared at the desk that had been thrown into the wall across from her. She could hear Sam and Dean checking on Bobby as her thoughts raced.

Did I do that?

If I didn't do that who did?

A ghost? No, they trapped me, why would they let me go?

Castiel? No, he wasn't even here.

Sam? With his psychic powers… It couldn't have been because he vowed to stop using them years ago plus he looked just as confused as she did when he saw the desk.

The wind wasn't strong enough to blow the desk off her.

The only other option was her… But how? She was just a human…she couldn't move a desk with her mind…could she?

Bobby's cough ripped her from her thoughts and she glanced over at the three men, who were staring around the room, letting out heavy breaths.

"What a case…" Elizabeth whispered, causing all Dean to look at her and slowly nod in agreement.

* * *

Finally the day was over, Elizabeth threw herself down on the nearest thing she could sleep on and quickly dozed off. She slept for what seemed like thirty minutes, only to be awoken by a fluttering noise that sounded oddly like wings. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked around. Sam and Dean were out like a light, and leaning against the sink in the kitchen, stood the absolute last person Elizabeth ever expected to see. Castiel.

Quickly she rose off the couch and walked over the mysterious angel.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Castiel said in his husky voice that threw Elizabeth off balance for a split second. The last time she had seen him in the flesh, was when he was knocking her unconscious in that abandoned warehouse. She had almost forgotten what he looked like in person, but as if she was hit by a bus, she was quickly reminded.

"Why are you staring at me?" Castiel asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I am just remembering how last time I saw you, well, you, you, and not a pigment of my thoughts in my dream, was when you were knocking me out cold." She lied.

Castiel lowered his eyes to the ground for a second. He still felt bad about doing that but he had needed to talk to Dean alone. Slowly he raised his eyes back up to meet Elizabeth's gaze.

"Yes, and I apologized for that, but I needed to speak to Dean alone." He responded echoing his thoughts.

Elizabeth slowly nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes and I forgave you- why are you here?" She asked, getting right to the point.

Castiel took a moment before he gave her an answer, he knew that he was supposed to be explaining this stuff to Dean, however, an odd feeling had overwhelmed him when he saw her again. He couldn't help himself, and ended up waking her instead of the eldest Winchester.

"I am here to make sure all went well." He finally said.

Castiel watched as a small crease line formed between Elizabeth's eyebrows. She seemed to be deep in thought, and he took this moment to let his eyes briefly scan over her once again. When he had first laid eyes on her in the warehouse and the again in her dream, he couldn't help but feel a strange connection to her. She had an average build of a woman her age, maybe a little more muscle on her than most but still, she appeared to be of average height and weight. Her long brown hair wrapped around her face and fell over her shoulders in thick messy waves. Her bright green eyes contrasted brightly against her olive colored skin and shined, even in the darkness of the night. Her lips were a light pink and very full and his thoughts began to turn into something dark as he stared at them, something that he was not quite understanding of.

"So you knew about this?" She asked in a smooth voice causing Castiel to blink a couple times and focus on where exactly he was.

"I was made aware…yes." He answered.

Elizabeth scoffed and let her eyes roll into the back of her head for a split second. She had almost died, Bobby had almost died, and an angel had known and did nothing to help them. She narrowed her eyes at him, and locked onto his blue ones. The fierceness in his eyes almost knocked the breath out of her, but she stood her ground.

"Thanks for the help… you know Bobby and I almost died. Literally, ghosts had their hands wrapped around our hearts." She said with an angry tone that Castiel picked up on.

"Well. You didn't." Cas said, his voice oozed with sarcasm and Elizabeth couldn't help but let a small smile cross over her lips. As much as she wanted to be pissed at Castiel for not helping them, she couldn't be. The look in his eyes and the expression on his face made it almost unbearable to stand in the same room as him, let alone be mad at him.

"You know Dean thinks you angels are a bunch of dicks." Elizabeth said as she took a couple more steps towards Castiel.

Cas narrowed his eyes at her and titled his head ever so slightly. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"He should read the bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a solider." He said. Elizabeth let her eyes roll again and once again felt her anger spike a slight bit.

"If you're a solider, how come you didn't fight? It's not like we didn't need the help." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Castiel let out a small sigh and proceeded to pierce her with the most earth shattering gaze she had ever bore witness too.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns." He said causing Elizabeth to internally flinch at how rigid his demeanor had turned.

"Concerns like what Castiel, there are people down here dying. Hundreds, hell thousands. What are you and your boss waiting for, the freaking apocalypse?" She asked sharply.

Castiel could tell that she was getting frustrated with him now, but all he could focus on was the way his name had sounded coming out of her mouth. He sighed and broke eye contact with her, he wanted to tell her what was going on in order to make her less angry with him, however he had direct orders to inform Dean Winchester, and Dean Winchester only. However, standing here with her had been much harder than he imagined and despite all that he was told, he decided to break the rules and tell Elizabeth what was going on.

"Are you going to answer me, or not?" She asked, once again ripping him away from his disobedient thoughts.

Cas tilted his head slightly and once again peered up to give Elizabeth that look that would melt anyone where they stood.

"Your friend, Bobby. He was right. We are here because big things are a foot." Castiel said.

Elizabeth backtracked in her mind to remember what Bobby had said about the rising of the witnesses.

"Wait- you mean to tell me that this is some sign of doomsday?" She asked.

Castiel sighed and leaned back further on the sink, revealing to Elizabeth just how tall he was. She bit down hard on her bottom lip in order to make her thoughts focus on the conversation at hand.

"The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals, those seals are being broken by Lilith." Cas revealed. Elizabeth felt her eyes widen as she unfolded her arms and walked over to stand next to him.

"So she did the spell…" She mumbled.

"Mhm, and not just here, 20 other hunters are dead." Cas answered.

"Of course, and she picked people who we couldn't have saved so that their spirits wouldn't object to killing us." Elizabeth replied.

It was all making sense to her now, Lilith of course was behind all of this, she didn't think she could hate that demon any more than she already did, but here she stood, practically fuming at the fact that Lilith was still breathing.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor." He mumbled looking over at Elizabeth. She was so close that he could almost touch her, and the thought of reaching over and pushing her loose hair strand behind her ear, scared him.

"But we put those spirits back." She said.

"It doesn't matter, the seal has already been broken." He retorted quickly.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, her stomach was in a ball of nerves and she could not figure out if it was from the impending doom of the apocalypse or from Castiel, who was standing inches away from her.

"So, why is she breaking these seals anyway?" Elizabeth finally said. Castiel inhaled and looked down at the floor, she was glad to get a break from his piercing blue gaze.

"Think of the seals as locks on the door…" He began. This made Elizabeth furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay… so they open what?" She asked when Castiel didn't continue talking.

He clenched his lower jaw and slowly turned his attention back to Elizabeth. He did not want to tell her this, nor was he permitted too. However for some reason he couldn't help but break the rules tonight.

"Lucifer walks free." He said simply.

Castiel watched as Elizabeth's green eyes grew wider with the realization of what he had just ushered out of his mouth. She bit down hard on her lower lip again and he found that small act to be very distracting.

"Lucifer… how… Lucifer is real, like real real? I always thought he was made up." She said. A small smile threatened to break Castiel's serious, stone cold face, however he did not allow it to.

"3 days ago you thought there was no such thing as me." Castiel said.

Elizabeth tore her eyes away from Castiel's face. She was deep in thought about how everything she ever viewed when it came to religion, was now turned upside down on its head. God was real. Angels were real, and most importantly Lucifer, the devil was real. Panic slowly began to rise in her as she looked back up at Castiel, his blue eyes held a humorous glint that did not register on his stiff face.

"Honestly Elizabeth, why do you think we are here? Walking among you for the first time in 2,000 years?" He continued.

Once again, she had no answer to his statement, her mind was swirling with thoughts that she never imagined she would be thinking. Honestly, had someone told her she would come across an angel, this time last year, she would have laughed in their face.

"So… you're going to stop Lucifer?" She finally managed to say. Slowly Castiel nodded his head, and licked his slightly chapped bottom lip.

"Me, and my brothers and sisters, yes." He whispered in return.

It now dawned on her, if these angels were here to help stop the seals from breaking, how come they let this one break? How come they stood idly by while she, Sam, Dean and Bobby battled the witnesses off? Before she knew it, her thoughts were spilling into words that she didn't mean to say.

"Well congratulations, if your plan is to stop Lucifer from rising, you've done a pretty crappy job so far."

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. The humor that was in Castiel's eyes instantly vanished and was replaced with a dark anger. Slowly she inched backwards, slightly afraid of what he might do to her, and slightly attracted to how dangerous he looked.

"Let me explain to you that some seals we will be able to stop from being broken, while some seals we will not be able to stop from being broken." Castiel began.

Slowly he took two steps forward so that he was invading Elizabeth's personal space. All she could do was shut her mouth and stare up at this angry blue eyed angel. He was so close that she could practically feel his heat radiating off him. His fragrance hit her like a truck and it smelled like a warm sunny day mixed with ozone. Everything in her mind told her to take three steps backwards, but she could not move her legs for the life of her.

"Our numbers are not unlimited." He continued. His deep husky voice washed over her like an ocean wave. She could feel his breath of her face and instantly found it hard to concentrate on the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"6 of my brothers died in the field this week, you think the armies of heaven should just follow the humans around? There is a bigger picture here Elizabeth…" He said as he leaned in closer, making Elizabeth's breath hitch in the back of her throat.

"You and the Winchesters should show the angels a little more respect. Especially since I am the one who dragged your cousin out of hell." Castiel finished.

Elizabeth felt like she couldn't breathe, move or even speak. Castiel took one last glance at her and before she could even usher out an apology, he vanished. Leaving her behind with nothing but the sound of fluttering wings.


	8. Author Note

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and favorites/follows! Sorry it took so long to upload chapter 8, the website was acting weird and wouldn't let me format it right so sorry if the line breaks aren't there!**

 **Anyways, Chapter 8 is full of awesome things and very important information that changes the Winchesters for life!**

 **Plus we get more interaction between our two favorite characters!**

 **Anyway, sorry again, and keep up with the reviews!**

 **-Britt**


	9. Chapter 8- It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam W

Chapter 8- It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester.

Castiel appeared on top of a hill. The night was cold however his whole body felt hot and uncomfortable. He had not intended to speak to Elizabeth that way, however her words had managed to affect him more than he wanted them too. She was right, the angels did stand back and let Lilith rise the witnesses, and he himself was confused as to why his superiors would do that.

Truthfully, he was confused about a lot more than just that.

He was beginning to not only doubt his superiors, however defy them. He broke several rules tonight by entrusting Elizabeth all his information.

Castiel sighed as images of the youngest Winchester flooded his mind. Her eyes had widened considerably when he leaned in closer to her, and her mouth had fallen open slightly and truly it baffled him how she managed to look both scared and prideful at the same time. She had such an innocent face, however he observed that her eyes were deeply pained, and he could tell that those beautiful emeralds had seen some awful things, even watched herself do awful things.

He smiled to himself as his mind floated back to how Elizabeth looked when he stood too close to her- the faint blush that had appeared on her cheeks was clearly noticeable.

Honestly, when he noticed just how close he was standing to her, he too felt himself begin to warm up.

Castiel let out a sigh and shook his head, running his hand through his hair in an exhausted manner.

This was infuriating.

He couldn't have feelings for her.

Especially with what she was.

Over the weeks Sam, Dean and Elizabeth dealt with numerous cases. Most blended together because they had been milk runs for the crew, however the first case they had worked stuck out like a sore thumb, especially for Elizabeth. They responded to a call from a fellow hunter named Travis. He had been hunting a Rougaro in Missouri, and while Dean thought it was a great idea to go on the hunt, Elizabeth thought they should stay at Bobby's and deal with the elephant in the room that was Sam.

The previous night she and Dean had found Sam and Ruby in a warehouse, exorcising demons from people, with the help of Sam's powers of course.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes when she first saw the pair standing there holding a human who had just been freed from his demon counterpart. It was disgusting, and she didn't trust Ruby for anything, but for some reason, Sam did.

After Elizabeth and Dean found the pair, it took her a while until she was able to talk to Sam again. She was hurt, and it had dawned on her that this was why he had ignored her when Dean had been dragged to hell. He had been working with Ruby to enhance his psychic powers. Leaving her to fend for herself.

So needless to say, the past couple of weeks had been pretty rough for Elizabeth, and to top it all off, her nightmares had picked back up. They were painful, and most nights she woke up screaming while drenched in sweat. Internally she blamed it all on the fact that she had come face to face with Alex again, unhinging all her deep emotions that were usually locked tight behind a door in her mind.

Now she stood in the kitchen of a woman whose husband swallowed razor blades while eating Halloween candy, her eyes registered that the woman was talking to Sam who stood beside her, but her ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton and her mind was drifting off, wondering what Castiel could possibly be doing at this moment.

"Thank you, we will be in touch." Sam said from beside her. Elizabeth looked up just as Dean was stuffing something in his pocket.

"What did you find?" She asked Dean on their way to the Impala.

"You mean you weren't paying attention? I held it up, you looked right at me." Dean said. Elizabeth let her eyes roll in an attempt to hide the small tinge of red that was growing on her cheeks.

"If I saw it do you think I would be asking what you found?" She retorted, climbing into the backseat.

"It was a hex bag." Sam answered. She glanced over at him, they were on speaking terms again since he had apologized to her, but at times Elizabeth still felt a twinge of anger and mistrust when she looked at him.

"Great, because who doesn't want to deal with a witch on Halloween?" She replied flashing Sam a smile.

"Halloween is every day for us." Sam pointed out in his matter of fact voice. Both Dean and Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Don't be a downer" Dean replied as he started the engine and let his rock music blare over speakers.

Back at the motel, Sam was digging through the hex bag Dean had found. Elizabeth was sprawled out lazily on one of the beds as her eyes scanned the police records, looking for anything that might be caused by a witch. Dean had left about ten minutes ago to see if he could find out anything about the victim Luke Wallace, leaving Sam and Elizabeth in the motel room alone.

"I have nothing." She said as she shut her laptop and glanced over at Sam. He was staring down at the ingredients in the hex bag with a pensive look.

"I might have found something, come take a look." He replied. Elizabeth got up slowly and shuffled her way over to Sam who was holding a coin in his hand.

"What is that?" She asked bending over so she could get a better look at the coin.

"I'm not sure, but its Celtic and defiantly not a knockoff, it looks to be around 600 years old. I also found a charred metacarpal bone of a child and some very old herbs." He answered.

"Great, so we are dealing with a very old and very powerful witch. That makes everything so much easier." Elizabeth said with a sigh as she plopped down on the sofa next to Sam.

"There was absolutely nothing in the police records either, Luke Wallace had no background and there were no police reports filed that would indicate anyone threatening him." She whispered.

"So we have nothing." Sam said.

"Exactly. Hopefully Dean will find something." Elizabeth replied.

Sam sighed and leaned back against the sofa, his eyes glanced over to Elizabeth. He had noticed that recently she looked as if she had something eating at her, he thought maybe it had been him but even after he apologized, she still looked like she had something on her mind.

"Lizzy, is there something bothering you? Apart from the whole Ruby thing?" Sam asked. Elizabeth looked over at Sam, his eyebrows were knitted and his light green eyes were deeply focused on her, for a second she wanted to give him a sarcastic answer about him caring about her now when he had months to do it while Dean was trapped in Hell, but she swallowed down the urge.

Truthfully, many things had been bothering her since the night of the witnesses. One being how the desk that had her pinned against the wall moved itself, and the other being Castiel, and how their last conversation left a very unfamiliar sour taste in her mouth. After finding out that Sam had been using his psychic powers again, part of her wanted to immediately blame him for the desk, however, something deep in her knew that this was not the truth. She knew the truth, but had no idea how to rationalize or explain it.

"I'm okay Sam." She lied.

"That's crap. Look we grew up together, I know when you're lying." He retorted. Elizabeth let her eyes roll, she could never get anything past these boys.

"Fine, it's just… " She began, taking a pause to consider what she was about to tell Sam. "Castiel… and what he said about the apocalypse, like this is really happening Sammy." She continued, mumbling out the lie.

Sam arched an eyebrow at her, for a split second she thought he was going to call her on her lie again, but he didn't, he simply shifted his body so that he was looking at her square in the face and said "I know, it's messed up… but we will figure it out. We always do."

Elizabeth flashed him a half smile, her lies were beginning to pile up on her. She had lied about the desk, lied about the extent of her conversation with Castiel, and even lied about how she felt about the blue-eyed Angel. She could feel herself slowly beginning to collapse under the weight of her white lies, however as bad as she felt for lying to everyone, she just couldn't open her mouth and speak the truth.

"Luke Wallace is so vanilla that he made vanilla look spicy" Dean said, entering the motel room with heavy footsteps. Sam and Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"Glad to see you two are actually holding conversations with each other again." Dean joked as he popped a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Seriously? After that guy just choked down a bunch of razor blades?" Sam asked his older brother as he chuckled and shook his head.

"We've already been down this road Sammy, it's Halloween." Dean replied as he threw the paper wrappers on the table.

"Did you guys find anything interesting?" He continued while he walked over to the pair of Winchesters sitting in front of a computer and hex bag.

"Well- it's a witch for sure!" Elizabeth said. Dean shot her a look that was full of humor and sarcasm.

"Really? What else could possible use a hex bag?" He asked her. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and punched him in the arm, which caused Dean to pretend like his arm had fallen off due to the fierceness behind the hit.

"Seriously you two?" Sam questioned while he raised his eyebrows at the pair.

"He started it." Elizabeth whispered, shooting Dean another side glare.

"Anyway, this isn't your typical hex bag. This herb has been extinct for 200 years, and I was telling Elizabeth before you came in that this coin looks to be around 600 years old." Sam said as he filled Dean in.

"And that?" Dean asked pointing to the charred metacarpal bone.

"A 100 year old charred finger bone, from a child." Elizabeth responded with a serious voice. Dean looked down at her in disbelief and then shivered.

"Witches, they are so freaking skeevy." He whispered.

Elizabeth let out a sigh as the boys went back and forth about how this witch was more powerful than they have ever dealt with, and about how Luke Wallace was a boring sack of potatoes.

She could feel herself slowly zoning out, as she had been doing a lot recently. Somewhere off in the distance, she could feel something odd, almost like a sensation that was pulling her towards a huge amount of power. It didn't feel dark like a witch power surge, but felt pure and strong. It was practically holy and strangely familiar.

"Hey! Earth to Elizabeth, let's go, there was another witchy like murder." Dean said as he snapped his fingers in front of Elizabeth's face.

She blinked a couple of times and then remembered that she was in a hotel room with Sam and Dean.

"You guys go ahead, I think I'll stay here. Dig into the lore a little more." She said.

"Alright, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Elizabeth said as she gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"Call us if you need anything." Dean said on his way out.

"I will." She yelled back, just before Sam shut the door.

"Now what the hell was that feeling?" She mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to reimagine the sensation that she had just experienced. After about ten minutes of nothingness, she sighed and opened her eyes. She had no idea what she was doing, nor why she was doing it. A small voice in the back of her head whispered to her that she imagined the feeling, but her gut said otherwise.

Just as she was about to try again, an intense headache hit her like a truck.

"Not again." She whispered gripping her head. It was then that she noticed how exhausted she was and figured that an hour or so nap would fix everything. Slowly she sprawled out on the couch and gave into the darkness that was closing in around her.

He stood in the run down motel, staring at the sleeping figure on the couch. So this was the famous Elizabeth Winchester that heaven spoke so nervously about he thought. The abomination that could bring his whole existence crashing down to the ground with the flick of her wrist. He knew that she had sensed his presence when he showed up earlier to spy secretly on the Winchesters for his superiors.

He did not realize that her powers were emerging so quickly.

His dark eyebrows furrowed as confusion washed over him, knowing full well that the only way her powers could be unlocked is if she had prolonged contact with celestial beings, seeing as they were the ones who locked her powers away for her uncle.

The small sound of wings fluttering made him turn and stare into the face of Castiel.

"Uriel. What are you doing?" He asked in a rough voice.

"The question brother, is what have you been doing? Why are her powers growing at such a quick rate?" Uriel asked with a smooth and implicating tone.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at Uriel, internally questioning what his brother was insinuating.

"It is not of import." He said quickly, waving Uriel off.

"It is important Castiel, don't you understand that she is public enemy number one for heaven?" Uriel scolded.

"She hasn't done anything Uriel." Castiel said, his anger growing considerably as he stared into the dark eyes of Uriel. Silently, he dared Uriel to say anything else about Elizabeth being a monster.

"Not yet brother. Not yet." Uriel said and with a flutter of his wings he was gone. Castiel sighed and clinched his jaw as he glanced over at Elizabeth's sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful and he found himself wondering how such a beautiful creature could be considered an enemy of heaven.

Quickly he shook off the thought and turned to follow Uriel, he didn't want his brother having any more reason to question his feelings towards the youngest Winchester, even though deep down, Castiel knew they existed

Tracy Davis was the name of the witch who was running around town. After finding out that she was attempting to rise Samhain- the demon that Halloween was originally based around, from hell. Elizabeth, Sam and Dean spent all morning running around, digging up anything they could on the apple bobbing cheerleader.

Slowly, Dean pulled the impala back into the parking lot of their motel, and sighed, turning off the engine.

"Well, I wish my highschool art teacher was as cool as.. Don." Dean said with a chuckle as he got out of the impala and slammed the door. Elizabeth shook her head and climbed out of the backseat, looking up at Dean.

"You didn't even take high school art." She said

"That you know of. I hid a lot of things as a teenager." Dean replied.

"Right, right. Sure. Because Dean Winchester was to much of a badass in school to take a dainty art class." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"See you get me…and as I recall, I wasn't the only badass in highschool." Dean retorted as he walked backwards, shooting a wink at Elizabeth.

"Oh shove it." She replied as she shoved Dean slightly, making him trip over the edge of the concrete sidewalk and grab onto one of the metal poles that suspended the second floor of the motel.

"Rude." Dean mumbled which made Elizabeth smile and roll her eyes.

"I swear you too act like you never even left highschool sometimes." Sam said as the three began walking towards their adjoining motel rooms.

"No, Sammy that's called knowing how to have fun. You should try it every now and then." Dean replied, which made Elizabeth smirk.

Elizabeth reached into her pocket to grab the key to the motel and then stopped dead in her tracks to avoid running into a kid who had on an astronaut costume. Her quick stop made Sam and Dean bump into her from behind.

"Trick or Treat!" The boy said. Elizabeth smiled slightly, she never got to celebrate Halloween as a kid, John always said that there was no use dressing up as the monsters they kill everyday.

"Sorry kid, we don't have any candy." Dean said from behind her.

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, remembering how just yesterday they had bought a huge bag of candy from a local gas station.

"No we have tons in the-" Sam began, echoing Elizabeth's thoughts.

"We did, but it's gone." Dean replied quickly, cutting his younger brother off. This made Elizabeth chuckle and glance down at Dean's obviously bloated stomach. She could not believe he ate all that candy already.

"Sorry kid, we can't help you." Elizabeth said in a more gentle tone than Dean used with the kid.

"I want candy!" The kid barked back.

"Oh I think you've had enough." Dean replied. Elizabeth didn't know whether she wanted to slap Dean on the arm for insulting the kid, or double over in laughter. So she settled for stifling a laugh and walked around the kid, unlocking the door and shaking her head as Sam went into the room.

"That wasn't necessary Dean." She whispered as Dean raised his eyebrows at her and walked into the room after Sam.

"Who are you!" Elizabeth heard Sam yell and quickly she reached down and pulled her favorite knife out of her boot.

"Sam, SAM wait!" Dean yelled as Elizabeth turned and entered the room.

"That's Castiel." He continued, which instantly made Elizabeth fold her knife back in and shove it quickly into her boot.

At the mere mention of his name, her stomach irrupted into a nervous fit, which instantly made her cheeks grow hot. The reaction annoyed her, she was always so confident around men, especially when she knew they found her attractive, but with Castiel, it was different, she couldn't get a read on him and every time she thought she had him pinned down, he did a full 360 and threw her off balance. Internally she cursed as the butterflies surged forward again, she needed to get a grip, it wasn't like she was in middle school anymore.

Slowly, she inhaled and let out a long shaky breath, preparing herself before she walked around Sam and stood on the opposite side of Dean.

As Castiel came into view, Elizabeth felt like the world stopped. There he was, standing silently in his pressed suit and long tan trench coat. His hair looking especially wind blown, and his crystal blue eyes standing out brightly against his slightly tanned skin. She had to admit, he was incredibly attractive, anyone who had a pair of eyes could see that, but there was something deeper that she felt drawn to when she looked at him. There was a different side to him, and she knew it, and that mysterious vibe he threw around had managed to suck her in and intrigue her to know ends.

"Who's he?" She asked, ripping her eyes away from Castiel and motioning towards the tall dark skinned man who stood staring out of the motel rooms back window. Dean glanced down at her and shrugged, indicating that he had no idea who the stranger was.

"Sam, so nice to finally meet you." Castiel said as rounded the bed and came to stand in front of Sam, all the while, avoiding making eye contact with Elizabeth.

"Oh my god, I really-uh sorry. I didn't- uh, it's an honor, really I've heard a lot about you." Sam stumbled as he outstretched his hand towards Castiel.

Elizabeth watched as Castiel glanced from Sam's face, to his hand. His eyebrows furrowed with a hint of confusion and Elizabeth unconsciously rolled her eyes and hissed "you're supposed to shake it."

This made Castiel finally look at her, and man did he look at her. His eyes bore into hers and she could see the mischief dancing around in them like smoke. The look only lasted for a fraction of a second, but it felt like eternity as she stood hopeless under his gaze.

"And I you. Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities." Castiel replied as he shook Sam's hand.

Elizabeth shook her head slightly, realizing that Castiel was not very good at introductions and was anything but subtle.

"Let's keep it that way." The unknown man standing at the window said in a deep and smooth voice.

Elizabeth took her eyes off of Castiel and Sam and looked over at the man as he turned around. He stood with a tall and prideful stance, as if he thought he was better than everyone else in the room. His suit was pressed and contrasted well off of his dark skin. His dark brown eyes that looked like hardened chocolate that was left out too long, glanced over the three Winchesters and then stopped when they landed on Elizabeth.

She could hear Castiel talking to Dean but couldn't quite make out the words as she kept her eyes locked onto the mysterious man, who in turn, kept his eyes locked on her. The tension in the room began to mount as the pair continued to stare each other down. Something in her stirred, like a horse that was rearing it's head back in defense. Elizabeth could almost feel the electricity flowing throughout the room as she continued to participate in the stare down. He looked at her like she belonged on the ground he walked on. Like she was nothing, like she was something that needed to be removed from the room immediately.

She wanted to reach out and slap the look off his smug face.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too." Elizabeth heard Castiel say as he walked in front of her and over to the bed that Sam slept on. She blinked a few times and then finally tore her gaze away from "Chuckles" and looked at Castiel. In his hand he held a hex bag that Elizabeth instantly recognized from all the other crime scenes.

"This was inside your walls, if we hadn't found it surely one or all of you would be dead." Castiel said, letting his eyes linger on Elizabeth for a fraction of a second longer than he should have.

"Fantastic." She mumbled eyeing the bag.

"Do you know where the witch is now?" Castiel continued.

He was all business today, his face held a stone like expression and his eyes were flat and absent of the emotion that was present just a few minutes ago.

"We are working on it." Dean said. Obviously this was not the answer Castiel had hoped for, because he sighed and clenched his jaw.

"That's unfortunate." He said with a deeper voice than normal.

"Why do you care?" Elizabeth said in a harsh tone, finally finding her voice.

Castiel turned to look at her, his head tilted slightly and his eyes narrowed just enough to make it look like he was reading her soul.

"The rising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." He said in a softer tone than he had previously used with Sam and Dean.

Elizabeth scoffed and let out a small chuckle. She had not intended on being so angry with Castiel, however, between his random appearing and disappearing and this mysterious man's egotistical stares, she was beginning to really despise Angels.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer?" Dean replied

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." The mystery man said in a monotone voice.

"Haven't you ever heard of an expression?" Elizabeth replied quickly, turning her rapidly building frustration onto him.

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel said simply as he gazed between the three Winchesters.

He was trying his best to ignore the obvious tension in the room. He had advised Uriel not to push Elizabeth's buttons because it would only result in more of her powers being unlocked, but he could tell now that his brother had not listened to him, or did not care. His eyes darted over to Elizabeth to steal a glance at her, she stood very rigid beside Sam, almost defensive, like an animal protecting herself from a predator. Her fists were slightly clinched and her eyes had darkened to a color he had never seen before.

He wanted to throw Uriel out of the window that he was standing at.

No, he wanted to go over to Elizabeth and tell her that she had nothing to fear, he wanted to interlock his hands with hers and help her release the tension that was building in them.

He wanted to- wait, what?

No- he wanted to find the witch that was attempting to raise Samhain and stop her. That's what he wanted to do.

Those were his orders.

His obligation to heaven was to stop the rising of lucifer, not worry about Elizabeth Winchester.

Still- he couldn't help but stare at her as she stared at Uriel. Her features alive with a prideful fire that only an extremely confident person could possess.

Castiel- dammit stop thinking about Elizabeth and get back to the topic of the witch.

Cas blinked, he had felt lost in his thoughts for ages, however only a few seconds had passed. Sam and Dean were staring at him, obviously waiting for him to continue his speech about the witch.

"She is too powerful and has cloaked herself, even from us." He said in the most steady voice he could muster up.

"Well, maybe if we work together-" Sam began

"Enough of this!" Uriel said from behind Castiel. As soon as he heard his brother open his mouth, he knew that Elizabeth had finally snapped.

"Look here asshat, who are you and why the hell should we care about what you have to say?" Elizabeth said, her voice dripping with angry venom.

Castiel closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip while pinching the bridge of his nose in between his fingers. This is what he had been trying to prevent, the last thing anyone needed was a full out war between Uriel and Elizabeth.

Slowly he sighed and glanced over at her, she had taken a step forward and was now hovering in front of Sam and Dean, practically daring Uriel to come any closer. It was obvious that she didn't trust him, in fact, it was obvious that she didn't trust many people.

"This is Uriel, he is what you might call- a specialist." He said.

The word specialist rang through Elizabeth's mind. She observed how Castiel's tone oozed with annoyance when he spoke of Uriel, and slowly a small smirk whisked over her face.

"Specialist for what?" Dean asked from behind her.

Uriel gave the crowd a small smile that did not reach his eyes as he buttoned his suit and took a few steps towards them. It did not go unnoticed that Elizabeth shifted her weight so that she was standing more in front of Sam and Dean, and this made Uriel shake his head and let out a low menacing chuckle.

The two angels shared a look, and the silence that was building between them made Elizabeth understand that they were planning on doing something, something big.

"What are you planning on doing Cas?" She asked

The name slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it causing her to want to go throw herself of the nearest building.

Castiel turned his head toward her, tilting it slightly and giving her a confused look that only lasted for a split second.

"Oh, you have a nickname for him now, do you?" Uriel asked her before Cas could answer.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and silently prayed to God that Uriel would shut the hell up, she didn't know how to hurt an angel, but she would find out by the end of this conversation if Uriel didn't keep his thoughts to himself.

"Look- you three need to leave this town immediately.." Cas said, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Why?" Dean asked roughly.

Without so much as a hesitation Castiel answered "Because we are about to destroy it."

Elizabeth turned her head to look at Sam and Dean as all three of their eyes widened in horror.

The intense silence in the room grew as everyone processed what Castiel had just said. Elizabeths' thoughts bounced off her head so loudly that she was positive everyone else could hear them.

These were angels for crying out loud, how could they blow up an innocent town?

They had to be lying, or bluffing, or something, this was not right. How could two angels of the lord stand in front of her and say they were planning on slaughtering hundreds of people just to kill one witch.

How could Castiel, someone who she thought was a least a little bit of a decent person, kill hundreds of innocent people. Uriel she could understand because he was a dick, but Cas?

No.

There was absolutely no way.

And wait- did she just call him a person?

Angel.

Not a person. An Angel. Of the lord.

An attractive angel of the lord who was standing only a few feet from her.

Stop- no, he just said they were planning on destroying a town. Stop thinking about how attractive he is.

"So this is your plan, your going to smite the whole freaking town?" Dean asked, breaking into the silence of the room and ripping Elizabeth from her thoughts.

"We are out of time, the witch must be killed. The seal must be saved." Cas said in a tone that made it sound like he was reading off a script.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open in slight horror. She tried to muster up the words in order to form a logical sentence however she couldn't get her mind to work.

They weren't bluffing.

They were going to blow up this town and kill a thousand people.

"There are a thousand people here!" Sam said, echoing Elizabeth's thoughts.

She was thankful that the boys could at least talk, all she could do was stand there, staring at Castiel like a scarecrow.

"One thousand two hundred and fourteen." Uriel said in his smooth and demeaning voice.

"And what, your willing to kill them all?" Sam asked in a shocked voice.

"This isn't the first time I've…purified a city." Uriel said, glancing at Elizabeth as he said the word purify.

"I'm sure it isn't." Elizabeth said, as she was finally able to put together a coherent sentence.

Uriel smirked at her and that was all it took for her to be back in full defense mode. She was not going to let them smite this entire town. There was no way that one witch would make them kill a thousand innocent people.

Once again, she could feel the electricity in the room, and she was vaguely reminded of the strange pulling sensation that she had felt yesterday when they first arrived in town.

"Look, I understand this is…regrettable." Cas began

"Regrettable, seriously?"Dean asked with a sarcastic tone.

"We have to hold the line, too many seals have been broken already." Cas continued, ignoring Dean as if he hadn't said anything.

"So now you care about stopping the seals from being broken? A couple weeks ago, you didn't give a damn with Lilith was rising witnesses to kill hunters!" Elizabeth said in an angry voice.

Castiel turned an looked at her, his eyes narrowed and the familiar look of anger flashed across his face. She remembered that look instantly, because the last time she saw it, he cornered her in bobby's kitchen and threatened to throw Dean back into the pit.

"So you're angry when I don't stop the seals from being broken, and you're angry when I do try and stop the seals from being broken. Don't you understand Elizabeth, this is lives of one thousand versus the lives of six billion. There is a bigger picture here." He said in a tone that was mixed with both annoyance and understanding.

"Right right, I forgot about your bigger picture crap." Elizabeth responded.

Once again, anger flashed over Castiel's face and he took a step towards Elizabeth and repeated his famous line that sent shivers down her spine.

"Lucifer cannot rise."

It was a simple statement that made her mouth slam shut and her eyes lock onto Castiel's. They stood there for a second, eyes locked on one another with energy pulsing between them in pure silence.

Elizabeth could feel it now, stronger than she had yesterday, and stronger than she had just a few minutes ago, the pull of pure power, the sensation that made it feel as though an elephant was being lifted off her chest.

And then Castiel broke the eye contact, and the elephant fell back on her chest, crushing her and practically knocking her off balance.

"Look we will stop this witch before she rises anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die!" Sam said

"We are waiting time with these mud monkeys and this… Abomination." Uriel said.

Elizabeth turned to look at Uriel, she had absolutely had it with this asshole of an angel. She clinched her fists so hard together that she could feel her nails piercing into her skin.

Abomination?

Who was he calling an Abomination?

Her?

Surely not her.

"Who the hell are you calling an abomination?" She said in a whisper.

Uriel once again gave her a small smirk. One that was filled with pride and an ego so large it could fill the entire motel room.

"You, obviously." He said simply.

"Excuse me?" She said, confused as to why that would even be his nickname of choice for her.

"Alright look here chuckles, leave her alone." Dean snarled.

"And watch the name calling." Sam chimed in.

"If you two mud monkeys only knew who she really was, you wouldn't be so quick to defend her." Uriel said.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, and felt her body begin to shake with anger. She had, had it and quickly she started walking towards Uriel, hell bent on slapping him back to Heaven.

Castiel observed this and before she could get anywhere near Uriel, he grabbed her by the wrist and held her back.

The touch of his cool skin on her scalding wrist brought Elizabeth to a screeching halt. She turned her head to find Castiel inches away from her, pleading silently with his eyes, begging her to stop. Not only did she sense the electric shock this time, but she practically felt it, radiating off of Castiel and flowing through his arm and into her body.

Her hand began to shake slightly as if she had not eaten in a couple days. She heard the wind outside pick up however her eyes did not leave Castiel's.

It was power flowing into more power.

It was power unlocking an even bigger power.

It was heaven, cracking open the treasure chest that held Elizabeth Winchester's deepest and most darkest secret.

And then it was over.

Castiel let go of her wrist quickly and took three steps backwards, his eyes slightly wider than they had been moments ago.

He had sensed it too, and unlike Elizabeth he knew what that sensation was, as did Uriel who stood taller now with a very dark and dangerous expression. The room had gone quiet, Elizabeth had slowly backed away from Uriel, silent and still electrified from Castiel's touch. Sam and Dean stood with the same defensive stance, angry that Uriel and Castiel were planning on blowing up this town, and furious that Uriel had the balls to insult Elizabeth in front of them. Unlike Sam, Dean had noticed the akaward tension between Elizabeth and Castiel when he grabbed her wrist, however he decided calling her on it right now was not the best idea and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Look, you can't do this you are angels! You're…you're supposed to show mercy!" Sam finally said as his words cut through the silence like a sharp knife.

Uriel laughed softly, and shook his head, his eyes tore away from Elizabeth, who had shrunken away now and was lightly grasping onto her wrist- and landed on Sam.

"Says who?" He asked

Castiel sighed, he wanted to help the Winchesters, he wanted that more than anything. However they had their orders, and Uriel was not going to allow him to stray from them. He couldn't help but glance over at Elizabeth, her eyes seemed far away as if she was lost in thought and he knew that she was questioning everything that happened and was currently happening in this room.

He should have known better than to touch her.

He should have been stronger, more disciplined. How could he be so reckless as to shove the key into the lock that held her powers in.

How could he jeopardize everything the Angels were working towards?

Easy- with one look into her beautiful emeralds.

Everything he had ever known was turned on their head when he looked into her eyes. In them, he saw nothing that he had ever seen inside a human before. There was such a strength, along with a fearlessness that pulled him in and then punched him in the gut, leaving him breathless.

He couldn't help himself around her, and it was almost like a different person took over his body and made him act completely out of character.

Never before had he experienced such a jolt in his stomach when he saw someone.

Never before had he experienced such joy when someone said his name.

Never before had he experienced looking into someone's eyes and becoming completely lost.

Never before had he doubted his superiors, had he disobeyed his superiors, had he wanted to choose humans, over Angels.

No- the plan was just, stop the witch from breaking the seal, stop Lucifer from rising. Go back to heaven and continue to be a obedient solider.

"I know you may not understand this right now, but you must have faith. There is no other choice." Castiel finally said. As he said it he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Was his plan as just as he thought it was?

Was having faith really all that was needed in order to stop Lucifer?

"Of course you have a choice! What are you telling me that you have never questioned a crap order, or are you just a couple of hammers?" Dean said roughly.

Of course he had questioned a crap order, he was doing that right now, but he couldn't reveal that in front of Uriel and live to tell the story.

"Tell me something Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Castiel asked, touching on the subject that he knew any of the Winchesters would grow defensive of.

Dean swallowed and narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed angel in front of him, he glanced over at Sam and then at Elizabeth who still looked a little shell shocked but was now paying attention to the conversation.

Dean was not going to let these Angels smite the whole town like they were nothing.

"Well sorry to inform you boys but the plans have changed.." Dean began

"What? Are you going to stop us?" Uriel said breaking into the beginning of Dean's speech.

Dean smiled slightly and then glanced over at Castiel who's eyes were piercing him through narrowed slits.

Did Dean dare make a move at Uriel like Elizabeth had?

Yes- of course he dared, he didn't give a damn what Castiel thought, and he especially didn't give a damn about Uriel.

So he took a couple steps forward, getting into the face of the smug angel.

"No I don't think you can stop me, but if you are going to smite this whole town, then you're going to smite us along with it because we aren't leaving…and seeing as you guys went through all the trouble to rescue me from hell, I think I'm pretty important to the man upstairs. So you want to waste me? Go ahead. See how he digs that." Dean said.

Sam breathed out a sigh as he watched his older brother get into the face of the most powerful creature he had ever seen.

Dean had guts, but so did Elizabeth, because five minutes ago she was stalking over to that same powerful creature, fists clinched like she was going to punch him.

Guts. That was the Winchester way.

"Dean…" Elizabeth said gently bringing Sam out of his thoughts.

She walked past Sam, brushing his arm slightly as she did. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was Dean getting smitted by these Angels, especially the one he was currently staring down.

"I could drag you out of here myself." Uriel said quietly, making Elizabeth stop in her tracks, right beside Castiel.

She couldn't look at him, not after what she just experienced with him. Her stomach felt his presence, and proceeded to do numerous flips as she tried to concentrate on anything but the overwhelming fragrance that Castiel carried with him.

"See- you'd still have to kill me and then that brings us back to square one. You're really going to wipe out a whole town for one little witch? Sounds to me like your compensating for something." Dean replied.

Elizabeth stifled a laugh as Uriel's face hardened with Dean's implication.

This did not go over well with the Angels in the room as they both shot her a look, which made her mask her laughs with coughs. Leave it to Dean Winchester to imply that an angel had a small package.

Once again there was a silence around the room, which was once again, broken by Sam.

"We can do this! We can stop this witch, and the summoning. Just let us. Please." He said.

Elizabeth turned to look at Castiel now, her cheeks burned hot red when she found that he was already looking at her.

Dean had now joined Elizabeth and stood next to her defiantly, silently awaiting the angel's answer.

"Castiel don't let thes-" Uriel began in a loud voice.

"ENOUGH." Castiel said in a firm and demanding voice. Uriel fell silent and Elizabeth's eyes widened as she was instantly reminded of how in charge Castiel could act.

It was hot.

Like majorly hot.

No- it wasn't, Castiel was not hot. He was a celestial being, wearing the meat suit of someone who was incredibly hot.

Elizabeth wanted to mentally slap herself as her cheeks grew even redder.

"I suggest you move quickly." Castiel demanded.

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief, they were going to let them stop the witch, they weren't going to smite the whole town.

"Don't worry about us." Dean said as he turned to walk out of the door that Sam was already waiting at.

Elizabeth didn't follow him immediately, however she hovered in front of Castiel, staring at him, thankful that he was letting them save this seal and the town.

"LIZZY!" Dean yelled from outside, obviously very angry.

"Thank you." She breathed out to Castiel. His blue eyes widened and he nodded slightly, acknowledging her thanks as she ran out of the room.

"ASTRONAUT!" He heard Dean yell as Elizabeth laughed heavily.

Her laugh sounded like beautiful, chiming bells that he could listen to all day.

"This is not good Castiel. What in the world are you thinking?" Uriel said.

"Drop it brother. It is no longer of any concern to you." He responded, frustrated that Uriel's voice overshadowed Elizabeth's laughter.

"No longer a concern… Explain to me something when you grabbed Elizabeth, what did you feel? Probably the same thing that I felt. You unlocked some of her powers." Uriel said

"Yes- and you called her an abomination! Which was uncalled for, and will probably spur her to ask questions that we cannot answer." Castiel said with an evident angry tone.

"Brother- why do you care so much? Why did you let these mud monkeys make the decision?" Uriel asked.

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned away from his brother. Not one hundred percent sure why he chose the Winchesters plan over heaven's plan.

He sighed and turned back around to look at Uriel.

"You shouldn't call them that." He replied, ignoring Uriel's question about why he sided with them.

"Why? That's what they are. They are savages Castiel, running around on two legs." Uriel responded.

Castiel clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Uriel.

"You are close to blasphemy." He whispered.

This statement obviously made Uriel uncomfortable because he shifted on his feet and diverted his eyes away from Castiel's. Castiel was growing tired of arguing with Uriel, he was his brother, his fellow angel, who he should be siding with, then again, Uriel was a hard one to get along with, even in past assignments.

"Look… Dean Winchester is important, Elizabeth Winchester is important and Sam Winchester is important. You know that each of them has potential to be something that they currently are not. We must look after them all for they are out mission…at any rate…everything is out of our hands now." Castiel said with a exhausted sigh.

"They may be our mission, but do you honestly believe that I will follow orders from Dean Winchester? Besides, not everything has to be out of our hands brother." Uriel responded.

This peaked Castiel's interest, he knew that Uriel always had backup plans when it came to completing missions, however most were immoral and completely against everything that Angels stood for.

"And what would you suggest?" Castiel asked

"It's obvious, that we drag Dean Winchester out of here, and then blow this insignificant pinprick off the map!" Uriel said harshly.

Pinprick? This was their fathers creation, and it was beautiful, not one part of Earth was insignificant, not one human being was unimportant.

"Uriel…." Castiel began, combing through his thoughts so that he would pick the right words to say.

"Our true orders are to follow whatever Dean says, you know that. We cannot simply remove him from the picture and blow this pinprick as you so say, off the map. That is disobedience." He continued.

Uriel leaned back against the wall and fixed Castiel with a gaze that was full of mischief and curiosity.

"Disobedience you say? Haven't you already been participating in that Castiel?" Uriel asked.

Cas knitted his eyebrows together and tilted his head slightly, truly confused at what Uriel was insinuating.

"What?" He asked

"Elizabeth Winchester brother, you said it yourself last night, her powers can only be unlocked by prolonged exposure to celestial beings. Us. And seeing as you are the only angel within a fifty foot radius of her, I would assume that it is you doing the unlocking. I saw it for myself, right here. Now if that were true… You would be the one disobeying heavens orders. Elizabeth Winchester is not to unlock any of her unholy powers, and if she does, if she finds out about her heritage, she must be disposed of like the garbage she is. Castiel. Please tell me that you have not forgotten this." Uriel said.

He had not forgotten this, in fact it frequently ping ponged through his mind whenever he was anywhere near Elizabeth. It was a constant battle between staying away from her, and being near her. He knew that he had unlocked some of her powers, the only thing saving him was that she did not know about them, nor did she know how to use them. It was all there, the headaches, being able to feel his and Uriel's energy, the shaky hand. She was becoming more unhinged with every encounter they had, and he knew it. Every time he told himself to leave her alone and find Dean, he ended up convincing himself that he needed to hear her voice, and he had no idea why.

"You like her…" Uriel said with wide eyes.

Yes… He did like her, and it shook him to his core because he did not know what to do about it.

"Uriel, I do not like Elizabeth." He said. He could feel his lie burning through his teeth as it rolled off his tongue.

"Hmm, I certainly hope not Castiel, for that would be the utmost treason to Heaven." Uriel said, and with that, he fixed Castiel with one last look of concern, and then disappeared with the sound of a flutter.

Castiel breathed out a sigh of relief, he figured that if he had to stand under Uriel's knowing gaze any longer he would crack and speak of all his feelings that he did not understand. He let out another sigh and attempted to move his thoughts away from the youngest Winchester.

All he could do was wait for Sam, Dean and Elizabeth, and hope that they stopped this witch from raising Samhain.

"I cannot BELIEVE it is the teacher!" Elizabeth said as she leaned against the trunk of the impala. They had been right there, staring him in the face. They could have stopped this thing hours ago if they had just paid a little more attention.

Out of frustration Elizabeth kicked backwards, connecting her foot with the impalas back driver tire.

"HEY! Don't take it out on baby." Dean said as he and Sam strolled over to her.

"Apologize." Dean continued as he pointed at the car. Elizabeth knew he was not playing around, he never did, especially when it came to his Impala.

"Dear baby, I apologize for kicking you, I did not mean to, I promise it won't happen again." She said as she rubbed the top of the car.

"Baby says thank you, and apology accepted. Do it again, and you'll be walking." Dean said as he opened the front door and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Well let's go you two, we got a witch to kill!" Dean said as Sam and Elizabeth shared a small smile with each other.

Elizabeth climbed into the backseat and let her thoughts drift off as Dean started the impala and took off.

She felt bad for Sam, he had this picture perfect image of Heaven and Angels and didn't want to believe Dean when he said that they were dicks. Castiel and Uriel ruined that for him, and that upset her beyond belief because Sammy was- despite everything they had seen and been through- still religious. He had always believed in the Bible and church, and even God. Whereas she and Dean simply believed that there was nothing after death expect becoming an evil spirit or a demon. They did not believe in the power of God because had there been a God, he wouldn't have let the world fall apart like it had.

He would have saved her parents, and her aunt and uncle.

He would have saved Alex, Meg, and Hendrickson.

He would have saved all the innocent people who died at the hands of supernatural circumstances.

But then- she would have never met Castiel.

No, she didn't want to think about him right now, because thinking about him brought on images of Uriel, and that made her see red. Who was he to call her an abomination, and what the hell did that even mean.

Was she some product of premarital sex?

Maybe it was because she was a hunter, and had killed numerous creatures that lurked in the night without blinking an eye.

Yeah that had to be it, he was referring to her as a murder. Just, in more eloquent language.

But when he said that word, she saw the reflection in Castiel's eyes. The fear, the rage, almost as if Uriel had spilled heavens biggest secret.

Then there was when he touched her. His touch had felt so calming and reassuring in her moment of rage. It was like the calm before the storm, and then he sent that electrical shock through her, and not even a metaphorical shock, but a real, vibrating and coursing through her body shock, and she couldn't explain what it did.

It felt like a piece of her was unlocking itself, almost like she had this part of her hidden behind some door and Castiel was slowly breaking that door down. After the touch she had felt stronger and her senses felt sharper. Everything had changed but nothing appeared different. She was still the same 5'5, 150 pound Winchester that she had always been…but something inside of her was different, and she could feel it, and she wanted to talk to Sam and Dean about it but she couldn't find the words. The only person she knew that could accurately explain to her what happened was Castiel, and that meant she would have to find him again, and make him answer her questions.

"We're here." Sam said.

Here meant a abandoned looking house that they had been able to track Don the mega witch to.

"Great." Elizabeth mumbled as she clambered out of the back on the impala. She hated witches, they could always sense them coming from miles away and could throw them around the room with a flick of their supernatural wrist.

Plus all their ingredients in all their spells were disgusting.

Like a charred metacarpal bone of a child for example.

"Let's light this bitch up." Dean said as he opened the bottom of the trunk and grabbed and dispersed all the witch killing necessities.

"And stop Lilith in the process." Sam chimed it.

Lilith, just the name made Elizabeth want to grind her teeth together in disgust.

"Alright, stay close, see a witch, shoot a witch, got it?" Dean asked the pair of younger Winchesters,

"Yeah Dean we got it, just move." Elizabeth whispered.

Dean nodded and as quietly as possible the three moved into the house, guns cocked and ready for anything that might be lurking around the cobwebbed corners.

Every floor board in the house seemed to squeak, and even more so when Sam walked on them. Dean would repeatedly glance over his shoulder at Sam and Elizabeth and glare because of the noise they were making.

"Well if this witch doesn't know we are here by now, then he is deaf." Dean whispered as they stood in front of the basement door.

"It's not my fault, it's an abandoned house with crap flooring." Sam replied.

"Will both of you shut up, we are trying to stop a seal from being broken. That seems to be important." Elizabeth said to the two boys.

Dean raised his eyebrows at her and gave her his best offended look before he grabbed onto the basement doorknob and threw it open.

The first thing Elizabeth saw was Tracy, tied up and hanging from the ceiling. The next thing she saw was Don- brandishing a knife and headed their way. Before he could move any further she raised her gun and pumped Don full of bullets. His heavy body fell to the ground and Elizabeth grimaced while Sam ran over to untie Tracy.

Dean checked Don's pulse and glanced up at Elizabeth, signaling that he was dead. She let out a breath and glanced around the room, she hated killing people, even if they were supernatural creatures, it never sat right with her, ending a life, but it was the job, and it kept millions of other innocent human beings safe.

"Ugh, he was going to kill me!" Tracy cried, making Elizabeth divert her attention to the girl.

"That sick son of a bitch, I mean did you see what he was doing… What he was saying?" Tracy continued.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, something felt off about Tracy, her voice sounded scared but her eyes registered with an excited emotion. There was something else that Elizabeth couldn't make out, but before she could even begin to contemplate what it might be, Tracy revealed herself.

The three Winchesters flew backwards as Tracy yelled out an incantation in Latin. Elizabeth hit the ground hard and her gun slid across the wooden floor. She barely paid attention as Tracy rambled on about how Don was her brother and being stuck with him for 600 years. All she could focus on was the intense pain in her stomach and how her gun was too far away to get too.

They were stuck, none of them could reach their weapons and they couldn't move very far either. Tracy began to chant in Latin and Elizabeth glanced over at Sam, his eyes were darting between Tracy and Don's body, she could see an idea forming in the features of his face.

"Sammy- what is it?" She whispered through clinched teeth.

He didn't say a word, instead he outstretched his hand and dropped it into Don's blood, he began wiping it on his face, and all Elizabeth could do was stare in horror.

"What…are you doing?" Dean breathed out.

"Just follow my lead." Sam replied as he quickly put blood onto Dean's disgusted face.

"Lizzy, put some on, now." Sam hissed.

Elizabeth licked her lips and forced herself to swallow down the bile that was beginning to form in the back of her throat.

This was disgusting, she was currently putting a dead mans blood on her face for reasons unknown.

The wet substance felt thick and heavy on her face and the smell of iron and salt filled her nose as she finished wiping the blood onto her.

The floor began to shake, and loudly cracked open. A thick black substance pooled out of the crack and flooded into the mouth of Don.

Elizabeth knew exactly what it was, and exactly what they had failed to stop.

Samhain.

The once witch inhabited body rose to his feet and stood in front of Tracy. Elizabeth could hear them talking, but didn't dare look over at them. Her eyes slammed shut when she heard the familiar sound of bones cracking and then a soft thud as Tracy fell to the ground dead. She could hear Samhain walking towards them now and Elizabeth did everything she could to control her breathing.

Don't freak out. It's just a very powerful demon- who we promised would not be risen.

Great, now not only were the Angels dicks, but they were correct dicks, who were probably going to be extremely arrogant after this and never let them make any decisions again.

Samhain stopped for a split second and glanced down at the three Winchesters, their faces covered with masks. To him, they appeared dead and without a second look, he stepped over them and walked out of the room.

Elizabeth let herself breath as she heard his footsteps vanish. Her eyes opened and she looked over at Sam and Dean.

"How did you know that would work?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam shrugged and sat up.

"I took a chance. Halloween lore said that people used to wear masks to hide from him" He replied.

"So our lives were based off of a chance?" Dean questioned

"Well it worked. Come on let's go, we have to stop Samhain from rising his counterparts." Sam said as he stood up. He helped Elizabeth up and the three ran to the impala, they all knew they had failed at stopping the seal, but at least they could stop Samhain from running around town, killing innocent people.

Castiel felt it, like a rubber band had snapped, and he let out a heavy sigh. Another seal had broken, meaning the Winchesters failed at stopping Samhain.

He should have allowed Uriel to smite the town, stopping this whole thing from happening…but then innocent human beings would have died, and Castiel did not think he could live with himself it he had allowed that to happen.

Nevertheless, he knew that the Winchesters would succeed in exorcising Samhain back to Hell, for they always seemed to succeed at things like that. Silently he hoped Heaven would not be too angry with him, and he briefly wondered if Elizabeth was okay.

Elizabeth was not in any way okay. As soon as they arrived at the graveyard, she was separated from her cousins. She could hear them calling her name but the powerful grip that held onto her from behind covered her mouth with a extremely strong force, forcing her to stay quiet. Once their voices faded, the grip loosened and she felt herself being dragged deeper into the cemetery.

"What do you want asshole?" Elizabeth said as she tried to rip herself out of the grip of the person dragging her.

"You. I know who you are." The man said turning around and coming face to face with her.

Samhain had her. He had her and he blood froze in her veins as their eyes locked onto each other.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Elizabeth questioned.

"My weapon." Samhain said cryptically, he turned back around and continued to drag her into the abandoned church.

"Weapon? I'm just a person. How can I be your weapon, dude, let me go!" Elizabeth pleaded. Samhain's grip on her arm was becoming painful now and she could practically feel the bruise being imprinted into her skin.

"Silence yourself girl." Samhain commanded as they entered the church.

"Have you met me? I usually don't shut up." Elizabeth replied. As soon as the words left her mouth she knew it was a bad idea. Samhain turned on her quickly and shoved her into an empty room that held nothing but a stain-glass window. He pushed her up against the wall and then covered her with his body. He threw his hand over her mouth and leaned in close, so that their noses were practically touching. Elizabeth squirmed under his grasp, hoping to free herself.

"You will learn to listen to me, for I will be in charge of you until Lucifer can rise. Now Elizabeth Winchester- shut your mouth, or I will shut it for you." Samhain whispered into her ear. She narrowed her eyes at him and bucked her hips in an attempt to throw him off of her. He chuckled and gripped her arms tighter, shoving her deeper into the wall, causing her the grit her teeth in pain as the wall connected hard with her back.

"You. Will. Learn." He said once again, his lips left her ear and moved across her jaw.

Frustrated that she could not get free of the demon, Elizabeth closed her eyes and hoped to God that Sam or Dean would find her.

She could feel Samhain's hands moving up her arms and she once again tried to squirm away from him.

"I've been in hell a long time, I've forgotten how beautiful women are. Especially powerful women." Samhain whispered into her neck.

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows and began kicking at him, hoping to connect with him in any way, this only made him laugh more as he used his demon powers to trap her against the wall. She couldn't move at all now, all she could do was cringe as Samhain's mouth began placing wet kisses on her neck. She swallowed down the bile that was forming in the back of her throat, and once again began praying.

Please, Please, Sam, Dean, anyone find me! Help me! Please!

As Samhain's arms moved downwards and under her shirt, Elizabeth heard a voice that almost made her cry out in joy.

"Hey! Asshole, leave her alone." Sam said.

Samhain turned around and blasted a bright white light at Sam, that did nothing but blind Elizabeth.

"Yeah… That little trick doesn't work on me." Sam said as he continued to walk towards the demon.

Elizabeth wanted to move and help Sam but Samhain still had her trapped against the wall. She internally cringed as Samhain and Sam began to fight, punches connected on one another's faces with sheer force. For a second, Sam had the upper hand on the demon, but then Samhain pinned Sam against the wall and began choking him.

"SAM!" Elizabeth cried out.

He glanced over at her and gave her a small wink. Quickly he pulled out Ruby's knife and cut into Samhain's arm. The demon let out a small groan and dropped Sam, as the slice on his arm caused him intense pain.

Sam ran over to Elizabeth, but was quickly distracted as Samhain ran towards him. Sam knew what he had to do, and without thinking he raised his hand, mentally stopping Samhain in his tracks.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she watched Sam struggled to release the demon from inside Don's body. He had promised her and Dean that he would never use his powers again, he promised them that he had stopped, but by the looks of it he had not stopped. Black liquid began flowing out of Don's body, and Elizabeth could see Sam was struggling even more now, small groaning noises were escaping his mouth as more and more black liquid flowed out Don.

Elizabeth glanced over the the entrance of the room, standing there, holding an expression that she knew matched hers, was Dean.

They both watched as Sam finished exorcising the demon and fell to the ground. Elizabeth felt the weight lift off her body and she too fell hard to the ground. She was breathing hard as he eyes focused on nothing but Sam.

He had promised.

He had lied… And she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him anymore.

"Lizzy I…" Sam began as she stood up and walked past him.

"Drop it Sam." She said. She didn't want to hear his explanations, she didn't even want to look at him.

Quickly she brushed past Dean and kept walking until she reached the impala.

How could Sam do this after he swore he would never do it again. Yeah he was trying to save her, but there was a time when he would have grabbed the knife and plunged it into Samhain's heart. It was almost like Sam was looking to use his powers.

His demonic powers.

Elizabeth breathed out a frustrated sigh and glanced down at her arms. Like she had suspected, two hand prints were visible on both her arms. She could also feel her back beginning to bruise, and tasted the blood that oozed out of her busted lip.

Samhain had really done a number on her.

Sam and Dean were walking out of the church. Each was quiet and didn't dare say a word to one another. When they reached the impala, Dean glanced over at Elizabeth.

"You okay?" He asked her.

No she wasn't okay, she was absolutely appalled at what she had just seen Sam do.

"Yeah- I'm fine, lets just go." She lied as she avoided looking at Sam and climbed into the backseat of the impala.

Tonight had sucked, her body hurt all over, her head ached and she could hardly look at her older cousins as they drove back to the motel. On top of all that, another seal had broke, meaning that Lilith was one step closer to releasing Lucifer from Hell. Elizabeth could only imagine what Castiel was going to say about that failure.

Slowly, Elizabeth felt falling victim to the sleep that was closing in around her.

Yeah- tonight defiantly sucked.

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke early, earlier than Sam and Dean. She knew she had only gotten about two or three hours of sleep, and her body ached everywhere. She stretched out on her bed and was especially glad today that she had her own room. Last night, the ride home had been akaward and silent. Once they arrived at the motel, Elizabeth went straight to her room, and didn't say a word to Sam or Dean. Her mind had been racing all night, questions bounced around her skull making it hard for her to sleep.

Why had Uriel called her an abomination?

Why had Samhain called her a weapon and insinuated that Lucifer would own her?

Why was Sam still using his powers?

Why did everything in her seem to change after Castiel touched her yesterday?

Nothing made sense, and the more she thought about it the more frustrated she became. Frustrated she threw the blankets off of her and tumbled out of bed. She threw on her nearest and cleanest clothes, pulled on her combat boots and thew her hair up into a messy bun. She grabbed her leather jacket and exited her room quietly, needing some fresh air.

She absentmindedly began walking, the crisp fall air felt amazing on her skin and she relished in the mixed smells of pumpkin, leaves and cinnamon. Fall had always been her favorite time of year, the weather was perfect- not too hot, and not too cold.

After walking about five or so minutes, she found herself being pulled towards a small park. She could hear the numerous screams and laughs of children as they played on the playscape and swings. Another pulling sensation made her turn her attention from the children and look over to a bench that sat a couple feet away from the park. Sitting on the bench, in his identifiable trenchcoat with extremely tousled hair was the Angel that had been running through Elizabeth's mind all night- Castiel.

Quickly she walked over to him, feeling a stronger pulse of energy with each step she took towards the Angel.

Her mind raced with questions that she knew he had to have the answers too.

"Castiel?" She said in a questioning tone as she reached the bench where he sat.

He looked up at her, surprised to see that she was standing there. His blue eyes pierced her green ones with such a force that it almost knocked the wind out of her.

"How did you find me?" He asked as she sat down on the wooden bench next to him. He noticed how close she was too him, and instantly he felt like the wind got knocked out of his stomach.

"Honestly, I don't know, I was just walking, without thinking really and found myself being pulled here." Elizabeth whispered.

Castiel arched an eyebrow at her and internally cursed to himself, he should have known that after everything that happened yesterday, she would be able to detect his aura of power, even if she didn't realize what drew her here.

"If that makes any sense." She continued when Castiel remained silent.

"It makes sense." He said with a sigh.

Elizabeth stared hard at his profile, his blue eyes stared straight out in front of him, as if to avoid making eye contact with her. She sighed, how could everything about her make sense to him, but not her. How did he know what was going on, but she knew nothing. She wanted him to explain, since day one he had been dropping cryptic hints about her and her father and after Uriel and Samhain she knew that something was different about her, she could practically feel it.

Castiel glanced over at Elizabeth, realizing that she had gone silent, which was unlike her. He noticed that her green eyes were fogged over as if she was deep in thought.

"Elizabeth." He said simply, attempting to pull her from her thoughts.

Elizabeth blinked a couple of times and then looked back to Castiel. His head was tilted slightly and his eyebrows were furrowed, making the skin in between them crease, she almost felt herself try and reach up in an attempt to smooth out the lines but she resisted and instantly felt her cheeks growing hot.

"Are you hot?" Castiel asked as he noticed the color change in her face.

Elizabeth let out a small chuckle, instantly grateful for Castiel's lack of human knowledge.

"Cas…." She began, hesitating slightly, unsure of how to ask him about herself.

He smiled slightly as she used his new nickname and briefly remembered the shock on Uriel's face when she called him that yesterday in her motel.

"What is going on with me? Why did Uriel call me an abomination, why did Samhain say I was going to be his weapon? Why…why did I feel like I was electrocuted when you touched me yesterday? Everything about me felt different, what did you do to me Cas?" She said as the words tumbled out of her mouth without any filter.

Cas sighed and looked away from her again, he wanted to explain everything to her, and the pleading look in her eyes made his heart ache with a pain that he had never experienced before.

"Unfortunately. I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you." He replied.

Which was true, he was not allowed to tell her anything about her powers. His superiors made it extremely clear that Elizabeth was not to know anything about what she truly was. If she uncovered anything about her heritage…Heaven would have no choice but to kill her, and the thought of her dying made a lump form in the back of his throat. Quickly he swallowed it and glanced over at Elizabeth. Clearly she had been expecting him to answer her differently and she looked annoyed that he was holding information back.

"Why not?" She asked.

Castiel let out another sigh and mentally noted that she like Sam and Dean, asked too many questions.

"My superiors have made it clear that I am not to.. Disclose with you any information pertaining your abilities." He responded.

"My abilities? Castiel what the hell are you not telling me?" She asked, her frustration growing immensely with the Angel sitting beside her.

Castiel knitted his eyebrows together again and bit on his bottom lip. Like every time before, he found it extremely hard not to tell her everything. He shook his head and stood up In frustration, rounding the bench to stand by the huge oak tree that towered over the small park. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to look at Elizabeth, who had stood with him and followed him over to the tree.

"Please tell me. I don't know what Heaven has on you, but they don't own you Cas, you can tell me, it's your choice, not theirs." She said as she reached out a touched his arm.

Time seemed to freeze as he looked down at where her burning hand was. He could feel the creeping pulse of electricity begin to flow between them, as it had yesterday when he grabbed her wrist. He swallowed hard and looked back up into her eyes. In them, was an intensity that Cas had never seen before. He knew that she was strong willed, but never had he imagined that he would get caught up in it. He thought he would be stronger when it came to her, but he quickly found out that he was not. He wanted to do everything he could to ease her confusion and he wanted to piece her visible broken pieces back together.

He wanted her, and once he admitted that to himself, he knew that everything was over.

"Elizabeth…I'll explain it, all of it. But not here, it's too open, I'll meet you at Bobby's once you get back there…then I'll tell you everything." He said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, she had expected him to fight her on this, but his eyes looked exhausted and briefly she felt an ache in her heart as his facial expressions literally looked pained.

"…thank you." She breathed out.

Cas's eyes never left her face, and she could feel herself growing hot under his intense gaze. She wanted him to say something, or do something that would break their eye contact. She herself wanted to break their eye contact but she couldn't. She was falling into the crystal clear oceans and quickly drowning in them.

Slowly she felt herself being pulled towards him, she screamed in her head to stop, to high tail it out of there and never look back. To put Castiel in the dust, but heart body screamed something different, it yearned for him and begged to be touched by this mysterious angel standing in front of her.

Their lips were inches apart.

She could feel his breath on her face, and could his distinctive, warm summer day mixed with ozone, odor filled her nostrils.

He was so close that she could see the slight stubble on his face, and in a lapse of judgment, she brought her hand up and allowed it to touch his cheek. She expected him to draw back, but his eyelashes fluttered closed for a split second and he actually leaned into her touch.

He leaned into it!

Internally she was freaking out.

She felt awkward, like a teenager experiencing their first kiss, and she wanted to slap herself because she never felt like this with guys. She couldn't believe that she was centimeters away from him, his lips were right there, if they leaned into each other just a little further they would be kissing. Her mind was beginning to go blank as she felt Castiel put a warm hand on her waist, which caused her breath to hitch.

With each new touch Elizabeth felt the electric jolt that she was beginning to become accustomed to grow stronger and stronger.

She looked back up at his eyes, which had darkened considerably in the last few seconds.

"Wh….what are you doing?" She mumbled.

Castiel let out a small breath and raised his eyebrow, looking like he was considering something. He knew that he was unlocking more of Elizabeth's powers as they spoke, but he did not care, all her cared about was how close she was to him and what it might feel like to press his lips against her very full ones.

"Considering disobedience." He replied roughly.

Just as he went to lean in more and close the space between them, Elizabeth's phone began to ring. Quickly Elizabeth jumped back, her face flushed and her fingers trembling as she pulled the phone out of her back pocket.

The caller ID said Dean and Elizabeth let out a small groan.

"What?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"Where are you? We are about to leave, to head back to bobby's but low and behold, you aren't here." Dean grumbled.

"I went for walk, I'll be there in like five minutes." She replied.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up." He said as he clicked off the phone.

Elizabeth sighed and shoved the phone back into her pocket. She ran her hands over her face and then looked back up at Castiel.

"I'm uh…right, yeah sorry. I have to go, but I will defiantly call you when I get to Bobby's. So we can uh talk." She rambled nervously.

"Right, it will be something that needs to be talked about in front of Sam, Dean and Bobby. They will more than likely want to know what I'm going to tell you." He replied in a shaky voice. His body was still trying to come down from the high it had just experienced.

"Yeah, okay.." She said with a smile.

He returned it with a smile of his own as she began walking backwards.

"I'll see you then Elizabeth." He said.

She nodded and then turned to walk off but quickly turned back around, a question forming in her head.

"Cas. How do I call you?" She asked.

He chuckled slightly and glanced up at the sky and then looked back down at her.

"Just pray to me." He answered simply, and with that, he disappeared with the flutter of his wings


	10. Chapter 9- The Antichrist

**A/N- This chapter is the dreaded info chapter, I know, I know. Boring, BUT it does all end up with an intresting ending.  
Keep up with the reviews and favorites guys! It's much appreciated!  
-Britt**

Chapter 9- The Antichrist

Elizabeth sat on the old couch in Bobby's living room. She, Sam and Dean had arrived back at his house a couple hours ago. Her mind racked with questions about what she should do, and how she should even begin to explain this to Sam, Dean and Bobby.

Maybe she wouldn't have too, maybe Castiel would do it all for her.

No- she had to explain to them why he was even coming.

What he was going to be talking about.

She still didn't understand why he was willing to disobey heaven and tell her about her family or whatever he was going to tell her.

He seemed so sure of himself, but at the same time his eyes were ripped apart and full of conflicting emotions that she knew probably had to do with this particular situation.

What could be so bad that Angels had to hide things from her?

Her eyes glanced up as Sam, Dean and Bobby came into the living room, each holding a beer and laughing about something. Dean and Sam had talked about Sam using his demon powers on the way home, and it was a situation that was a little easier to swallow than seeing him with Ruby, but it still bothered Elizabeth deep down, but the thing about her family was that, they complained, yelled at each other, dragged each other through Hell, but at the end of the day, they stood together, because that was the Winchester way. Nobody got left behind, no matter how bad the situation was.

"Something on your mind Lizzy?" Dean asked as he sat down next to her.

Elizabeth glanced over at him, his eyebrows were furrowed and his green eyes that were identical to hers shined with genuine concern. He took a drink of his beer and leaned back, waiting for her to answer him.

"Actually guys… There is something we need to talk about." She whispered looking around the room.

Sam had taken a seat at the table in the dining room, but you could still see him from the living room couch, while Bobby was sitting in the recliner, adjacent to the couch. Each of them looked up from what they were doing and stared at her.

"Well? Are you just going to keep us waiting or are you going to speak?" Bobby asked roughly.

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip, she knew she had to tell them but she was having trouble forming the words.

"It's about Castiel… No wait Cas right?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

Sam's eyebrows raised and he let out a small scoff noise.

"Seriously Dean?" He asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and took another drink of his beer, all the while keeping his eyes on Elizabeth.

"No- well, kind of, I don't know." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh how very detailed. Please don't stop there." Bobby said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stood up off the couch, she let out a sigh as she stared at the picture Bobby had sitting above his fireplace. It captured the moment that Bobby and her had just finished their first hunt together, they were sitting at a diner, smiling. Rufus had taken the picture after a lot of grumbling from Bobby.

"Something is going on with me guys… And it's not some emotional problem that I can sweep under the rug like usual." She said, not taking her eyes off the picture.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth took a breath and then let the words flow out of her like a river.

"There has been moments where, I can feel something inside of me, swelling up like its begging to be released. Weeks ago, when the desk that had me pinned against the wall wouldn't budge, I know I moved that with my mind. I felt it. At first I thought it might have been something else, but after Castiel and Uriel, and…. Samhain. I know that there is something about me that I…. I just don't know."

The room was quiet, which prompted Elizabeth to turn around and look at the three men.

Dean had sat his beer down and was now leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, his face was unreadable as he stared at her.

Bobby was abnormally quiet and had diverted his eyes away from her and chose to stare at his worn boots.

Sam had moved his chair over in order to be more in the living room, his eyebrows were furrowed and his signature puppy dog look was plastered on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean finally said.

"What she means is there is a part of her locked away, one that is extremely dangerous." A familiar husky voice said from beside Elizabeth.

Everyone's eyes diverted to Castiel as he appeared out of thin air next to Elizabeth.

"I didn't pray to you.." Elizabeth whispered as her heart rate began to pick up at the sight of Cas.

Castiel shot her a side glance along with a half smile.

"Thinking about me works too." He whispered back.

Elizabeth's eyes widened for a fraction of a second which was instantly followed by her cheeks turning a fierce red color.

"Oh so this does have to do with him." Dean said in a grumpy tone.

"Dean-" Elizabeth began

"No Elizabeth, what are you trying to say? That you like Sam have some creepy demonic supernatural powers? How?" Dean asked.

"Oh shut it will you boy?" Bobby said to Dean in an angry tone. "She's right." He continued.

This created another pause of silence in the room.

"Excuse me? She's right? What the hell is going on Bobby?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth had the same question, what was everyone hiding from her and why? This game was beginning to become unbearable for Elizabeth.

"What are you" Elizabeth said pointing at Castiel, "And YOU!" She continued pointing at Bobby "Keeping from me?"

Bobby looked up at her, his usual rugged exterior was now soft and vulnerable, something Elizabeth only saw when one of his friends died.

"Will someone start talking please!" Sam asked with an exasperated tone.

A small sigh escaped Castiel's mouth, the words he wanted to say bounced around his head like ping pong balls however he couldn't get his mouth to work. He glanced over at Bobby, he had been under the impression that only John Winchester had known about Elizabeth, but it quickly dawned on him that he probably told Bobby because Bobby had raised Elizabeth, and something like this could not be hidden from a hunter like him.

"23 years ago…" He began, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"A demon, possessed Joshua Winchester… He went undetected for a while, until John Winchester was tipped off about some odd behavior from his brother. It was then that he extracted the demon from Joshua, however in doing so, John killed Josh. About 8 months after that, Amelia Winchester gave birth to a baby girl- Elizabeth Winchester…. She was born with immense demonic powers, due to the fact that her paternal heritage is a demon…" Castiel said.

He glanced around the room, Dean's mouth was shut tight and he had his arms crossed over his chest tight, his eyes were glowering into Cas's, willing him to continue his story. Sam had completely moved his chair into the living room now and he was leaning forward on his knees, hanging onto every word Castiel said. Bobby was looking at Elizabeth, he already knew the story, and Elizabeth, was staring at Castiel, horrified.

She had seen black demon eyes on her father in her dream.

Castiel had lied to her.

"…What does that make me?" Elizabeth asked

Cas took his eyes off Dean and looked back at Elizabeth, her eyes were less harsh but still full of mixed emotions that caused her to have a broken expression.

"In the bible it is referred to as an Antichrist." He said bluntly.

The word Antichrist hung in the air heavily. No one dared take their eyes off of Elizabeth and Castiel.

"So what, she is like the devil's child?" Dean asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No, your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. An antichrist is the spawn of a demon and a human, usually the demon inhabits the father." Castiel said.

Elizabeth was trying to keep up with Castiel as he talked to Dean, but she couldn't get the word Antichrist out of her head, she wasn't fully human, half of her was a demon. Everything made sense now.

Why Uriel had called her an abomination.

Why Alex had said she was sort of a Winchester.

Why the demon at the diner had mentioned something about knowing exactly who she was.

Why Ruby looked at her like she was scared for her life.

Why Samhain wanted to use her as a weapon.

All the puzzle pieces fit together now, and the panic began to sink into Elizabeth's bones.

"So.. What exactly does that mean for Elizabeth?" Sam said with a questioning tone.

"It means that she posses immense and formidable supernatural abilities, far stronger than those of any Demons or Angels." Cas said simply.

He briefly glanced down at Elizabeth, she looked lost in her thoughts, however he could tell that she was absorbing all the information because she kept glancing up at him.

"What kind of supernatural abilities are we talking about here?" Bobby asked.

Elizabeth's ears perked as she heard Bobby's voice.

"Shouldn't you know seeing as you knew about this?" She asked angrily.

Bobby let out a sigh, he had known this accusation was going to come.

"Yes, I knew about this, but it was always supposed to be a secret. John made me keep it a secret. You were supposed to live your life like a normal human being, with nothing interfering in it. I wanted you to live a normal human life!" Bobby responded.

"But it is MY life! MY issue, I had the right to know Bobby!" Elizabeth stressed

"No girl, you didn't…" Bobby responded, looking up at Castiel, as if expecting him to add his input into this argument.

Elizabeth observed this and turned her head to look at Castiel too.

The angel sighed, he was currently breaking all the rules heaven had put in place when Elizabeth was first born.

"When you were first born, Amelia gave you to John to raise because she knew what you were and couldn't bear it… The Angels, understanding that a supernatural creature who could bring destruction to the earth had been born, took vessels and found John… They explained that they had to kill you, but of course, that was not a solution for John and he begged them to do something else. So we locked your powers away.. And they were supposed to stay locked away. Never to be accessed or used. However, a loophole was put into place, the Angels that locked away your powers, could also unlock them… Just by being in close proximity to you….Elizabeth you're powers were to never be disclosed to you, because if they were, the sheer force of heaven would be brought down upon you, such an enemy of heaven cannot exist. If they know that you know, they will kill you without question." Castiel said, finally finishing.

No one said anything, they were all trying to fully absorb the information before they spoke.

"….So the electric feeling I got when you touched me in the motel…. The stirring in me after I first spoke to you… Does that mean-" Elizabeth began, realization washing over her.

"I was one of the Angels who locked away your powers, yes." Castiel responded.

More silence.

"Along with my brother…. Gabriel." Castiel continued after no one spoke.

"The Archangel?" Sam asked

"Yes." Cas replied.

His eyes never left Elizabeth's face, he couldn't figure out how she was feeling due to her stoic exterior but he knew that she had to be experiencing a cluster of different emotions.

"You never answered Bobby's question… What kind of powers does she have?" Dean questioned.

"That I am not certain of, but what I do know is that an Antichrist's powers grow especially strong when Lucifer is walking the Earth. If her powers grow, she can involuntarily alter reality and bring Heaven crashing down with nothing more than a word." Cas continued.

"You mean I could destroy heaven?" Elizabeth asked in a small voice.

Castiel swallowed down the nervous lump that was forming in the back of his throat.

"Only if you command it." Castiel said in a more gentle voice.

Dean's eyebrow arched as he noticed the Angels' tone of voice alter and he shot Sam a look, who returned it with the same look of confusion that Dean had on his face.

"What else can I do Castiel?" Elizabeth asked.

Her fear of herself was beginning to rise, along with feelings of frustration and anger that arose from the fact that John, Bobby and Castiel had kept this from her.

"Your power is strong enough that it cloaks you, therefore you cannot be tracked by Angels or Demons. Also your power is directly correlated with your mood, and if you get angry enough, it could potentially bring unimaginable mass destruction to any surrounding area." Castiel responded.

"So, if Lucifer rises, I'll be so strong that I can destroy not only humanity and Earth, but Heaven too?" She said, her voice rising with each word that she spoke.

"I'm afraid so." Castiel whispered.

This made Elizabeth look up at him, his face held his regular stoic expression, however his eyes swarmed with a mix of emotions. He looked almost pained to have to be telling her this.

"Is there anything on the lore?" Dean asked with a rough voice, attempting to ignore the obvious tension that was going on between Elizabeth and Castiel.

"...Some. Let me grab the book that I found a while ago." Bobby said as he got up from the recliner and walked over to an old, over stuffed bookshelf.

Elizabeth broke eye contact with Castiel in order to look over at Bobby.

His eyes scanned over the spines of the numerous books he had. It took about five minutes to locate the book he had been looking for, and with a sigh he heaved the large material off the third shelf. It was an ancient looking book, the pages had faded from white to a dirty cream color and dust flaked off with every turn of a page.

"So, this is what I got…" Bobby began. He glanced at Elizabeth before continuing.

"An antichrist is seen as an unholy figure. It is regarded as the complete opposite, and enemy of Jesus Christ. The antichrist is usually seen as the leader who will rise to power during the Apocalypse.. And ultimately it will lead the world to damnation…" Bobby said, whispering the last few words.

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably on the couch as the words Bobby read cut into her like a knife. The phrases unholy and damnation bounced around in her head as if they were a pinball in a machine

She could feel a lump beginning to form in the back of her throat however she refused to cry.

"Keep going." She said to Bobby in a shaky voice.

Bobby let out a sigh and glanced at Dean, who was leaning back on the couch, running his hands through his hair, his face revealed nothing on how he felt internally.

"Look, Lizzy I don't think we need to keep-" Bobby began

"I said KEEP going Bobby. I need to know what I am. What I can DO! How much damage I can cause!" Elizabeth snapped.

Castiel felt his heart constrict as Elizabeth's voice came out scared and pained. He knew that this could not be easy on her, and despite his statue like appearance on the outside, on the inside he was dying inside because he was not able to heal the pain that Elizabeth was currently feeling.

"Alright… Alright. Apparently, it has been said that once the apocalypse comes to pass, the Antichrist will cause corruption, war and sin to rise. Then after whatever the Seven-Year Tribulations is, and the second coming of Jesus Christ occurs, the antichrist will be destroyed and cast into the Lake of Fire to be punished with Lucifer and all other forces of evil, for the rest of eternity." Bobby finished.

He shut the book and looked around the room. It was dead silent and each person had on a different expression.

"The Angels will not allow you to live now that you know the truth." Castiel whispered.

"Cas- man, not the best time." Dean responded in an annoyed tone as he ran his hand through his hair again and looked over at Sam.

"So, what am I supposed to do Castiel? Hell, what are you supposed to do? Aren't you obligated to hand me over to heaven?" Elizabeth asked

Castiel truthfully had not thought about what he would do once Elizabeth found out about her heritage. Without thinking he copied Dean and ran his hand through his hair while bitting down on his bottom lip. He could feel the internal battle raging on inside him. The obedient solider in him battled with the disobedient rebel, one side saying turn her in, while the other side screamed act as if they knew nothing, she was cloaked from the Angels anyway.

Report her, a tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered causing him to clinch his teeth together hard.

"Let's just say if you act as if you know nothing of your heritage, I don't have to report you." He finally managed to say, ignoring the small voice in the back of his head.

Elizabeth's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then went back to normal. She knew that this was disobedience at its' highest. A solider of heaven, hiding an enemy of heaven. A twinge of guilt began to form in the pit of her stomach as she realized that Castiel could be killed for this.

"No, Cas, no, I can't let you go down for protecting me." She said as she stood up. Castiel let his eyebrow's furrow together as he tilted his head slightly at her.

"It is not up to you Elizabeth." Cas said in a deeper than usual voice.

"Look, Cas we would be thankful if you did this for us, but seriously, we don't want you to be punished by Heaven." Sam said from his seat at the table.

Castiel glanced around the room, vaguely confused as to why everyone seemed to object to his decision.

"I say we do as flyboy says." Bobby said.

"Yeah, me too." Dean replied.

Sam let out a sigh and looked over at Elizabeth.

"Lizzy what do you think?" He asked.

Elizabeth had not taken her eyes off of Castiel since he said he would act as if nothing happened. Slowly, she tore her eyes away from him and looked around the room.

She had no clue what she wanted to do, so much had just been revealed to her and she could barely comprehend any of it. All she knew was that she wanted to stop Lucifer, that was her powers wouldn't grow, that way maybe she could remain like this.

But keeping her powers at bay meant staying away from Castiel… And whoever Gabriel was.

Could she even stay away from Cas? Every time she saw him an invisible string pulled her to him like a yo-yo.

"I say, we stop Lilith from breaking these 66 seals, we stop Lucifer, we cancel the whole show, and after that, if heaven still has a problem with me, well then they can bring it on. I'm not letting a bunch of Angels dictate my life. And you shouldn't either." She said, directing the last part of her answer at Castiel.

Cas ripped his eyes away from Elizabeth and stared at the ground. How could she think that he had any choice in the matter when it came to Angels dictating his life. He was a solider, a defender of heaven.

He scoffed internally at himself as he said this and thought, what kind of defender of heaven would allow such a threat to exist?

"Alright, well… If we are acting like we know nothing, I vote we go grab some food. I'm starving." Dean said, instantly lightening the mood and diverting Castiel's thoughts away from his ever struggling obedience battle.

"A burger sounds delicious." Elizabeth replied with a small smile.

The last thing she wanted to think about was everything that Castiel had just said. So Dean suggesting they go out to eat was a perfect way for her to not think about everything. She knew that Dean was acting like this didn't bother him, but she could tell it was. Now not only did he have to worry about Sam and his demonic powers, but he had to worry about her, and her demonic powers.

"Burgers it is! Let's go, Cas you coming?" Dean asked as everyone turned to leave

"No, I have some orders to attend to…" Castiel replied as he gave the group a small half smile.

"Alright man, let us know if you need anything." Sam replied.

Cas nodded and glanced over to Elizabeth, she was avoiding making eye contact with him, honestly he wanted to talk to her, he felt that there was much left unsaid between the two of them and for some reason it bothered him.

"I'll be in touch." He said briefly before he whisked off to find his superiors and act like nothing had changed with his charges.

* * *

Elizabeth sat outside on one of Bobby's old junk cars. She desperately wished that everything she learned about herself had been a bad dream, but she was quickly reminded that it wasn't as soon as they had arrived back at Bobby's. Dean ignored her like she was the plague and Sam kept staring at her as if she was going to break into a million pieces.

She was angry.

Angry at John, and at Bobby. She went her whole life and not one of them mentioned anything to her. To them, she was just the youngest Winchester, the one that they always had to keep an eye on. She was never an Antichrist, she was never half demon, she was just a girl, who hunted things that went bump in the night.

Yesterday she was just a normal hunter, trying her best to stop a demon from rising.

Now today she was the only Antichrist on the planet and had the capability to destroy everything.

She didn't want to destroy everything, she just wanted to go back to being Elizabeth Winchester, John Winchesters' girl with the rebellious spirit.

The only way that she would be able to stay like this, powerless, is if she stayed away from Castiel.

Ugh, Castiel. The mere thought of his name sent shivers down her spine, while igniting a rage deep in her stomach.

This wouldn't be happening if he had just stayed away from her and did his job.

But did she really want him to stay away from her?

No- she wanted to be near him at all hours of the day, she wanted to learn everything there was to learn about him. She wanted to go back in time and kiss him before Dean had the chance to interrupt them. Despite all the consequences that he would bring- she wanted him in her life, and nothing could make that thought get out of her head.

"Lizzy…." The familiar voice of Sam said, causing her to be ripped away from her thoughts.

"Hey Sammy…" She mumbled as she folded her knees into her chest and looked up at Sam.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

It was a simple question, but those three words- are you okay… They struck at something deep within Elizabeth. They hardly asked that question around here because the answer was usually I'm fine, even though they never were. She had half a mind to tell him that, to lie, but this was Sam.

Sam who she had been so angry with for using his demonic powers that she ignored him for days.

She felt like a hypocrite for being upset with Sam when she herself had used her demon powers, unknowingly, but still she used them.

"No Sam, I'm not okay…I just found out that I'm some unholy..demonic monster who is supposed to destroy earth and heaven." She whispered.

Sam let out a sigh and sat down on the hood next to her.

"Bobby and Dean wouldn't even look at me.." She continued, feeling the lump in the back of her throat begin to form.

"You're not a monster Elizabeth, and you're not unholy, I've seen you pray to God numerous times. I've seen you go into a church and ask for forgiveness. You are a good person Lizzy, and as far as Bobby and Dean, well you know Bobby feels guilty for not telling you about this sooner and Dean is just coping in the way he knows how. You know that is how he treated me when he first found out about my demon blood." Sam said

"How we treated you… I'm so sorry Sam." Elizabeth replied, looking up into his hazel green eyes.

"There is no need to apologize, you were both right, running around with Ruby, using powers that weren't meant for good things, it was dumb… But Elizabeth, you are a Winchester… And that means we won't let you destroy the earth, or heaven." Sam responded.

Elizabeth sighed and felt the stinging feeling of tears at the corner of her eyes. She hadn't cried in so long, not since John died, and it felt foreign to her as the wet tears began streaming down her face.

"Sam… What happens when my powers become fully unlocked? What am I going to become? What if I can't control myself… There are so many what if's…" She cried out.

Sam quickly put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest and she cried harder.

"Lizzy, me, Dean and Bobby won't let you go over the edge, just like you told me… You may feel yourself trying to jump off the cliff that is in front of you, but you will never be able to because you have family who cares about you. We are going to stop Lucifer, and Lilith… You'll never be at full power because he is never going to rise. Lizzy, what you are, doesn't make you who you are. We can change." Sam said.

"I'm so angry, at John, at Bobby at Castiel… At everything. But I'm also so scared Sam…" Elizabeth whispered as she pulled away from his chest, her tears now stopping and drying on her cheeks.

"You have the right to be angry, but they were just trying to protect you, you heard Cas… He said that if heaven knew you knew about any of this, they would have killed you. You're alive today because of Bobby, and my father…" Sam replied.

"I know… I know…" She responded.

And she did know, she knew that they had their reasons, but that still didn't make it feel any better. Her whole life had been one big giant lie.

The lie that her father had been killed in a hunt.

The lie that her mother died giving birth.

The lie that she was a normal human girl who just enjoyed hunting monsters.

Everything was a lie, and that stung more than anything she had ever experienced.

Sam sat with her for about thirty minutes, they didn't talk much, but she enjoyed his company. They had something else in common now, and it felt good to know that at least one of the boys understood how she felt.

Now she was sitting alone in silence again, Sam had went back inside about ten minutes ago, and she could feel herself beginning to grow tired.

Her eyes were heavy, and her mind was full of information that poked and prodded at her, begging to be thought of.

The sound of fluttering wings roused Elizabeth out of her half conscious thoughts, she knew exactly what that noise meant.

Her eyes flicked upwards to look at Castiel.

"What do you want Cas?" She asked

Her tone had thrown him off balance for a second. It was hard, and angry, and briefly reminded him of the tone Dean had on earlier.

"I thought we needed to talk, privately." He responded, taking a few steps forward so that he was within a foot of Elizabeth.

"There is nothing to talk about, you explained everything quite perfectly earlier. You're an angel of the lord who is protecting an Antichrist, also known as the enemy of heaven. You're enemy." She responded.

"Yes, I am, and with out so much as a thank you, might I add." Castiel responded in an equally as hard tone.

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied flatly.

Cas let out a breath and shoved his hands into his trenchcoat pockets. He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at the youngest Winchester sitting in front of him, he desperately wanted to know her thoughts and feelings.

"You know I can't be around you Castiel… So why don't you leave." Elizabeth said as she began to grow uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"That may be, but I was never allowed to be around you either, and as we both know, I seem to have failed at that." He responded without a beat.

Elizabeth scoffed and drug herself off the hood of the old car, standing and folding her arms over her chest.

"My presence around you doesn't unlock any immense powers. So I don't think I'm as much as a threat to you as you are to me." She said coolly.

This made Castiel smirk, if only she knew how dangerous she was to him.

"You are a threat to me Elizabeth… You think that me hiding the fact that you have uncovered your powers will go unnoticed by heaven? It won't. I'll be killed for my sins against heaven, for my disobedience." He replied roughly.

"I never asked you for your protection." Elizabeth spat back quickly.

Castiel clinched his lower jaw and then quickly closed the gap between him and Elizabeth with two short strides. He now had her pinned between him and the lower half of the broken down and rusty car.

"You didn't have to ask. I'm willingly giving it to you." He breathed out.

Once again, despite everything they knew, Castiel and Elizabeth found themselves wanting more from each other as they stood centimeters apart.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"I don't know." Castiel answered honestly.

"Cas… I can't…we can't. I can't have you rebelling against heaven for me, and I can't unlock anymore of these powers. They are dangerous, and I don't know what will happen when they come bubbling to the surface… We can't…. We can't be around each other like this.." Elizabeth pushed out.

"I'm aware of that." Castiel replied simply.

He was giving her every chance to move, but Elizabeth couldn't. She knew that being around him would result in her powers being unleashed, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. She could only bring herself to look up into his crystal clear blue eyes, and as she did so, all her fears melted away. She was no longer anxious or afraid of herself, but more confident and sure that no matter what happened, Castiel would be there for her.

She could see it in his face and sense it radiating off him- the amount of power he held inside his vessel. It was practically bursting out from the seams.

She shouldn't be doing this.

She should be running. Very far away from Castiel.

Extremely far.

So far that he couldn't find her.

But she couldn't move her legs, because she didn't want to move her legs.

She knew that.

He knew that.

She was exposed

Vulnerable.

But extremely powerful at the same time.

The way Elizabeth saw it was that in this moment, she stood at a crossroads with one sign pointing towards a safe route that included sticking by Sam, Dean and Bobby and steering clear of any supernatural powers that she may possess. The other route screamed danger, and included sticking around Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel. It included growing closer to the Angel, liking the Angel, using her supernatural powers that heaven so desperately wanted to keep locked away.

One road was much safer than the other.

One road led her to Castiel, while one road kept her away from what she knew she wanted.

What she knew she needed.

Her breath hitched as her mind made up its decision.

Before she could stop herself, her body reacted in a rush and she found herself raising her arms up and intertwining her hands into Cas's hair, which caused his head to be pulled down with such a force that it brought his lips crushing down onto hers.

At first, Castiel didn't know what to do, his lips stayed stationary and motionless on Elizabeth's, however, it only took him a fraction of a second to wrap his well muscled arms around her waist and pull her in closer, all the while moving his lips in perfect sync with Elizabeth.

She was so warm and smelled like apple and cinnamon, which drove Castiel crazy. He could feel her everywhere as if she had hot wired his nervous system and taken control of it.

He had no clue as to what he was doing because he never felt this way about anyone before, nor had he even kissed anyone.

He was literally the poster boy for inexperience.

However, that didn't stop him from pushing into Elizabeth harder, making her knees buckle, causing her to fall backwards on the hood of the car. Without thinking, Castiel followed her, never allowing his lips to leave hers as they moved together.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist, under his trenchcoat.

Around them, the wind began to pick up and loose metal began scrapping together, sending harsh noises throughout the junkyard.

Both Elizabeth and Castiel could feel the energy growing between them. For Elizabeth, it was a slow build, staring in her toes and working its way up her body. Her whole body felt jittery, electrified, and more importantly powerful.

As Castiel pinned her down on the hood, the electrifying feeling began to feel more like a burning sensation, but it was overshadowed by how blissful the kiss she was participating in felt.

He was sweet, yet firm.

Innocent, yet dangerous.

Quiet, but oh so dominating.

She wanted to push him backwards and gain the control back because she was used to being in control, but Castiel wouldn't allow her too. Her had an almost painful grip on her wrists and even if she wanted to move, she couldn't.

He had her and she was completely okay with that.

Quickly, Elizabeth deepened the kiss and found Castiel's tongue waiting for her as she pushed hers through his soft lips. They intertwined together, and moved in perfect sync. Castiel's free hand moved slowly up Elizabeth's body, leaving her flesh feeling as if it had been burned with each touch.

An uncomfortably tight feeling began to grow in Castiel's pants as Elizabeth grinded against him.

Everything felt foreign to him, yet he moved as if he was an expert, only fumbling slightly as he hands continued to graze over Elizabeth's body.

He felt as if everything in the world was okay again. That there was no looming Apocalypse, that Lucifer wasn't attempting to get out of Hell, that Heaven wasn't hypocritical… That Elizabeth wasn't the worlds only Antichrist.

In this moment, everything was perfect.

And then- like all good moments, this one came to a screeching halt.

The wind around them had picked up even more, and Castiel was aware of the thunderstorm looming overhead. He could feel it's energy and he knew that it was no normal thunderstorm, they had caused it.

Quickly he broke free of Elizabeth and staggered backwards, practically tripping over his on feet as he did so.

Elizabeth sat up breathing heavily as she stared at Castiel. Her hands shook slightly as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Cas- what did we just do?" She asked in a panicked voice.

She didn't even need him to answer her to know exactly what they had just done. She could feel it, the wall that held her powers back now had a gaping hole in it.

Castiel hardly heard her, as he was still coming down from the extreme high he had just experienced.

His eyes glanced up at her, he could feel the power radiating off of her, and internally swore to himself in Enchonian.

He had one job- and he had just immensely failed at it.

Not only did he knowingly disobey his orders and tell the Winchesters about Elizabeth's powers, but he had just contributed to unlocking a vast majority of them.

"Elizabeth, I must go, but.. Please remember what we spoke about earlier, act as if you know nothing." Castiel said.

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, slightly taken aback at how quickly he reverted to his stoic angelic self.

"I know Cas." She replied.

Before he disappeared, their eyes locked onto each other's, a deep passion was rooted in both of their eyes, along with an understanding that they had just done something very bad that came with severe consequences.

Little did they know however, that those consequences would appear much quicker than they thought they would.


	11. Ch 10- I Know What You Did Last Summer

Chapter 10- I Know What You Did Last Summer

Her name was Anna Milton and Ruby had informed them that she had escaped from a locked ward. Apparently she was very important because the demons wanted her, and they wanted her alive, meaning the Winchesters were now standing in a church, looking for this mystery girl.

The three day drive had been awful in all respects. Sam and Dean argued the whole way there about why Sam is so keen on Ruby and what Dean is hiding about Hell. They were so engulfed in the argument that they hardly paid Elizabeth any attention. Which was fine with her, because when Dean wasn't looking at Sam like he was a broken doll, he was looking at her, and it made her fidget uncomfortably every time.

The thing was, Elizabeth knew that he was doing what Dean did best, worry. She knew he somehow chalked this all up to being his fault and now he was worrying about her. At times he would ask her about her powers and how she was feeling and she would always lie and say they were fine in order to spare his feelings.

He couldn't know that she had been practicing moving items in her room with her mind.

He defiantly couldn't know that Castiel and her had kissed, thus irritating the situation more and unlocking a very significant portion of her powers.

Her only problem was that she didn't know how to use them.

But she was learning.

Secretly of course.

"Nobody is here, this is a wild goose chase." Dean said

Sam let out a sigh and for a second Elizabeth thought they were going to start arguing again, however before he could respond to Dean, a thin framed girl with pale skin and bright red hair came around the corner.

Elizabeth was instantly taken aback by her sullen eyes and sharp cheekbones.

"Anna?" Sam questioned

The girl hesitantly took a step forward and then proceeded to take three steps backwards and run to hide behind a stain-glass window.

"Whoa, hey it's okay, we aren't going to hurt you…" Sam said as he stopped walking forward.

Anna didn't respond, and Dean glanced over at Elizabeth with a questioning look. She responded to the look by shrugging her shoulders and letting out a small breath of air.

"Anna, look.. My name is Elizabeth. These are my brothers, Sam and Dean.." Elizabeth began

"Certainly not Winchester?" Anna quickly said in a lightly toned voice.

"Uh yes actually." Elizabeth responded.

This caused Anna to come out from behind the window and stare at the three strangers standing in front of her with a shell shocked expression plastered on her face.

"Dean, as in the Dean?" She whispered.

Dean smirked slightly and Elizabeth could practically feel his confidence oozing out of him.

"Well yeah, that's me." Dean responded.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's actually you. The Angels talk about you all the time, and you... Elizabeth" Anna said as she walked closer to the three.

"The man pulled from Hell by the Angel Castiel and the Antichrist. Standing in the same place, from the same family. How funny life is. I feel like I know all three of you, some Angels really don't like you Sam, and some Angels are very scared of you Elizabeth.. But Dean, they believe Dean can save us." Anna continued.

Elizabeth was growing very uncomfortable with how close Anna was to them now. She didn't know whether to shoot this girl or to shelter her because she obviously knew the kind of information that could get one killed.

"So wait.. You talk to Angels?" Dean asked.

This made Anna's eyes grow wide, and the skin on her cheeks reddened slightly.

"No way, they probably don't even know I'm here , I just kind of overhear them." Anna responded.

"…. You overhear them?" Elizabeth questioned

Anna smiled slightly while her eyes widened even larger make Elizabeth question just how big her eyes could get.

"Well they sort of talk and.. Well I just you know, listen.. In my head." Anna replied.

There was a beat before anyone answered.

"Like… Right now?" Dean finally questioned.

"Not right now, but I hear them all the time, mostly, and I can't shut them out because there is so many of them." Anna answered quickly with one breath.

Sam and Elizabeth exchanged a small look as Dean raised his eyebrows at Anna. No one knew exactly what to say, or if they should even believe this girl, but she knew them, their names, their stories, but so did many other supernatural creatures.

"So, you're telling me that you got locked up with a case of the crazies when really, you've just been tuning in to angel radio?" Dean questioned with a humorous tone.

Anna looked confused for a slight moment as Dean's joke settled into her body.

"Yes.. Thank you" She finally breathed out.

"Anna- when did the voices start?" Sam asked before Dean could respond with another sarcastic yet humorous answer.

"Oh I can tell you exactly! September 18th!" She piped.

This made Sam, Dean and Elizabeth share worried looks. They all knew that day, because that was the day that Dean was pulled out of Hell by Castiel.

"Day you got out of Hell." Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes- and the first words I heard, as clear as any bell was, Dean Winchester is saved." Anna replied.

More silence filled the church, as the three Winchesters let the information sink in.

It seemed like every time they turned around they were dealing with Angels, or Demons. None of them could go a day without thinking about the apocalypse and every time a new encounter with the Angels occurred, they all felt the growing pit of fear in their stomachs enlarge.

"What do you guys think?" Dean asked

"I don't know man, it's above my pay grade." Sam responded.

"Same here.. At least we know why the demons wanted you so bad." Elizabeth said.

Anna turned her eyes too look at Elizabeth, she looked scared for a split second, but then composer wiped over her face and she was back to staring at them like a deer in headlights.

"Yeah, she is like 1-800 angel. They could hear everything the other side is saying." Dean responded with another akaward joke.

Elizabeth glanced up at him and slightly shook her head while Sam smirked.

"Hey, do you guys know if my parents are okay? I didn't go home I was afraid." Anna quickly said after she was done smiling at Dean's joke.

Before anyone could answer, and before Elizabeth, Sam and Dean had even saw her, Elizabeth felt her. The pull of a cold and angry force, and for a split second she thought it was radiating off of Anna, but as the doors behind them flew open, Elizabeth knew that this was not the case.

"You found the girl? Good, let's go." Ruby said quickly.

All four of them turned to look at the demon and before any of them could ask what the rush was, Anna screamed out in horror.

"Oh, her face!"

Elizabeth and Dean let a small smirk spread over their faces as the offended look on Ruby's face brought them pure joy.

"No, no, it's okay, she's here to help." Sam said to Anna as he outstretched his hand towards her.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Dean responded.

"Look we don't have time for this, we need to go, now!" Ruby replied.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

Ruby looked over at her with an exasperated expression.

"Some big wig Demon is coming! We can fight about this later guys but seriously we need to leave!" Ruby pleaded

"Oh how convenient, you show up just as we find the girl and you pop in with a story about some big demon on your ass?" Dean replied roughly.

"This isn't a joke, I didn't bring him here, you did. He followed you from her house, now we have got to go!" Ruby said.

Elizabeth went quiet beside Dean as the sickening cold feeling that she felt coming from Ruby, grew stronger. There was another demon out there, and Elizabeth could tell that this one was not playing around, this one was strong. Very strong.

"She isn't lying I can feel it." Elizabeth whispered.

Dean glanced over at her with an almost fearful expression planted on his face.

"Feel it?" He mumbled back at her.

Elizabeth turned in order to get a better look at him but before she could reply, the white ceramic statue behind Sam began to cry blood.

"Dean, Sam…" She whispered pointing at the statue, which caused everyone to turn their attention to it.

"It's too late… He's here." Ruby whispered, confirming what Elizabeth already knew. She glanced over at the demon, worry and fear were etched into her face and Elizabeth could feel her own panic mounting as she heard Sam take Anna and hide her in the nearest closet.

"He's strong." Elizabeth whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"Very." Ruby responded, just as Sam came around the corner. His hand reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the flask that contained holy water. Dean pulled out his gun from under his waistband and cocked it as he stared at the blood on the statue. Elizabeth, who had been paying attention to the sensations she was feeling, finally snapped into hunter mode as she heard Dean's gun click, in turn she pulled out her own gun and cocked it while her eyes stayed fixed on the door that Ruby had came through moments ago.

"No Sam, you have to pull him right away." Ruby said.

"Whoa, whoa, no way!" Dean replied harshly which made Elizabeth glance over her shoulder. Her eyes locked onto Sam's and there was a new understanding in them, one that someone who only possessed demon powers could recognize.

The thing that Dean had failed to realize that Elizabeth had finally realized was that, if they had to power to do something, why not use it. Why stand there and act helpless if they had the strength to beat this demon.

"Look now is not the time to go bellyache on Sam going dark side and using his powers. He does his thing and excursuses that demon, or we all die… Right Elizabeth?" Ruby said.

Dean tore his eyes away from Ruby to look at Elizabeth. His eyes were wide, and they dared her to agree with Ruby, and the fact of the matter was that she did.

"I'll try and help Sammy, but I don't know exactly what I'm doing." Elizabeth responded.

"Finally, someone other than me gets it." Ruby said.

Elizabeth avoided making eye contact with Dean as she made her way over to stand by Sam. She didn't want to see the betrayed, kicked puppy look in Dean's eyes. She knew he was worried about them, she knew that the Angels had forbidden them from knowing about and using their powers, but right now she didn't care. Right now, all she wanted was to protect Anna, Sam and Dean from the demon that was kicking open the door and standing in front of them.

Sam raised his hand and quickly felt the power surging out from inside him.

Elizabeth followed suit, and tried focusing her thoughts and ridding the demon from his meat suit. She screamed the exorcism over and over in her head and for a split second, she could feel a tingling sensation in her fingertips and she could see the demon being pushed backwards ever so slightly while he gasped for air.

His white eyes flicked over and instantly Elizabeth was reminded of Lilith.

Sam and Elizabeth had him for all of two seconds, their power was strong, but without practice and use, they didn't know how to access it and quickly the demon stopped choking for air and smiled at the four of them.

"You two… Obviously need some work. You don't have the juice to take me on!" The demon taunted in a condescending tone.

Then- with a flick of his wrist, the demon sent Sam flying forward, and tumbling down the stairs. Elizabeth's head felt like it was going to split open as she dropped her hand to her side and took a few steps forward, brandishing her gun in her hand and pointing it at the demon.

"Oh please Elizabeth, you're new at this, don't waste my time!" The demon said as he once again flicked his wrist and sent the gun that Elizabeth was holding sliding across the floor.

"Maybe I'll teach you a thing or two!" He continued.

Before she knew what was happening, Elizabeth's feet were kicked out from under her and she went soaring through the room and slammed hard into the wall. Her head connected with the wood and she slowly slide down it and landed hard on the ground.

She could hear the demon fighting with Dean, she desperately wanted to help, but her vision was blurry and her head throbbed even more now that she had cracked it against the wood.

"Alastair." Elizabeth heard Dean whisper.

Once again, she tried to stand, and this time she was successful. Her vision was still slightly impaired but she could see enough to make out Alastair and Dean. The glint of the knife on the ground caught her attention and quickly she ran and picked it up.

It only took her a moment to gain up the courage to run at Alastair and plunge the knife into his chest. Quickly he dropped Dean with a thud and grabbed onto the sides of Elizabeth's jacket.

"Oh you're going to have to do a lot better than that sweetheart." Alastair said as he pulled her in close and then flung her over to the end of the church, by the stain-glass window. She landed hard on her shoulder which made her bite down on her lip hard in order to stop herself from screaming out in pain.

She rolled over and pushed herself up with much complaint from her shoulder.

Sam had now rejoined the fight and was picking Dean up off the floor. Quickly he looked up at Elizabeth and then looked at the window with Dean. She didn't need to ask questions, all she knew was that before Alastair could pull the knife out of his chest, the three of them were jumping out of the window and landing on the hard dirt ground painfully.

* * *

"MMM Son of a bitch!" Dean hissed out as Sam popped his shoulder back into place. "I said three!" He continued

"Yeah well, tough." Sam responded.

Elizabeth shook her head as she pressed a washcloth onto the large cut on her cheek. It stung as soap and water entered the wound, making her wince in pain. Her eyes glanced down to look at her green combat jacket that she had on, the collar was covered in blood along with the white shirt she had under the jacket. She sighed and let out a small curse as she knew getting these stains out would be a pain.

Apart from the large gash on her cheek, Elizabeth had a nasty bruise on the side of her face where her head had connected with the wall after Alastair flung her into it. Her ribs hurt along with her shoulder and her ankle was slightly sprained from landing on it wrong when they jumped out of the window.

"I need to stitch that gash up Lizzy." Sam said from behind her.

Another sigh escaped Elizabeth's lips as she turned around and looked at Sam and Dean. Sam had just finished stitching together a pretty nasty gash on his upper bicep, his face was bruised slightly and his grey v-neck T-shirt was also covered in blood. Dean, who had just got his dislocated shoulder popped back into place, had black and blue marks all over his face. His lower lip was busted and blood drenched the collar of his flannel shirt. It was very obvious that their fight with Alastair had really beaten them up.

"I know, I'm coming.." Elizabeth whispered as she shuffled over to sit on the edge of the bed by Sam. She had been trying to delay the stitching up process as long as she could because it always hurt like hell.

"So- we lost the magical knife." Dean said as Sam began stitching up Elizabeth's face.

"Yeah, saving your ass. Sorry." Sam replied as Elizabeth winced in pain.

"Take it like a man Lizzy, anyway- we need to find Anna." Dean said as moved into the bathroom and put the ice pack that was sitting on the counter on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Ruby has her and that they are safe." Sam responded softly as he focused in on finishing the last couple of stitches.

"You're sure about that? Because what if she brought Alastair to us and took Anna.. It's just as reasonable don't you think Sam?" Dean said as he came back into the sleeping area.

Elizabeth wanted to respond but she couldn't due to the fact that Sam had a needle in her face, so she silently sat there and watched Sam's expressions go from focused to annoyed.

"No, she wouldn't do that. I trust her." Sam said

"And why do you trust her Sam?" Dean questioned.

Sam didn't answer as he finished stitching up Elizabeth's face. He took a step back, poured some alcohol on the washcloth Elizabeth had in her hand and then shoved it on her wound. The stinging sensation hit her hard, and she bit down hard on her lip and furrowed her eyebrows in pain.

"A little warning Sam?" She hissed.

"Yeah he doesn't do that. Just like he avoids answering questions." Dean piped up.

"Dean- seriously. Drop it, if Sam doesn't want to talk about it he shouldn't have to. It's not like we aren't all hiding things." Elizabeth said as she dropped the bloody washcloth.

"We are all hiding things?" Dean questioned

"Yeah Dean, we are. Sam with Ruby, and you with Hell." Elizabeth responded defensively.

Dean folded his arms over his chest and looked down at Elizabeth. He could feel his frustration mounting with her, despite his attempts to keep his emotions in check.

"And what are you hiding? Oh wait, you don't even have to say anything because I know you and Castiel have been running around together. It's the only explanation as to why you were even a little bit able to use ANY sort of power you might posses!" Dean yelled.

Elizabeth stood up quickly and took a step towards Dean as her anger spiked.

"You wouldn't know because you don't bother to ask because you don't care because you think I'm some sort of monster!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"Guys!" Sam exclaimed

"I never said you were a monster Elizabeth!" Dean responded

"You didn't have to Dean, it's the looks you give me, the hesitations in your voice, the questions upon questions. You don't trust me, you don't trust Sam! You barely trust yourself!" Elizabeth hissed.

There was a beat of silence as Elizabeth and Dean stared each other down.

"Alright enough! I'll tell you about Ruby… So we can attempt to repair this… Trust issue." Sam said which made Elizabeth and Dean break their eye contact and look over at him.

It was a proclamation that satisfied both Dean and Elizabeth, because their harsh gazes dropped and were replaced by soft understanding ones.

They all took a seat, and Sam told his story.

* * *

They now stood outside the door of some broken down looking cabin. After Sam had finished his story about why he cared so much about the demon, Ruby, inhabiting a maid, entered their motel room and told them exactly where to go and how to get there.

Elizabeth was torn, between absolutely hating and not trusting Ruby, and wanting to hug and thank her for making sure Sam didn't go off the reservation while Dean was in Hell. In all truth, ever since Dean had been saved from Hell, all Elizabeth ever felt was a flurry of many different emotions that if she let herself pay attention to, would suffocate her.

"Glad you could make it." Ruby said as she opened the door and let the three Winchesters in.

"Yeah well thanks." Sam said as he walked over to Ana.

"Anna- are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as she broke away from her thoughts and followed Sam over to the red headed girl.

"Yeah- I'm good. Ruby, she isn't like other demons, she saved my life." Anna replied.

This tugged at Elizabeth's conflicting emotions and made her lean more towards wanting to thank and hug Ruby.

"I heard she does that…" Dean began. "Look, I guess I owe you a thanks for you know.." He continued.

Elizabeth could hear the straining in Dean's voice as he tried to thank Ruby for saving Sam, and it made a small smile cross over her lips.

"What?" Ruby asked

"I owe you a thanks for you know… Sam. And you know." Dean replied.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Sam.

"Well don't strain yourself Dean." Ruby said.

"Alrighty then I won't. Is the moment over? Great, because that was akaward." Dean replied quickly as he cleared his throat.

Both Sam and Elizabeth shook their heads. Elizabeth knew that Dean wasn't much for feelings, expect for when he was really passionate about something- like earlier. Thinking about their earlier argument made Elizabeth cringe internally. She hadn't meant to say any of those things to Dean, but as soon as he started accusing her of running around and purposely unlocking her powers, the words began to flow out of her like a river.

She made a mental note to talk to him later.

"Guys, can I borrow someone's phone to call my parents and let them know that I am okay?" Anna questioned.

Everyone gave each other quick glances, each wondered who was going to break it to Anna that her parents had been murdered by demons.

"Anna…" Elizabeth finally began breaking the mounting silence. "Your parents… They.." She continued as she carefully thought about her words.

"No…" Anna whispered as her eyes grew wider.

"They were murdered." Elizabeth finally managed to choke out.

This realization made Anna double over in tears, animalistic noises drug themselves from her mouth as her body shook fiercely. Elizabeth swallowed down the lump that was beginning to form in the back of her throat as she watched Sam move closer to Anna, and wrap his arm around her shoulder in a comforting way.

"They're coming!" Anna said suddenly in a shrill voice.

Elizabeth knew who Anna was talking about before she even said anything, and before the lights in the cabin began to crackle.

The Angels.

The Angels were here, and Elizabeth could feel their warm and holy presence radiating off the walls of the cabin. She could feel the electricity pulsing through her as she had felt so many times before. She could sense the wind outside blowing hard as Sam hid Anna in the back room. She could feel everything, the fear, the nerves, the excitement, the power, and then the door blew open and Sam and Dean cocked their guns as Elizabeth stood beside them, ready to attack with the knife she pulled out of her boot and held in her hand.

The wind blew into the room fiercely, and it was followed by two very familiar faces.

Castiel and Uriel.

Everyone made eye contact with each other for a split second and then slowly the Winchesters lowered their weapons as the Angels came more into the room.

Elizabeth locked onto Castiel's eyes, and for a brief moment, he felt like a stranger. His expressions were different, his body language was different, even the light that was present in his eyes a week ago was gone.

This was the Castiel that presented himself to her, Dean and Bobby in the barn.

This was the all business, no play Castiel.

"Please tell me you are here to help, we've been having demon issues all day?" Dean asked.

"Yes I can see that, do you mind telling me what you are doing having that stain in this room?" Uriel questioned as his eyes trailed over to Ruby.

No one had an answer as they all looked between each other and then gazed back over at Castiel and Uriel.

"We are here for Anna." Castiel finally said in his signature husky voice.

Of course they were here for Anna, everyone was here for Anna. This whole day had been dedicated to Anna.

Finding her.

Saving her.

Getting their asses kicked by a demon for her.

"Like, here for her, here for her?" Dean asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the implication that Dean was making.

"Stop talking." Uriel said fiercely.

"Screw you buddy, we can talk all we want, and we can also tell you that we're not giving you Anna." Elizabeth said as she took a step forward.

"Oh not this again. Seriously Elizabeth we don't need round two of the Uriel and Elizabeth fight." Dean said from behind Elizabeth.

Of course Elizabeth had heard Dean, but the last thing she did was care. She didn't trust the look in Uriel's eyes when he talked about Anna. She didn't like how his voice dripped with superiority, almost as if he owned Anna. Something about the two angels standing in front of her was off.

Cas wouldn't look at her, and when he did, he held a stone cold emotionless expression.

Uriel was even more demanding than usual.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Are you going to help her?" Sam asked

There was a beat of silence before Cas spoke up and said the words Elizabeth never expected him to say.

"No- she has to die."

Die? They were going to kill her. That's why they looked like the mafia busting in here. Castiel was going to kill an innocent human being.

An innocent human being that heard angel radio.

No- this had to be Uriel's doing.

Cas wouldn't? Would he? Then again, maybe he would, how well did she really know this angel standing in front of her? Could she defiantly say that Castiel- angel of the lord, would never kill an innocent soul.

She knew that she couldn't say that because she knew she didn't know Castiel all that well.

She knew his lips well. But not him.

"You can't kill her!" Elizabeth heard herself say

"That is not up to you, now move out of the way or I will move you myself." Uriel replied.

"I wasn't talking to you Uriel, and if you try to move me, so help me God." She responded, as she turned to stare Uriel straight in the face.

"Okay, okay, look we know she can hear angel radio but that's no reason to gank her!" Dean said with a slightly panicked voice.

"Don't worry- I'll kill her gently." Uriel said as he took a step forward.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, ya know that?" Dean questioned

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel replied.

Elizabeth wanted to scream. How could this man standing in front of her be so different than the man that had been kissing her only a week ago! How could he act so cold and barge in here and expect them to hand Anna over to her death?

"And Anna is an innocent girl!" Sam said

"She is faaaaar from innocent." Castiel replied.

He could hardly look at Elizabeth. She looked so taken aback and angry with him. Plus her face was bruised, beaten and stitched, making it hard to resist the urge to place his hands on either side of her cheeks and heal her. He knew that the Winchesters did not understand why they wanted Anna dead, but the orders came from Heaven, which meant they had to be followed. Without question.

He knew Anna wasn't innocent, he knew what she had done, and nothing that Sam, Dean or even Elizabeth said, would change the outcome of this visit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth questioned as she moved a little further away from Uriel.

"That she is worse than this whore Sam has been screwing. That she is worse than you- abomination." Uriel replied.

Elizabeth sighed and clinched her jaw tight. She knew why she was considered an abomination in the eyes of Uriel now, and despite hating what she was, she still felt a twinge of anger boil in her at the use of the word abomination.

"Now get out of my way, or give me the girl." Uriel said.

Sam, Dean and Elizabeth exchanged a quick look that was full of understanding. They weren't going to hand Anna over like a piece of meat. They were going to protect her, from the Angels, from the Demons, from whatever.

"Sorry, find another one. Might want to try Jdate." Dean said.

Elizabeth smirked, and then everything happened so fast.

Uriel grabbed Ruby and flung her into the window, he put his hand on her head in an attempt to smite her back to Hell, but Dean interrupted him by hitting him hard over the back with his gun.

The next thing Elizabeth knew was that Dean was getting pummeled by Uriel and Castiel had knocked Sam out cold. She found herself standing against the door that held Anna behind it. Staring into Castiel's expressionless face.

"Cas- please stop!" Elizabeth pleaded as he came closer to her. "What happened to you! What changed?" She continued.

Castiel stopped as he stood inches away from Elizabeth. Nothing had changed in him, he knew that last week, in a lapse of judgment, he told the Winchester's one of Heavens most valuable secrets and then proceeded to kiss the Antichrist. He knew that he had to follow Heaven's orders and kill Anna because if it looked like, even for a second that he was disobeying, all the Angels would come down on him with the holy iron fist.

He wanted to knock Elizabeth out so he could get to Anna, but he also wanted to grab Elizabeth by the shoulders and make her understand that he had no other choice. He had to protect her from Heaven by following Heaven's rules. He had to make it seem like nothing had changed between the two of them. That he hated her and only had one job.

"Elizabeth move." Castiel said in the most threatening voice he could muster up with her.

"No Cas, I'm not moving. If you want me to then you can do it yourself." She said with a swallow.

Castiel looked so threatening. His bright blue eyes were glossed over and he stood towering over her with a dominating look. His left hand was clinched hard in a fist, and if he was thinking anything, his facial features did not give that away.

He looked absolutely frightening, and suddenly Elizabeth felt herself almost shying away from him.

He took a step forward, unsure of what he was about to do in order to reach Anna.

"Don't…" Elizabeth pleaded.

He heard her pleas, but he couldn't stop his hand from reaching up and touching her cool forehead, he attempted to put her to sleep as he did Sam, but as if a wall was blocking him, he couldn't. He tried again, and hit the same wall.

It took only a fraction of a second to realize that her powers were overpowering his powers. Making it so that he could not knock her out.

His eyes widened, and he let his arm fall to his side in awe. He desperately wanted her to move, but now that she wouldn't budge, and couldn't be knocked out, he was practically out of options apart from using physical force. The last thing he could do was harm her.

He wouldn't...but he had too.

He let out a breath of air, and then, just as he was about to make his move on Elizabeth, lightening cracked over head, and a burning sensation began to spread through his body. A string felt like it was pulling on his true form and quickly, it dawned on Castiel what was happening.

Before he disappeared with Uriel into thin air, his eyes locked onto Elizabeth's and he whispered out a small "I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 11- Heaven and Hell

Chapter 11- Heaven and Hell

"Have I ever told you guys that I hate Angels?" Elizabeth said as she climbed out of the back seat of the impala. "Like they could absolutely disappear from this world and I would not care one freaking bit!" She continued.

Dean glanced over the top of the impala at Sam, they exchanged a look and Dean nudged his head at Elizabeth, a signal that Sam knew all to well. Dean wanted to talk to Elizabeth, alone, and Sam didn't know exactly how well that would go seeing as last time they actually talked they were ripping each other's heads off.

"Look Ruby and I are going to take Anna to the panic room." Sam piped up as he cleared his throat.

Elizabeth turned around to look at him. His eyes were slightly narrowed but they darted between her and Dean, silently saying that it was time for a one on one with her eldest brother.

Great.

Ruby gave Elizabeth a half smile and began walking into Bobby's house with Anna by her side. Sam gave the pair one last look before he turned on his heel and followed Ruby.

"So you want to tell me what's going on with you?" Dean instantly questioned as he walked around the impala and leaned against the hood so that he was at height level with Elizabeth.

"Nothing is going on with me Dean, I'm fine." Elizabeth answered quickly.

"Right- and I'm Britney Spears. Look. Lizzy. I know that, since we found out about you…that you and I haven't seen eye to eye on everything but we are still family, you're still my pain in the ass little sister, even if technically you are my cousin." Dean responded.

Elizabeth heaved out a sigh and folded her arms across her chest.

How could she tell Dean that she was angry all the time?

How could she tell him that she wanted to feel the extent of her powers while also wanting to hide from them?

She couldn't tell him that she was interested in Castiel and that every time she thought he might be equally as interested, he did a complete 360 and left her extremely confused. Last time he had threatened to blow up an innocent town, this time he was attempting to kill Anna, who may or may not be innocent but was still a human!

So what if she drew some sigil on the wall that banished the Angels to wonderland.

So what if she heard Angels talking.

She was human, and Castiel was trying to kill her, and that bothered Elizabeth to no ends because they didn't kill humans. They killed the supernatural. That was it.

Through all this thinking Dean gazed at her with a fixed, unblinking stare. She knew he was waiting for an answer, but she couldn't form the correct words into a coherent sentence. She was just so frustrated with everything that had happened recently and there was no off switch.

"Sometimes when you look at me…. I feel like you're looking at the Antichrist part of me. I can see the hurt and betrayal in your eyes, I can see the worry etched into your face Dean. You don't know how to act around me anymore, and that sucks because I want my big brother back. I want the person who taught me how to shoot a gun, and steal food back. I want the person who taught me how to drive and then proceeded to threaten me every chance you got because you didn't want the impala getting messed up back. I just want you and me to get back to normal Dean. The us that blasts ACDC in your car just to annoy Sam when he's trying to sleep. The us that drinks beer and eats cheeseburgers and fights over the last slice of pie…." Elizabeth said with a fast paced voice.

Dean was silent for a second and then he pushed himself up off the hood of the impala. He took a couple steps towards Elizabeth and then looked down at her, reminding her eerily of John.

"Elizabeth, I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen up. I'm handling all this the best way I know how, and if that means I look at you a little differently every now and then well then I'm sorry. You and Sam are all I have, and both of you have these demon powers that scare the crap out of me! I'm supposed to protect the both of you and I don't know how to do that when demons and angels are running around trying to kill us…. We are still us Lizzy. Just because we had a couple fights doesn't mean that you're not my family anymore. It just means that things are changing, and we are trying our damn best to hang on." Dean replied.

Elizabeth chewed on the inside of her lip as she absorbed what Dean was saying. She knew that he didn't think she was a monster. She knew that he was trying his absolute best to protect them. She knew all that, but way in the back of her mind, existed a tiny voice that told her all this was a lie. It was a constant battle trying to keep that voice from overtaking her completely sometimes.

"And look- I don't know what's going on with you and Castiel but…. You have got to see that running around with him is only making you become more…. I don't know, you. Strong and full of power and all that." Dean continued.

"I know Dean.." Elizabeth responded quietly.

"So… We good?" Dean questioned.

Elizabeth let out a sigh, and looked up at Dean. A small amount of pressure felt like it had been lifted off of her shoulders now that she actually talked to Dean. A small smile spread across her lips and she reached out to hug Dean around the waist.

"Yeah, we're good." She said into his chest.

Dean hugged her back and then took a couple of steps backwards.

"Alright, chick moment over. Now let's go figure out this Anna business. She's certainly got some tricks up her sleeve." Dean said as he began walking towards Bobby's house.

Elizabeth followed suit and fell into an easy conversation with Dean about what was going on with Anna.

Once inside, Dean and Elizabeth found Sam, Ruby and Anna talking about what was going on with Anna. Anna looked scared, worried and confused all at the same time.

"It's hard, not knowing what I am, or who I am. I don't know how that sigil popped into my head, I don't know how I sent those Angels away at the cabin. I don't know why demons would kill my parents. I just know that I'm me, and apparently I have all these unheard of powers, and all these people want me dead." Anna said with a strained voice.

Elizabeth stood rooted in the spot that she had been in since she and Dean entered the house. She understood exactly what Anna meant, and how hard it was to go your whole life thinking you were one thing and then finding out you were something completely different. Her thoughts made her long for some normalcy, and she desperately wanted to just sit and talk with Bobby. He always made her feel like everything was going to be okay, even when all Hell had broken loose. Unfortunately though, she couldn't do that because he was off on some case, leaving them all in his house alone.

"I know we don't have all the answers but maybe, just maybe, we know someone that does." Sam said.

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose in response to his statement.

"And that would be…?" Dean questioned

"Pamela." Sam replied.

* * *

"Oh how I have missed you boys, and you Elizabeth!" Pamela said as she let go of Sam and brought Elizabeth into a warm and friendly hug.

"I see you have lifted the veil that was on you." Pam whispered in Elizabeth's ear. The statement made her eyes widen slightly, however she did not respond to Pamela, she just softly nodded and then let her arms fall to her sides as Pamela let her go.

"Well, now that we have covered all our bases, why don't we start, shall we Anna?" Pamela questioned.

Anna nodded and glanced around the room, looking for any reassuring looks, which she got from Dean and Elizabeth.

It only took Pam ten or so minutes to get Anna to lie down and to put her in a psychic trance. Elizabeth had forgotten how good Pam was at the whole psychic thing, as she had also forgotten that Castiel was the one who Pamela hated for burning her eyes out. A small twinge stabbed at Elizabeth's heart as she remembered the screams that had escaped Pamela's mouth along with the smell of burning flesh. Once again, she was reminded that Castiel did not have an innocent background, and that for all she knew, she could be falling for some psycho who enjoyed burning people's eyes out.

"Okay Anna, know tell me, how do you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?" Pamela said in a soft voice that made Elizabeth pop back into reality.

"I don't know… I just did." Anna responded from her immobile state.

This answer did not seem to satisfy Pamela, for she pursed her lips and looked down while adjusting her sunglasses.

"Your father, what's his name?" Pamela questioned

"Rich Milton." Anna responded. This still was not the answer that Pamela was looking for, she wanted to dig deeper to uncover what really happened to Anna, and why everyone seemed to be after her.

"Alright, but I want you to look further back, when you were a couple years old." Pamela asked.

"I don't wanna." Anna replied in a slightly panicked voice.

"It's alright Anna, just one look is all we need." Pamela said softly.

"No!" Anna screamed suddenly.

"What's your fathers name Anna!" Pamela asked, ignoring the thrashing and screaming that was currently happening with Anna.

"NOO! HE'S GUNNA KILL ME!" Anna screamed out. Elizabeth took a couple steps forward as she briefly worried for the safety of not only Anna, but Pamela too. Anna's thrashing and screaming was violent, and Elizabeth could only imagine what she was envisioning in her head.

"Anna, you are safe." Pamela continued.

"NO! HE'S GUNNA KILL ME!" Anna continued to scream.

"Anna- no Dean don't! Wake in one, two, three, four , five." Pamela said as Dean was thrown backwards by Anna in his attempt to comfort her.

"Anna, Anna, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked quickly before Pamela had the chance too.

Anna rose up from the cot and looked directly down at Pamela, her demeanor was different as she opened her mouth and spoke, "Thank you Pamela, that helped a lot. I remember now."

"Remember what?" Sam quickly questioned

"Who I am." Anna replied softly.

"I'll bite, who are you?" Dean asked as he rubbed his elbow in order to try and stop the stinging sensation that was flowing through it.

"I'm an angel." Anna said with the most stern face that Elizabeth had ever seen.

At her proclamation, Pamela quickly rose off her chair and took a couple steps back. Elizabeth could tell that she was nervous and reached out to pull Pamela back a few more steps. Pam gripped onto her forearm and breathed out a small breath of air.

"An angel?" Elizabeth quickly said. She could feel her heartbeat begin to pick up because Anna was an angel and Anna knew that Elizabeth knew that she was the Antichrist. That meant, that Anna would have to report her, or worse, try and kill her.

"Don't be afraid Elizabeth, I'm not like the others." Anna responded.

"Right, well we don't find that very reassuring." Ruby said from behind Elizabeth.

"As in we- she means me too." Pamela piped in, now letting go of Elizabeth's forearm and making her way over to stand in between Sam and Dean.

"Right… Well.. Castiel and Uriel. They were the ones that came for me?" Anna asked as her eyes locked onto Elizabeth's. There was something in them that made Elizabeth wonder if there was something more that Anna wanted to ask her.

"Yeah… You know them?" Sam asked when Elizabeth didn't respond.

"We were kinda in the same fox hole." Anna responded. Her eyes lingered on Elizabeth's face for a moment longer, as if analyzing her and then they moved to look at Dean.

"So what, they are like your bosses or something?" Dean questioned now that he had Anna's attention.

A small smile spread across Anna's face as she hesitated for a moment before answering Dean. "Try the other way around." She said.

"Well- look at you." Dean replied with an impressed tone.

"And now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked

"Well- orders are orders, I'm sure I have a rather huge death sentence on my head." Anna responded quickly.

Orders are orders. Elizabeth let out a small sigh, she had heard that one before and knew that no good came out of that sentence.

"Why?" Pamela asked as she continued to dig.

"Well…" Anna began as she looked over at Elizabeth again with the same underlying expression that Elizabeth couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I disobeyed. Which is the highest sin that an angel can commit. I fell." Anna continued.

There is was. The word disobeyed. Elizabeth finally locked in on the expression Anna was giving her and her mouth practically fell open as realization washed over her.

Anna knew.

She knew about Castiel, their connection, she had too, that was the only explanation for the look.

Of course, she could be reading too far into this.

No- Anna knew. Elizabeth hadn't thought of the the fact that Anna probably heard her and Cas arguing while standing right outside the room that Sam had looked her in. If she had heard them, that would account for the glancing looks, and the questionable expression that her face held.

"Meaning?" Dean asked

"She fell to earth, became human." Pamela retorted simply.

Elizabeth glanced over at Pamela and then back at Anna. She bit on her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the question that was burning a hole in her tongue. She knotted her eyebrows together, and then let out a sigh, finally giving up on holding back her question.

"So Angels can just become human?" She blurted out.

Anna looked back at her now with an intrigued expression that also held a hint of pain and regret.

"It hurts, the whole process hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife… That's what it felt like to cut out my grace." Anna responded.

"Your what..?" Elizabeth questioned

"Grace. Energy. I hacked it out and fell…" Anna said.

"So.. Wait, let me get this straight. You just some how forgot that you were God's little power ranger?" Dean asked.

"The older I got, yeah." Anna replied.

From across the room, Ruby pushed herself up off the wall that she had been leaning on and looked over at Elizabeth. Their eyes locked for a fraction of a second, which is all the time it took for Elizabeth to understand that they were all royally screwed.

"Guys, I don't think you are appreciating the fact that we are all majorly screwed. Heaven wants her so that they can kill her and Hell wants her, just to have her. An angel, that can be tortured, that can bleed, that pain can be caused to." Ruby said aloud making everyone else in the room turn their attention to her.

"Ruby is right… But I have a plan. I'm going to get my grace back. That way, the demons won't dare try and come after me, and the Angels well… They can't really be angry with me because I'll have my grace again. I'll be a real angel again." Anna responded.

"Great- so where is this mystery energy bar?" Dean questioned

"That, I have no idea, I lost track of it while I was falling to Earth at the rate of 10,000 miles per hour." Anna responded.

"Wait… Do you mean falling falling, like out of the sky, like a comet that a human eye could see?" Sam asked

"Yeah… Why?" Anna replied.

It took approximately five minuets for the wheels in Sam's head to start turning. Elizabeth could practically see the smoke pouring out of his ears as his mind began formulating thoughts that took him over to his laptop.

It then took another five minutes for him to begin looking up research on possible meteor showers that happened around the time of Anna's fall.

"Hey- I'm going to take Pamela home. Hold down the fort okay?" Dean whispered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth responded to his statement by nodding slightly and glancing over at him. He gave her a small smile and then turned on his heel, flashed one last look at Sam and Ruby and then walked out the door.

Elizabeth let out a sigh as she heard the impala drive off. The day had been so long, and her head was beginning to hurt, along with the rest of her body. Her throat felt as if it was constricting and in a feeble attempt to feel remotely better, she followed in Dean's footsteps and went outside.

The air was cool and washed over her like a gentle rain. Instantly the fog that had been oozing into her head, lifted and she felt like she could breath again. Out of habit, she found herself walking over to the first, stable, rusty car she could find. Her boots crunched on the gravel, but the noise was drowned out by her loud, hectic thoughts, all of which had to do with Castiel.

Quickly, she heaved herself up onto the hood and leaned back against the windshield so that she was looking up into the night sky, which was painted with millions of stars.

"I'm sorry." That was all head could say for himself. He cornered her against a door and Elizabeth knew that if Anna hadn't sent him away with that spell, he would have used physical force to move her and get to Anna.

He had been so dead set on killing Anna, he had looked almost robotic. He even sounded robotic, with his monotone voice that made it seem like he was reading off a script.

Why would he do this to her? Last week she thought that maybe, after their kiss, that they could be something.. What? She had no freakin idea. It wasn't like they could have a stable, functioning relationship. He was an Angel, and she was- well the complete opposite, the Antichrist.

Elizabeth didn't even understand why she was so upset with him. Honestly, what had she expected? Flowers? Chocolate? Castiel to get down on one knee and profess his deep rooted feelings for her? This wasn't some fictional love story that ended in church bells and happiness. This was real life, this was pain, and hurt, and confusion and hell.. The Apocalypse. She knew going into this thing that her and Castiel wouldn't work, they never would, she knew that, frequently told herself that, yet, she allowed herself to open up to Castiel every time she saw him, and then repeatedly crushed herself over and over again when he went off the reservation and attempted to follow Heaven's orders.

"Elizabeth?" A soft voice said from behind her, bringing her out of her headache inducing thoughts.

"Oh Anna, hey." She responded as the red-headed angel came into focus.

"Mind if I sit?" Anna asked.

"Oh, no not at all, here." Elizabeth replied as she sat up and scooted over to make room on the hood for Anna.

"It's beautiful out here..really quiet. The guy who owns this place must be really relaxed all the time." Anna whispered as she looked up at the stars. Elizabeth smiled slightly at the thought of Bobby being relaxed, he was never relaxed, in fact he was always far from it.

"So, I figured there were a few things we needed to talk about. Firstly being the fact that I'm an Angel, who knows that you know about your powers. Which you are not supposed to know about." Anna said, diving straight into the conversation without hesitation.

Elizabeth was a little thrown back, but realization sinked in that this was probably why Anna had been staring at her so intently earlier.

"Right.. Well. Are you planning on telling Heaven? Or killing me?" She questioned

"Oh- defiantly not. I told you before, I'm not like other Angels. You don't deserve to be murdered just because you possess very strong powers. It is not your fault that a demon possessed your father." Anna said bluntly.

"Yeah- right. Right… So uh.. Once we find your grace what are we going to do about Uriel… And Cas- Castiel." Elizabeth asked as she stumbled on using Castiel's nickname.

"I don't know. I'm hoping we find my grace before they find us. That way at least I can match them power wise." Anna responded.

Power wise. Elizabeth had matched Castiel power wise at the cabin. She had felt herself resist his ability that knocked people out. Shock had registered on his face when he realized what she was doing, honestly, shock had registered through her body as well because she had no idea how she did it, she had just focused in on him, and imagined putting up a wall between them so that he couldn't harm her.

Not that she thought he would… Did she?

"Elizabeth, there is something I need to talk to you about, concerning Castiel." Anna said abruptly which instantly caused Elizabeth to furrow her eyebrows and divert her full attention to the Angel.

"Alright- shoot." She said.

"The thing about Angels is, they don't have the capability to care about anything other than Heaven's orders. Heaven is all that matters to them and anything or anyone who tries to disrupt that, usually ends up dead. Castiel may seem interested or intrigued, but trust me when I say that it's just a tactic in order to get close to you and your family and gather intel for Heaven." Anna said.

Elizabeth sat quietly next to Anna, she did not respond right away however, just absorbed the information that Anna was giving her. She already knew all of this, but it hurt more coming out of the mouth of someone else. Saying the actual words aloud stung her more than hearing the thoughts in her head.

"And you're telling me this because?" Elizabeth said as she tried to play everything off.

"Please, don't try and downplay this. I heard you two in the cabin when he was trying to get to me. Someone's tone of voice doesn't just sound the way yours did with Castiel if there isn't any deeper feelings hiding there. I know Elizabeth, I know that there is something going on with you two and I'm trying to warn you not to let it develop anymore because all of it is a lie. Everything. He is just using you and I know this because I know Angels. Especially Angels with the name Castiel." Anna responded.

The last sentence through Elizabeth off for a second, who was Anna to tell her who she could and couldn't develop feelings for?

Who was she to tell her that Castiel was lying to her? Using her. Lying to her?

He wasn't.

Right?

Oh get a grip, for all she knew Castiel could in fact be using her in order to get information for his superiors. Hell, the Angels wanted to know everything about her family, why not put into play a spy so to speak. Maybe Anna was right, maybe Cas was just a distraction, but who was she to act as if they hadn't shared many intense moments with each other.

She knew there had to be something between the two of them. The lingering stares that Cas gave her, the way his eyes screamed things but his face gave away nothing. The way his lips parted ever so slightly when he was gazing at her. The way his eyes would flick from her eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes. The way he kissed her didn't feel like a distraction, it felt raw, and real and very much full of pure, animalistic, need.

"Elizabeth, do you understand me?" Anna said, pulling Elizabeth from her thoughts.

"Yeah Anna I got it." Elizabeth responded harshly.

Anna pursed her lips slightly and let out a small breath as she looked up at the stars again. For a brief moment, Elizabeth thought she was done with her lecture, but it turned out that she was in fact, not.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You all seem like such great people and I know the damage that someone like Castiel can do to someone like you." Anna whispered

"Someone like me?" Elizabeth questioned

"Nice, innocent, free. Castiel is a machine Elizabeth, he follows orders blindly and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process. Eventually you will be caught in the cross fire." Anna said.

Elizabeth scoffed. Her innocent? Hardly. Obviously Anna didn't know that at the age of 16 she lost her virginity, to some boy she barely knew, in the back on John's impala. Anna also didn't know that she had watched as her boyfriend of two years was chewed to pieces by werewolves. She mustn't have known that Elizabeth enjoyed drinking way to much sometimes, stole money, food, credit cards, and practically used men for her own selfish needs.

Innocent? Yeah. Right.

"I'm hardly any of those things Anna, really..and in case you have forgotten I am the poster girl for sin. Aka I'm the Antichrist, something that Angels are supposed to not only hate, but kill on scene. You may have known the old Castiel, but this one, he's different, he's stuck his neck out for me, for us. That's not something someone who is a machine does." She retorted.

"Maybe- I understand that he told you what you are, and then helped you unlock some of your powers, but Elizabeth that doesn't make him your friend. There could be many reasons as to why he told you and why he helped you dip into your strength. I'm only saying, as your friend. Castiel is not to be trusted, under any circumstances." Anna repeated.

Elizabeth sighed and mentally made a note to give up on the argument. Anna wasn't going to quit until she said that she would leave Castiel alone. A small lump began to form in the back of her throat as she began to let Anna's words sink in. Everything made complete sense. She hardly knew Cas, and every time she thought she did know him, he did something completely off putting that made her cringe with doubt.

Her heart was literally torn in half. One side screamed at her to follow her gut and trust Castiel. The other side yelled at her and pleaded with her to listen to Anna, to not be stupid enough to fall for someone that wasn't even human. It was like torture on her physical being. Not only did her heart ache from being pulled in two different directions, but her head began to pound and the familiar stinging feeling began to tug at the corner of her eyes.

No- she would not cry over someone she barely knew.

"I'm going to go lie down.." Elizabeth said as she quickly jumped off the hood of the old car and wiped away the stray tear that fell down her cheek.

"Please, consider what I told you." Anna pleaded.

"Yeah- yeah I will." Elizabeth replied.

As she turned on her heel and briskly walked into Bobby's house, she heard the familiar roar of the impala pulling back into the driveway, signaling that Dean was back. She didn't take any time to welcome him back as she pushed her way into the living room and glanced over at Sam and Ruby who were elbows deep in research. They didn't seem to notice her, and if they did, they didn't care because she walked right in front of them and headed into the old guest room that Bobby had always let her use while growing up.

Once inside, she ripped off her green jacket and threw it on the floor, while simultaneously kicking off her boots. Her body hurt, and she was completely exhausted. Once she hit the bed, she was out like a light.

* * *

 _Elizabeth sat on top of a picnic table in a vaguely familiar empty park. The wind blew slightly, ruffling both the falling leaves in the trees and her long brown hair. The weather was cool and damp, the air smelled like fresh rain and the atmosphere seemed very calm._

 _The whole scene was very relaxing._

 _Until- the familiar sound of fluttering wings hit her ears. It took her half a second to turn her head slightly and see the wind blown brown hair of the blue eyed Angel that she had just been talking to Anna about._

 _"The point of a dream is for it to be private." Elizabeth piped up harshly._

 _"My apologies. I just needed to speak with you. Privately." Castiel replied in his natural deep, husky voice._

 _"Oh, this should be good. Please do tell." Elizabeth responded as she turned her body to know face Castiel. His blue eyes were much clearer than they had been in the cabin. His once stoic face, was now full of cracked emotion and it instantly intrigued Elizabeth._

 _"My actions at the cabin were less than… Honorable." Castiel began._

 _"Honorable? Really?" Elizabeth interrupted, causing Cas to sigh slightly and look down at his intertwined hands._

 _"Elizabeth I had no right to… Try and overpower you. It is obvious that you had enough of that for one day." Castiel continued as he motioned his eyes towards Elizabeth's numerous bruises and scratches._

 _"No you didn't have the right Castiel. In fact, you don't even have the right to be here right now." Elizabeth replied._

 _She was angry with him for many things, and Anna's words were still fresh on her mind, making it hard to decide whether or not she actually trusted Castiel._

 _"I'll go if you want." Castiel said._

 _Elizabeth bit on her lower lip for a second and then looked up into Castiel's eyes. They were shattered into a million pieces that cut into her body with ease. She wanted him to go, she needed time to sort through everything that she felt for him._

 _"Go Cas." She answered._

 _Slowly, Castiel nodded and stood up off the table. He turned to look at Elizabeth one last time, and his breath hitched in the back of his throat as the sun broke through the clouds above and casted its' rays on Elizabeth's face beautifully. Her green eyes illuminated in the light and danced off her skin like the leaves that were blowing aimlessly around in the wind around them. In that pure and raw moment, Castiel forgot everything he was about to say and allowed himself to feel. What he felt, he had no idea, but it tugged at his heart and made his stomach feel as if it was doing a hundred summersaults._

 _"I'm… I'm truly sorry Elizabeth. I hope the next time we see each other, you will be able to forgive me." Cas finally managed to choke out._

 _Elizabeth nodded slightly, and with that, he removed himself from her dream._

* * *

Elizabeth was no morning person by any means. It usually took two cups of coffee and a decent amount of food before she was ready to go anywhere. Therefore, the hour or so of sleep she managed to snag before Sam and Dean awoke her and threw her into the impala to go in search of Anna's grace was Elizabeth's only savior at the moment.

The thing that made her even more moody was that fact that they drove for hours, located the place where Anna's grace had touched down, but oh- wait, someone stole her grace, leaving nothing behind but the sensation that it had been there.

Now- they stood in a worn down, abandoned barn, using hex bags to hide from the Angels that were currently looking for Anna. Each and every one of them were exhausted, hungry, and slightly irritable.

"We are screwed, beyond screwed, Anna can't angel up therefore, we aren't protected. It's not like we can fight both Heaven and Hell!" Ruby panicked.

Elizabeth wasn't really paying to the ongoing disagreement between Dean and Ruby. She was lost in her head, trying desperately to figure out if she was going to picture Castiel as the Angel who hated all mankind and was manipulative, like Anna had said, or if he was the Angel that visited her in her dream a couple hours ago, nice, apologetic, trustworthy almost. It was not an easy decision to make, she had seen Castiel act both ways, numerous times and it wasn't like he was a human or anything, he was a celestial being. A celestial being who, in a way, was forever bound to her family because he pulled Dean out of Hell and locked away her powers years ago, only to unlock them years later.

If he was this monster that Anna spoke of, why would he do that? Why would he kiss her? Help her? Put his life on the line for her? Visit her in her dreams?

Everything was all so very confusing and Elizabeth wished her thoughts would just shut up.

"The Angels are talking again." Anna said from her sitting position.

Elizabeth pulled herself from her thoughts and perked up to listen.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked

"It's like a recording, playing on loop. Dean Winchester must give us the girl…. Or, we throw him back into damnation." Anna said

Quickly Elizabeth jumped off the piece of wood that she had been sitting on and walked over to Anna.

"To hell they are." She said as her defensive side instantly kicked in as she glanced over at Dean. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging slightly open as he tried to digest what Anna had just said. He looked scared, and that was something that Elizabeth rarely saw, and when she did see it, it usually meant very bad things because Dean was hardly scared, and when he was, he didn't openly show it like he was doing now.

"Anna, do you know of any weapon that we can use on an angel?" Sam asked

"To do what?" Anna questioned

"Kill them?" Elizabeth responded with a quizzical tone.

"There is nothing that I know of, and even if there was, we could never get there in time." Anna replied.

"Whoa whoa, everyone, look. I think we should just call Bobby, bring him back from wherever the hell he is." Dean finally said

"And he will tell us what Dean? We know everything that is going on right now and he can't tell us anything that we don't already know." Elizabeth responded.

"Well dammit, we have got to figure out something!" Dean replied as he threw his hands up in exasperation.

Everyone fell quiet as Dean sighed and turned on his heel, treading heavily outside to his impala.

Elizabeth glanced up at Sam, she couldn't think of anything to do but give into the Angels request. They had no way to fight the Angels, they had no way to hide from the Angels, and there was no way she would let them throw Dean back into Hell.

"Sammy…" She began

"I know, we will find something." Sam said cutting her off and giving her a reassuring look that did anything but reassured her.

The night had been long, too long. Dean and Anna had spent most of it together, while Ruby had ran off somewhere, leaving Sam and Elizabeth to research things alone and eventually fall asleep on the books they were reading.

After they awoke, it took all of five minutes before Dean stared drinking. Elizabeth glanced over at him, taking her eyes away from the book that she was reading. Over the years she had become accustomed to Dean's drinking. The only time it bothered her and tipped her off that something was wrong, was when he started early. Like today.

Something was wrong with him, it was etched all over his face and Elizabeth could practically feel the worry oozing out of him. He looked almost guilty and before Elizabeth could open her mouth and ask what was wrong with him. Anna did it for her.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He replied in a light hearted voice that did not match his exterior.

"Liar." Elizabeth whispered as Sam began to pace around the barn.

Dean glanced over at her and narrowed his eyes, silently telling her to shut up.

"Man- something doesn't feel right… Where is Ruby?" Sam said

"I don't know, but will you stop pacing, you're making me nervous." Elizabeth replied.

Sam let out a sigh and turned to look at her.

"I just don't thin-" He began but was instantly cut off by the barn doors flying open and allowing two Angels to enter.

It was almost like instinct for Elizabeth, Sam and Dean to rise quickly and assemble themselves in front of Anna.

"Hello Anna, it's good to see you." Castiel said first.

Usually Uriel spoke first, he always seemed to have something to say about the Winchesters and never kept quiet about it.

"How the hell did you find us?" Sam questioned.

No one said a word, but Elizabeth managed to grab ahold of Castiel's gaze and followed it as he stared at Dean and then flicked his eyes over to Anna. Sam seemed to have caught on too, because before they knew it, everyone was staring at Dean.

"You didn't…" Elizabeth mumbled.

Dean didn't respond, however, his eyes diverted away from his siblings and locked onto Anna's innocent face.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to her.

Elizabeth wanted to kill him right now. They had spent days looking for and hiding Anna from the Angels, only for Dean to buckle and hand Anna over to them like a piece of meat.

"How could you do this?" Sam questioned, obviously feeling the same way as Elizabeth.

"Because they gave him a choice… Either they kill me. Or they kill you and Elizabeth. I know how their minds work." Anna responded as she said the last sentence, she glanced at Elizabeth who, in turn, knew exactly what the look had meant.

Anna told her so.

Here stood Castiel, his hands shoved into his trenchcoat pockets, his hair wind blown and sticking up in random spots, his eyes slightly narrowed as he took in the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Here stood the Angel that manipulated all of this and threatened her family.

"You did the best you could… I forgive you." Anna breathed out from beside Elizabeth as she took a beat and then kissed Dean slightly.

It took everyone off guard, but no one was more stunned than Castiel. His eyes fixated on the pair for a split second and then he diverted his gaze away from them and over to Elizabeth. He knew that she was angry with him, he could see it and sense it. Her eyes barely made any contact with his and when they did, they looked cold and guarded, just as they had last night in her dream.

He wanted desperately to tell her that he didn't mean anything by all of this, but how could he when he was standing here now, ripping Anna away from them, away from Dean. He had to though, she had disobeyed and fallen.

Was that such a sin though?

Of course it was sin.

Right?

Yes- right. Angels were not supposed to rip out their grace, they were not supposed to fall from Heaven and become human and they were especially not supposed to kiss humans. Then again, there stood Anna, one of her hands on Dean's cheek, and the other resting on his forearm as she whispered her forgiveness.

If she could openly kiss a human being in front of other Angels, why couldn't he? The one he wanted to kiss again was standing a mere five feet from him. An easy distance to cover it two short strides.

"Remember what I told you Lizzy…" Anna whispered as she stepped away from Dean and was now holding Elizabeth's hand.

Castiel knitted his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly, intrigued by what Anna could have possibly told Elizabeth.

"Anna, wait you don't have to do this, we can figu.. I can figure out something." Elizabeth pleaded as she gripped onto Anna's hand tighter.

"No- this is how it must be. Now… no more tricks, no more running, I'm ready." Anna said as she dropped Elizabeth's hand and took a step forward towards Castiel and Uriel.

Castiel swallowed. The more he stood here, watching them all, the less and less he wanted to take Anna. Deep down he knew he didn't want to kill her. He didn't want Heaven to get their hooks back into her. They were friends once, they fought side by side, and it brought him joy to see her happy and free.

"Anna- I'm sorry.." He breathed out as his thoughts echoed into words.

"No- you're not, you don't know the feeling." Anna responded harshly.

However right she thought she was, she wasn't. He knew the feeling and it was currently weighing him down just thinking about it.

"Still- we have history…but.." He began again

"Orders are orders, yeah I got it. Just make it quick." Anna replied, cutting him off.

Anna's words pulled at Castiel and stung him in ways that he didn't expect. She was right, orders were orders, but that didn't make this circumstance any less hard. Slowly, he breathed out a sigh and just as he was about to make an attempt at Anna, a unfamiliar voice echoed off the walls of the barn.

"Don't you dare touch a hair on her head." Alastair said as he appeared out of thin air with two other demons, and a bleeding Ruby.

"Hello beautiful, miss me?" The demon asked as he winked at Elizabeth. The motion was extremely small, but it made Castiel's stomach lunge forward with a white hot surge of anger.

"How dare you come into this room you pulsing sore." Uriel said in a low menacing voice that Castiel knew all too well.

Quickly, Dean, Sam and Anna moved out of the way. However, Elizabeth stayed put, which made Dean hurry back over and yank her backwards by her arm. Castiel silently thanked him, for he did not want Alastair getting his hands on her.

"Name calling, that really hurt my feelings you sanctimonious prick." Alastair responded. Once again, Castiel followed the demons eyes as he gazed over at not only Anna, but Elizabeth. Finally Castiel had given up on fighting the anger and let out a cold and dangerous threat.

"Turn around and walk away. Now."

"Sure just give us the girl. Or girls. I'd take them both. Show Lizzy there what she is capable of and gather valuable information from the red head." Alastair responded.

Over his dead body, would Alastair be taking Elizabeth to hell. Slowly, Castiel made his way over to stand next to Uriel. He had about enough of this demon, and it was taking the majority of his strength not to smite him right here and now.

"You know who we are, and what we are. You know exactly what we will do, now I'm not going to say it again. Leave. Immediately. Or we lay you to waste." He said in his lowest and most threatening voice.

"I think I'll take my chances, thanks." Alastair responded.

The air between the demons and angels changed almost at once. It took only one look from Alastair for Castiel to know that he wasn't going to leave willingly. Apparently, Uriel got the message, because he quickly lunged forward and knocked one of the demons into a wooden post.

Castiel turned, and quickly connected his fist with Alastair's face. The crunch of the bones underneath his fist instantly satisfied him and surged him forward so that he could connect another fist with the demons face again. Alastair's head snapped back forward, but before he had the chance to retaliate on Castiel, he grabbed the demon and attempted to smite him from the inside out.

For the second day in a row, Castiel hit a wall. Something was preventing him from putting Alastair back where he belonged and instantly his eyes widened in response to being unsuccessful.

"Sorry Angel, why don't you run back to daddy!" Alastair said as he brought his fist back and connected it hard with Castiel's face. Cas went flying into the ground hard, and Elizabeth had to stop herself from running over to him.

Elizabeth watched in horror as Uriel put his hands on one of the demons head and sent a white light shooting throw him. It was almost impressive how easily Uriel dealt with the lesser demons, however Elizabeth didn't have time to be impressed because her attention was drawn away from Uriel and over to Castiel who was know being choked by Alastair as he said unfamiliar words in Latin.

The chant grew louder and Elizabeth could see Castiel's eyes growing wider and wider as he tried to grasp for air. She could hardly stand watching any of this and the next thing she knew she was stalking over to Alastair, ignoring Sam and Dean as they called after her.

Alastair was not going to kill Castiel. Elizabeth wouldn't let him.

"Hey- beautiful." She said sarcastically which made Alastair turn to look at her. Quickly, she lifted her arm, and all at once, the sensation that had been building up in her surged forward. Alastair released his grip on Castiel and was instantly flung backwards against the wall. His hands went around his throat as if he was being strangled by a pair of invisible hands.

A pair of invisible hands that were being directed by Elizabeth.

Slowly, Elizabeth clinched her fist and felt more energy pulse out of her, which caused Alastair to undergo even more strangulation. All the anger and confusion that Elizabeth had felt over these last couple of weeks, seemed to flow out of her and into the demon that was pinned against the wall. She couldn't hear anything that was going on around her, and her vision had tunneled so that she was only staring directly into the now white eyes of Alastair. A small smile crept across Elizabeth's face as she watched Alastair struggle against her powers.

The amount of power that was flowing out of her felt amazing and despite being afraid of her strength, she felt completely comfortable and in charge of herself.

Then, suddenly, as if a rubber band had snapped, warm liquid began to flow out of Elizabeth's nose. Her hand flew up to touch it and she looked down at her fingers, realization washed over her that it was blood and quickly her hands began to shake and her head began to hurt. It was now Alastair's turn to smile as he felt the grip around his neck loosen and then completely fall away.

"You still need more practice Elizabeth. I could teach you if you'd like, that way only one Winchester would throw away their promising future." Alastair said as he regained control of his body and walked over to the now weakened Elizabeth.

"This is what happens when you use to much juice at one time without practicing first." Alastair continued.

Elizabeth's knees began to grow weak and she felt like they were about to give out on her. Just as she was about to fall, two strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist at a sideways angle and helped her stand. At first, she thought it was Sam or Dean, but upon further investigation she found that she was gripping hard onto Castiel's shoulder. Had she not been so weak from using her powers, she would have bolted out of embarrassment.

"I see.." Alastair began.

"SHUT YOUR EYES!" Anna screamed, cutting Alastair off. Quickly, everyone in the room did as they were told and Elizabeth, without thinking, buried her head into Cas's shoulders. Shielding herself from the blinding white light that was emitting itself from Anna.

She could hear the screams coming from Anna as her grace filled her up. She could also hear the screams from the demons as they vanished with the appearance of her grace. She knew everything around her was awful, but all she could think about was how firm Castiel felt as he held her up in his arms. In this moment, she never knew why she doubted him. His embrace felt warm, and oddly comforting, it was almost like the feeling she got when she arrived at Bobby's after a long hunting trip.

As soon as the white light disappeared, Elizabeth pushed herself off of Castiel and stood at little less wobbly away from him. Their eyes locked for a fraction of a second before Dean marched over to her and looked down at her with a very fatherly expression.

"What were you thinking?" He asked her roughly.

"I don't have the energy Dean." She responded.

"Oh right maybe because you used it all trying to- I don't even know what with Alastair." Dean replied.

"Guys, maybe another time?" Sam whispered as he glanced around the room, noticing that not only were the demons gone, but so was Anna. Dean followed Sam's gaze and it quickly dawned on him that Anna was back to being some big time angel now.

"So what, Anna's got her wings back?" Dean questioned as he looked between Uriel and Castiel.

"Yes, and this is not over ye-" Uriel began, but was cut off by Castiel putting his hand on Uriel's shoulder and slowly shaking his head.

"Brother, it is over." He whispered,

Uriel let out a sigh, and nodded slightly. Then without another word, both Castiel and Uriel were gone.

Elizabeth let out a breath of air and slowly leaned against the last wooden post standing. She wasn't paying attention as Ruby said her goodbyes and then left, she didn't even hear Sam round on her and ask her what the hell she was thinking going after Alastair like that. When she didn't answer Sam shoved her shoulder, bringing her attention to full focus.

"What?" She snapped

"Alastair. Explain." Sam snapped back

"Oh like you have any right to judge me, you're practically shacking up with a demon Sam." Elizabeth responded.

Sam ran his hand through his hair and then put his hands on his hips as he stared down at Elizabeth.

"He could have killed you. You're not strong enough to take on a demon of his strength." Sam replied in a slightly softer tone.

"Right, and she never will be because you aren't supposed to be using your powers Elizabeth. Just like Sam. What don't you two seem to get about that huh? These powers weren't meant for good things, but here you are, both using them as if you have any control over them." Dean finally said.

"Dean- I can't just shut my powers off, they are apart of me now!" Elizabeth replied.

"That doesn't mean you have to use them as soon as your boyfriend gets himself in a bind." Dean snapped.

Everyone fell silent for a second as the word boyfriend echoed off the walls around them.

"Castiel is not my boyfriend. I don't even know the guy." Elizabeth whispered as her cheeks began to burn.

"No but I'm sure you'd like too." Dean replied harshly.

"Dean. Come on." Sam said

Elizabeth knew Sam and Dean were diving into dangerous territory with this subject and she frantically searched her mind for something to say in order to get them out this topic. It only took her a few seconds to remember something that Alastair said and before she could stop herself, she was blurting out a very insinuating question,

"Dean- what did Alastair mean when he said that he didn't want me to be the other Winchester who threw away all their potential?"

Dean was quiet for a second as he wiped his hand over his face and bit down on his bottom lip. Something cracked in his eyes as he glanced between Sam and Elizabeth and quickly everything he had been saying about her and Castiel floated away.

Dean looked absolutely broken as he let out a quivering sigh.

"He was talking about me…in Hell." Dean began

Quickly Sam shot Elizabeth a questioning look, but Elizabeth didn't return it because she had her eyes plastered on Dean's face.

"It wasn't just 4 months… Time in Hell, it's different or something. What seemed like 4 months to you guys was actually more like 40 years to me." Dean whispered.

Elizabeth's face instantly softened as Dean's appearance began to become more and more vulnerable.

"Dean…" She whispered, but he held up his hand and clinched down hard on his jaw. Trying with all his might not to let the tears escape his eyes.

"Let me get this out Lizzy." He replied.

"They had me on this thing called the rack, and every day, they would cut and slice into me in ways that… Either of you wouldn't believe. It was never ending torture… And then suddenly, after they had practically destroyed my body, I would be whole again. Like magic… And they would start the torture all over again…. After each and every day, Alastair would come over to me, and make me an offer.. he would take me off the rack, but only if I put souls on it… And every day I told him to stick it where the sun don't shine. " Dean said through a struggling voice.

Elizabeth could see the tears pooling around his green eyes now, she knew that in any minute they would over flow onto his face, and that would shatter her heart into a million pieces.

"I held out for 30 years, and when 40 came around, I just couldn't take it anymore guys.. So I got off that rack, God help me I got off it… And then I started tearing other souls apart… I… I lost count of how many I ripped to shreds… the things that I did to them…" Dean whispered.

Sam cleared his throat and looked down at Dean, who was know letting the numerous tears stream down his face.

"Dean… You held out for 30 years. That's more than anyone would have.." Sam replied softly. Elizabeth took a step towards Dean as more tears began to stream down his face. Her heart ached for him, and she felt her own eyes begin to water up as she watched Dean break down in front of her.

"The way I feel… inside me… I wish I couldn't feel anything. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." Dean whispered through his quivering lips.

Elizabeth had enough, and she quickly closed the gap between her and Dean and threw her arms around his neck, swallowing him in the warmest hug she could muster up. Her eyes locked onto Sam's as Dean lowered his head into her shoulder and shook silently as more tears escaped his eyes and fell onto his jacket.

"Shh.. Dean it's okay.. It'll be okay." Elizabeth comforted.

She desperately wanted to believe those words, but as she held the sobbing Dean and stared into Sam's broken eyes, she knew that they were already damaged beyond repair, and the worst part was, they hadn't even stopped the Apocalypse yet.


	13. Chapter 12- Bobby's

**A/N: OMGGGG I have not been updating this story just because I have been so busy with school and everything and for that I am DEEPLY sorry! I'll try to do much better now! Anyway, this chapter is sort of a slow one, less drama than the last but Elizabeth comes to an understanding that is very important from here on out!**

 **Enjoy! Leave the reviews!**

Chapter 12: Bobby's

ACDC blasted outside from the impala radio as Dean worked on tuning up his baby. He, Sam and Elizabeth had been taking case after case after case these past couple of weeks, mainly due to his need to think about anything other than what he did to the souls in Hell. Yesterday, he had finally listened to Sam and Elizabeth's insistent cries about being dead tired and decided that taking a day off at Bobby's wouldn't be so bad.

Sam was probably still asleep, and last time Dean checked, Elizabeth and Bobby were having a conversation about something nerdy that he barely wanted to pay attention to. They had tried to get him to join the conversation, but he couldn't focus and slowly began to feel the guilty thoughts creep back into his mind, so he found himself outside, working on his car because it was the only thing that kept his mind busy.

He let out a sigh as the music switched over to Def Leppard. He slowly pushed himself off the open hood and glanced over at the door that led into Bobby's house. He clenched his jaw when he found Elizabeth standing there, watching him with a very intent gaze.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow. Elizabeth smiled slightly and walked over to Dean, her boots crunching hard on the gravel as she did so.

"Apart from grease? No. Here, thought you might want one." She responded to him, holding out an ice cold beer that Dean quickly grabbed and untwisted the top.

"You read my mind Lizzy." He replied as he downed the ice cold drink.

"You look like you are itching to get out of here Dean." Elizabeth said as she tilted her head slightly at the eldest Winchester. Dean took another swig from his beer and sat it down on the corner of his opened hood. He quickly glanced at Elizabeth and then went back to working on the impala without responding to her.

Elizabeth scrunched her eyes up as the sun peaked through the clouds. She watched Dean for another minute or so in silence before Dean gave up on being stared at and dropped the wrench on the ground and turned to look at her fully now with his arms crossed over his chest.

"This doesn't look like a petting zoo to me." Dean said which made Elizabeth copy Dean and fold her arms across her chest.

"You didn't answer my question." She said

"Oh that was a question, I thought it was a statement." Dean responded, which only made Elizabeth arch her eyebrow at Dean and fix him with a stare that showcased her annoyance with him.

"I'm just trying to keep my mind busy Elizabeth, so that I don't have to think about everything that I did in Hell…" Dean said trailing off.

Elizabeth got it, she understood why they had been running around chasing case after case. She knew that Dean was trying to keep busy and ignore his thoughts and feelings. Sam wanted Dean to talk about it more, but Elizabeth got it, she related to it. While they had been out, she hadn't thought of Castiel, Anna or anything about her powers which was a welcomed change because it allowed her to breath and not fall victim to her conflicting emotions. Elizabeth let out a small sigh and glanced back up at Dean.

"I get it Dean.. I just.. You know we are all here for you. If you need to talk, even though I don't think you will use that because I saw the files you pulled last night. You found another case." She said softly.

Dean uncrossed his arms and leaned against the impala as he crossed his ankles. He glanced down at his boots and then looked up at Elizabeth. At times he found himself searching her face for any sign that she was changing internally. He knew that she was growing stronger each and every day and it worried him. Just like Sam worried him. He swore to himself that if he didn't stop worrying so much he would have permanent line creases in his forehead.

"I know you guys are here for me… And yeah, I was planning on heading out today." Dean replied after he realized he was staring at Elizabeth akawardly.

"By yourself?" She quickly responded.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and shook his head slightly.

"No, I was going to see if you and Sam wanted to go. Or just you, or just Sam. Whichever." Dean replied.

They had been so engulfed in their conversation that they hadn't heard Sam come outside.

"Yeah, I'll go Dean." Sam said, which made Elizabeth jump slightly and whip around to glare at Sam.

"A little warning that you were standing there would have been nice." She snapped which made both Sam and Dean chuckle. Elizabeth stared at Sam as he made his way over to stand next to her, she proceeded to glance between the boys, half expecting one to say something but they didn't. Instead, the three stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Elizabeth cleared her throat and tore her eyes away from her boots to look up at Dean.

"So where are you guys going?" She asked.

Dean raised his eyebrows at her and glanced over at Sam before looking back at her.

"Bedford, Iowa.. Are you not coming?" Dean asked. Elizabeth chewed on the inside of her lip and kicked a rock that was sitting by her boot.

"No, I think I'll stay here with Bobby. Catch up with him, get some rest. I didn't sleep much last night." She answered.

"Oh, alright, so it'll just be me and Dean, that's cool. When did you wanna leave?" Sam asked Dean.

It took a second for Dean to answer Sam because he was staring hard at Elizabeth. Her eyebrows were furrowed just slightly enough to make it look like she was in deep thought about something. Dean briefly wondered if she had Castiel on her mind. He hadn't seen him since their last encounter at the barn with Anna, and seeing as he had been with Elizabeth and Sam since then, he knew that she hadn't seen the Angel either.

"We can go right now." Dean said quickly as he tore his eyes away from Elizabeth's face and moved in front of the car to shut the hood. He quickly downed the rest of his beer and wiped the grease off his face with the towel he had brought out earlier.

"Alright, Lizzy will you tell Bobby for us?" Sam asked

Elizabeth blinked a couple of times, barely realizing that Sam had spoken to her. Once again she had been thinking about Castiel. This time it wasn't thoughts about her feelings toward him, but it was intensely intimate thoughts about how perfect his lips had felt on her lips and body. About how strong his arms were when he held her up in the barn a couple weeks ago. About how he could look at her with an intense gaze that felt like he was staring straight into her soul.

"Yeah, I'll let him know. You guys be careful, and call if you run into anything. I mean it." Elizabeth called after the boys as they got into the impala.

"We will." Dean called back as he placed the key into the ignition and started up the car, smiling slightly at the roar that came from the exhaust pipe. He turned up the music that had already been playing and chuckled slightly at Sam's frown. He turned to look out of the passenger seat, looking around Sam, and gave Elizabeth a small smile along with a slight wave which she returned with one of her own.

Bobby came out onto the front porch just as Dean put the car in gear and drove off, sending rocks flying out slightly behind him.

"Where are they going?" Bobby asked roughly from beside Elizabeth.

"Out to hunt something in Iowa that smashed a women's head in with a meat tenderizer." Elizabeth said bluntly. Bobby looked over at her while he scratched the hair that was under his rugged ball cap.

"And you didn't go with them because?" He asked. Elizabeth unfolded her arms and looked over at Bobby, slightly smiling.

"I needed some rest, and I wanted to spend some time with you. I haven't done that in a while." She responded. The statement instantly made Bobby smile slightly, a small tinge of red brushed over his cheeks as he nodded at Elizabeth, signaling that he was thankful for her staying.

Elizabeth smiled at Bobby and glanced back down the driveway, watching the last part of the impala whip around the corner and disappear. She chewed on the inside of her lip as the familiar sensation of worry began to gnaw at the inside of her of stomach. She wanted desperately to believe that Sam and Dean would be fine, it's not like they haven't gone out and solved cases on their own before. Slowly she breathed out a sigh and tried to push the sensation down, they would be fine. They were always fine.

Bobby leaned back in his old recliner and lifted his glass of whiskey to his lips. His eyes grazed over to Elizabeth who had her nose buried in some old dusty book about Angels. They had spent most of the afternoon talking and throwing insults back and forth while eating and plowing through their alcohol stash. Bobby was by no means dumb, he knew Elizabeth was worrying constantly about the boys, she kept checking her phone and glancing over at the door as if expecting them to walk through it, even though they only left a few hours ago. On top of her insistent worrying, she kept bringing up angel related topics which made Bobby wonder what sparked her sudden interest in the celestial beings.

He took another swig of his drink and then sat it down on the side table next to him. He sat up a little straighter and leaned forward so that he could get a better look at Elizabeth. He knew that biologically, she was not John's child, but every time he actually paid attention to her features, he found himself commenting on how much she in fact looked like John. She had the same sharp cheekbones that Sam had, her hair was thick and brown and waved out past her shoulders. Bobby chuckled as he thought about Dean's comments on her and Sam's long hair. Her eyes were bright green and were framed by extremely long eyelashes, exactly like Dean's. Much of her appearance screamed Winchester, but there was the faint shape of her nose, and arch of her eyebrows that whispered Amelia.

"Bobby- why are you staring at me?" Elizabeth gently asked as she tore her eyes away from the book and looked up at Bobby.

"What's with the sudden interest in angel lore?" Bobby asked gruffly trying to hide the fact that he was worrying about her. Elizabeth slightly arched her eyebrow as she picked up on the concern that was present in Bobby's voice.

"Well- honestly Bobby every time we turn around we are dealing with Angels. I'm just trying to see if there is a way to actually hurt them." She answered, trying to slightly hide the fact that she was partly looking at the book because she missed Castiel.

Bobby being Bobby seemed to pick up on the change in her voice. It was his turn to now raise an eyebrow at her, and before he could stop himself, he was letting all the questions he didn't know he had for her flow out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"Lizzy, how are you, and don't try to give me some crap, I'm fine answer." He started

Elizabeth once again glanced up at Bobby. The expression of confusion was plastered on her face.

"Bobby, I am fine." She said in a whisper that made Bobby rip his ratty baseball cap off his head and twist it in his hands for a split second and then shove it back on his head with a huff. He didn't respond to her statement, however, he just gazed at her with his signature I'll wait look that made Elizabeth squirm. Finally she sighed and slammed the dusty book closed, she tossed it aside making it land on the cushion beside her with a soft thump. Her eyebrows arched at Bobby as he continued to stare at her. She knew that look because he had given it to her millions of times over the years. It was the don't you dare even think about lying to me look.

"Fine, I'll bite. I'm doing alright… Okay?" She said.

Bobby let out a small scoff and scooted forward more on his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and piercing Elizabeth with a glare that she knew meant a good talking to was coming.

"Listen here girl, I know you are lying to me just like I know Sam is lying to me and that Dean is lying to me. You idjits are not as smart as you like to think you are. All of you walk around here like everything is fine and dandy when it's not. Now I'm asking how you are doing, and I expect an answer that doesn't look like it came straight out of a holiday card." Bobby snapped.

Elizabeth was taken aback for a split second at how angry and concerned Bobby was. He usually tried to hide his worrying under snarky humor but this time he was outright asking her what was wrong and voicing his concern for her. She thought about lying to him again, and say that she was fine and to drop the subject, but as she locked eyes with her father figure she knew that lying was out of the question.

So she inhaled and exhaled a huge sigh and attempted to turn her thoughts into coherent sentences.

"I don't know how I'm doing Bobby, and I say that honestly. I haven't given it much thought because ever since I found out what I am… Well we have been going non-stop and I just haven't had time to think about it. I bury myself in the drama that happens between Sam and Dean and try to keep them from ripping each other's heads off. All I know is that when I do think about it… I'm hit with waves of anger and betrayal mixed with confusion and fear and curiosity." She blurted.

Bobby didn't respond right away, he took a moment to exhale a sigh and glance over at an old and very rare photo of him, Elizabeth, John, Sam and Dean. Bobby had always wanted to tell Elizabeth about her parents, but John had always told him not too, and anyone who knew John Winchester knew that arguing with him on something like that was pointless. Bobby tore his eyes away from the picture and looked back at Elizabeth who was staring directly at him, waiting for his answer, desperately hoping that he had the word to fix all her problems.

"Well, I suggest you use this time to actually think about what you are and stop ignoring the fact that you are the Antichrist. The longer you ignore it the more these feelings are going to swallow you up. You need to get ahead of this Elizabeth, and stop hiding from yourself." Bobby finally said.

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she took in Bobby's words. Accepting what she was meant using her powers, and that was a can that she wasn't sure she was ready to open up.

"Bobby I'm not sure I'm ready to do that." Elizabeth replied simply

"Well you better get ready. None of this is going to go away like magic girl." Bobby responded with a gruff tone.

Elizabeth breathed out a sigh and leaned back in the couch, she laid her head back against the top of the seat and stared at the chipped popcorn ceiling. She knew Bobby was right and that she could not run away from her problems forever, but accepting her problems meant feeling all the emotions that she desperately tried to ignore.

The fear.

The worry.

The doubt.

The craving for power.

All these different emotions whipped around her constantly like a tornado and all she could ever do was hold on tight and hope that she didn't get swept away. Maybe taking Bobby up on his offer and using her time here to actually think could be beneficial to her. Maybe she would come out of the experience with a new found realization about herself.

"Alright then Bobby… I'll go for a walk. Try and think about everything." Elizabeth said as she pushed herself up off the couch.

"And don't worry, I'll stay in the junkyard." She continued before Bobby could comment on her staying close.

"Alright, I'll let ya know if the boys call." Bobby said simply as he watched Elizabeth throw her leather jacket on and walk over to the door.

"Yeah, okay thanks Bobby." She said briefly before pushing open the old door and bracing the cool air of Sioux Falls. Elizabeth didn't really know how to do this. She never really thought about how she was feeling, she always just sort of accepted that everything was how it was and nothing could be done to change it. She had no idea where she was walking, she barely paid attention to the sound of her boots crunching the gravel underneath her. Her thoughts began to flood her mind like a raging ocean as her feet unconsciously carried her deep into the junkyard.

Why her? Why did she have to be the one person in the world that was half demon and half human? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Someone more capable of handling everything. Why couldn't John and Bobby have told her earlier? Even if she wasn't allowed to know because of the stupid Angels, she would have been able to have more time to process everything instead of it being forced on her.

Everything about her was completely different, yet everything was the same. She never knew that she could feel so many emotions at one time. She never knew she could feel like a complete stranger in her own body. She had all these powers, all this strength, yet she didn't want any of it. She just wanted to be a normal human girl. At least, that's what she thought, until a couple weeks ago when she pinned Alastair against the wall and felt her strength radiating off her body.

It was almost euphoric being able to trap someone against the wall and watch them struggle to get free of her power. The fear that flashed through Alastair's eyes when she had tightened her grip had sent exhilarating waves through her body along with a pride that stemmed from being able to protect her family. Maybe Bobby was right, maybe the last thing she should be doing right now was ignoring her powers, especially with the impending doom of the Apocalypse.

Could she do that though? Practice and learn about her abilities? Become stronger? The Angels didn't want that, and Dean didn't want that.. Yet Sam and Bobby seemed on board with the idea of expanding her knowledge about herself, after all it did have to deal with her own body.

Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh as flung her hands down in defeat. Without meaning to do so, an old car went flying sideways, crashing into another old rusted out car. The collision of metal clashed together fiercely and produced a loud enough noise to echo off the crisp air.

Elizabeth stood stationary, idly staring at the car that she had just flung fifty or so feet with just the flick of her wrist.

She hadn't meant to do it, but it felt good. All her thoughts that were swallowing her whole floated away as the endorphin rush hit her like a train. A small, barely visible smile pulled at Elizabeth's lips as she lifted her arm again and focused in on the car sitting directly in front of her. This time was easier than when she first used her powers to trap Alastair. The warm sensation began in the bottom of her stomach and spread outwards, all the way to the edges of her fingertips. It filled her with a vibrating, electric feeling that she had become accustomed to feeling when she was in tune with her demon powers. Another smile tugged at her lips as she felt the same endorphin rush wash over her like a tilde wave. Before she even processed what she was doing, Elizabeth began flinging cars left and right, sending them crashing into the gigantic pile she was currently making. With each new car, it became easier and easier to move things, by the time she reached her tenth car, she barely even needed to raise her hand, all she had to do was move her eyes in the direction that she wanted the car to go and it would shoot itself there.

Elizabeth flung car after car into her newly made pile of broken down vehicles, she didn't allow herself to think about how wrong this was from her to be doing, she just allowed herself to feel the small extent of her powers. It was almost therapeutic to her, and by the time she was done throwing the cars around like rag dolls, her breathing was heavy and her mind was clear. Her body felt as if she had drank twenty cups of extremely strong coffee and her hands shook slightly.

The lock that Elizabeth put on the door that hide her powers was now shattered and in the thirty minutes that she spent throwing things around, it dawned on her that she wanted these powers, she wanted to know how to use them. She wanted to be able to control them, and not have them control her.

She wanted to embrace being the Antichrist. Demonic powers and all, and no one could stop her. Not even the blue eyed angel that stood silently behind her. It took Elizabeth all of 2 seconds to realize that she was no longer alone out here. For a moment, she thought that maybe Bobby had come outside to figure out what all the noise was, but when Elizabeth felt the familiar warm, powerful pull that only an angel excreted, she knew who was standing behind her before she even turned around.

Her eyes latched onto Castiel's as soon as he came into her view. For a brief moment she found herself falling deep into his crystal clear oceans, but she quickly reminded herself what Anna had to say about him and subtly took two steps backwards, as if distance would really help her in this situation.

Castiel noted her defensive appearance and furrowed his eyebrows while tilting his head at the emergence of it. She didn't look scared of him, but more…. Guarded. Much like she had in the abandoned barn a couple weeks ago. Castiel let out a small sigh and shoved his hands inside his trenchcoat pockets while clinching his fists.

If he had needed anymore confirmation that Anna had said something that put Elizabeth off, this was it. She was staring at him with an almost untrusting gaze, and it bothered him to no ends.

The pair stood in silence for what seemed like ages before Castiel finally gave up and cleared his throat. His eyes glanced over at the freshly moved vehicles and then moved back to Elizabeth's face.

"Practicing?" He asked simply. Elizabeth swallowed hard and quickly darted her eyes over to the pile as if she had never seen it before.

"And if I am?" She responded in a weak voice that did not match her appearance.

"I would be the first one to question why." Castiel responded quickly. This statement made Elizabeth clinch her jaw together and roll her eyes in an almost painful looking manner.

"Because, there is no use pretending like I don't have these powers anymore. I need to know how to use them, they can help protect me, and my family. They are there so I can- yeah just use them if I want, because they are, you know a part of me… so, yeah… Look, honestly I don't even have to explain myself to you Castiel." Elizabeth said, growing more irritated as she rambled and stumbled over her words.

Castiel didn't answer right away, however he just pierced Elizabeth with a stare that made it seem like he was reading her entire soul. Elizabeth fidgeted under his intense gaze, and she could feel a slow burn beginning to form in the pit of her stomach as she continued to stare back into Castiel's eyes. Heat began to creep up Elizabeth's neck and into her cheeks as her nerves tightened hard in her stomach.

Finally, Elizabeth tore her eyes away from Castiel and looked down at her boots. She chewed on the inside of her lip and silently prayed for Castiel to go away. However- instead of her wish being granted, it was laughed at as Castiel's heavy footsteps made their way over to her. He stopped only when Elizabeth could see both her boots and his shiny dress shoes. Slowly, she let out a shaky breath and looked back up at Castiel. The sun peaked through the clouds ever so slightly and bounced off his eyes. It was almost unfair how blue they were, and how alien they looked contrasted against his slightly tanned skin.

Elizabeth had no idea how much time passed as she found herself entranced in Castiel's eyes, however she was vaguely aware that her lips had parted slightly and that her breathing was coming out a little heavier than normal. She was an idiot- she knew that she was attracted to Castiel, and she knew that his mouth could preform in an almost sinful way. She knew that Castiel- an angel of the lord- was the last person that she should be interested in yet, here she was, once again, standing inches away from him as her mind went completely blank and all logic was thrown out the window.

"I have a question." Castiel stated in a breathy and husky voice. Elizabeth swallowed hard, and found it hard to actually focus on the words that were coming out of Castiel's mouth.

"Shoot." She mumbled. For a second, Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as if he didn't understand the meaning of shoot. Upon seeing this, Elizabeth let out a breathy chuckle and rephrased the statement.

"It means ask away Cas."

His face still held the look of confusion on it as his eyes slid from Elizabeth's bright green eyes to her full pink lips. He swallowed as his thoughts instantly turned dark, staring at her lips sparked flashbacks of pinning Elizabeth against the hood of one of these dusty cars and examining her mouth with his.

Cas wanted to mention Anna, but for some reason he couldn't get his thoughts to form into coherent words. It was as if they were lodged in his throat and refused to come out. He swallowed hard and took another step towards Elizabeth, leaving almost no distance between the two of them.

Elizabeth wanted to move, she wanted to run, far and fast as Castiel raised his hand hesitantly and tucked her stray hair behind her ear. His fingers were soft and warm and for a split second Elizabeth found her eyes fluttering closed and leaning into his touch.

"You had a question?" Elizabeth breathed out as she opened her eyes again and stared at Castiel.

"Honestly, I forgot what I was going to say." Castiel replied simply.

Before Elizabeth could register what Castiel was doing, the Angel leaned forward quickly and placed his slightly chapped, full lips on hers. It took Elizabeth a moment to register that Cas's lips were on hers, she could feel the angel tensing as her body stood frozen in shock.

Slowly, Castiel pulled back, leaving an inch or so between his face and Elizabeth's. Her face held an expression of shock and for a spilt second Cas thought that he had done something wrong.

"Cas- what... Why?" Elizabeth stammered. Internally she cursed, upset that some guy was making her act like a stumbling sixteen year old with her first crush. Castiel on the other hand, had no idea why he had just kissed Elizabeth again. He knew everything about this was wrong. However, for the first time, he did not care. He could finally grasp onto the idea that he was drawn to Elizabeth- and he liked this idea.

The pair of them stood there, breathing in each other's air. Eyes locked onto each other. Slowly a sense of understanding was building in the both of them.

Castiel wanted to be around Elizabeth and nothing would stop him.

Elizabeth wanted to embrace her powers, and nothing would stop her either. Nothing- but perhaps her growing feelings towards Castiel.

"Elizabeth! Girl, we got to go! The boys got themselves into some trouble with a Siren!" Elizabeth heard Bobby yell from his front porch.

Castiel was still staring at Elizabeth as she took a step back. Quickly, her eyes fell onto his lips and she found herself wanting to taste Castiel all over again.

"I gotta go- but.. I'll see you later Cas." She breathed out.

Cas nodded slightly while a small smile grew in the corner of his mouth. Silently, he watched her jog off to Bobby, and let his thoughts about her lips consume him.


	14. Chapter 13- Between Heaven and Hell

Chapter 13- Somewhere between Heaven and Hell

Elizabeth let out a harsh sigh as she sat in the backseat of the impala. Her arms were crossed over her chest while her eyes darted between the back's of Sam and Dean's heads. The inside of the cab was deathly quiet, which was not abnormal seeing as they had just finished attending Pamela's funeral.

The funeral was not the only reason for the silence. Ever since the siren attack Sam and Dean a couple weeks ago, there has been a lingering feeling of betrayal in the air. Elizabeth knew that Sam thought Dean was too emotionally weak at the moment to hack it, and she also knew that Dean thought Sam could not be trusted due to his demonic powers. The two of them had been arguing back and forth so much recently that at times, she felt practically invisible. The only plus side was that seeing as the boys were so wrapped up in each other, she had more time alone, which meant she had more time to practice her powers. A small part of herself was frustrated seeing as she was continuously lying to Sam and Dean, but another part of her welcomed the new found power and demanded more of it like an addict.

It was slowly slipping into dangerous territory but Elizabeth couldn't find it in herself to care.

With an aggravated sigh, Elizabeth threw her head back against the seat and let her mind painfully wander back to Pamela's funeral. She had stood in the cemetery for what seemed like hours, gripping fiercely onto Bobby's left hand despite his incessant grumbling. She willed herself not to cry, and it was easy to keep herself from doing that around a lot of people, but now, it was just her, Sam and Dean and she could slowly feel the stinging around her eyes forming along with a lump the size of Texas in the back of her throat.

Pamela was dead- and Alastair pretty much was the sole reason for it happening and the longer she thought about it, the more angry Elizabeth became. She was tired of burying their friends, she was tired of dragging people into their messes and most importantly she was tired of all the lies.

Especially with Sam.

Elizabeth knew that he was sneaking around with Ruby. It was easy to tell, and the more Elizabeth grew to understand her powers, the more easy it was to identify when strong supernatural creatures were around, such as Demons and Angels.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Bobby just sent us a text, looks like we aren't heading back to his place. He got a Lilith tip, in Cheyenne." Sam said

Dean glanced over at Sam and then looked in the rear view mirror at Elizabeth. He could tell that there was a storm brewing in her eyes, but instead of asking her about it he just sighed and diverted his eyes back to the road.

"Cheyenne it is then." He grumbled.

* * *

The ride was awful. Elizabeth spent most of her time stifling her anger while wishing every possible tortuous death upon Alastair. Scenario after scenario played out in her head and each one got bloodier, by the time they arrived at the motel, she was so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that they were parked in the parking lot.

"Are you going to get out or were you just planning on sitting in there all night?" Dean questioned.

Elizabeth blinked a few times and tried to stifle to immense anger that was radiating off of her while she pushed herself out of the impala.

Both Sam and Dean could tell that Elizabeth was angry. All her signs were on full blast, and while Dean had no intention on poking the bear, Sam was getting ready to drill her as soon as they walked into the adjoined motel rooms.

Before Dean unlocked and pushed open the motel door, and before Sam flicked on the lights revealing the room- Elizabeth felt them. They were radiating off white hot energy, glorifying it like the bastards they were.

Angels.

"Winchester and Winchester." The familiar voice of Uriel said from inside the room.

Elizabeth was stationary, standing just outside the door. She did not want to go into the room, she did not want to see Uriel or Castiel. They had practically instrumented Pamela's death, they dragged her into it, and played the Winchester's like guitars.

"Oh come on!" Dean cried out.

The sound of her older brother's voice made Elizabeth snap out of her trance and will her stubborn feet to move. Before she entered the room, she let out a small sigh and glanced down at her old black combat boots. Why was it that these Angels always appeared at the absoulte worst times? Silently she cursed in her head and made her way into the room, standing firmly between Sam and Dean.

"Ah there she is." Uriel said with a sneer.

Castiel stood on the opposite side of the room, his left hand was clinched hard in his trenchcoat pocket as he tried his best not to look at Elizabeth. He could feel the anger radiating off of her like a heater and it hurt him to know that he was partly responsible for that.

He wanted to open his mouth and apologize for the Pamela incident, but last night his superiors had ripped into him. They told him that if he did not get his emotions in check that he would be thrown in prison and be charged with blasphemy.

"You are needed." Uriel said, ripping Castiel out of his thoughts.

"Needed? We just got back from being needed!" Dean exclaimed in an angry and rough tone.

"Now you mind your tone with me boy." Uriel responded.

Elizabeth had not meant to do it, but she took an aggressive step forward as if someone else was controlling her body.

"Why don't you mind your damn tone with us?" She questioned in a low tone.

Her eyes narrowed at Uriel, and her anger threw its head back like an angry horse demanding to be paid attention to. Before she could act on it through, a pair of hands grabbed onto her shoulder, and she could hear Sam talking.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam said in a gentler tone.

"Pamela. Psychic Pamela. You remember her right? Cas you remember her, you burned her eyes out, yeah then she died protecting one of your precious seals, so maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for FIVE FREAKIN MINUTES!" Dean yelled.

At the mention of his name, Elizabeth snapped her eyes up at the angel standing in the corner as if he was being punished. His eyes had shot over to look at Dean as he reminded Cas of what he had done to Pamela. He looked guilty, but Elizabeth did not care at the moment, she, like Dean, was angry, and wanted to blame anyone for that anger.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel said.

"Yeah and what were those again… What the hell do you want from me?" Dean questioned.

Elizabeth wanted to speak, but it felt like someone had an invisible hand wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply and making her stand quietly between Sam and Dean. However, since Dean had brought attention to Castiel, Elizabeth had kept her eyes planted hard on his face, willing them to communicate something that her words could not.

"You could start with an attitude change." Uriel said.

Elizabeth was so very tired of this sanctimonious asshole that the only thing that kept her from leaping forward and attacking Uriel was the rough, gravely voice of Castiel.

"Dean we know this is hard to understand but-" Cas began

"We-" Uriel began as he turned slightly to look at Castiel. "Don't. Care." Uriel continued, turning back to look at the three Winchesters.

Castiel bit down hard on his lower teeth, flexing his jaw muscle hard and keeping his eyes plastered on the ugly yellowish wall in front of him. At this, another wave of anger washed over Elizabeth, however it was not an anger that was correlated with Pamela, but on that was directly related to the fact that Uriel had just been a total dick to Cas.

"Now- seven Angels have been killed, all from our garrison, the last one was killed tonight." Uriel said, cutting through the akaward silence that had presented itself after he cut off Castiel.

"Demons?" Elizabeth questioned, finally finding her voice again.

Uriel glanced over at her and nodded slightly.

"How are they doing it?" She asked With a short tone.

"We don't know." Uriel replied.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? A demon that can ice angels is a little out of our league don't you think?" Sam said quickly.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Elizabeth felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Everyone in the room exchanged glances, and slowly, Castiel turned his head to lock eyes with Elizabeth. He knew that it was not entirely out of her league, he also knew that she had been practicing and getting stronger, not only could he feel it radiating off of her just under her anger, but he had also seen it with his own eyes.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel said, offended.

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel cut in, not taking his eyes off Elizabeth.

"So let me get this straight, you need our help, hunting a demon?" Dean questioned as he moved slightly so that he was standing more to the left.

Castiel slowly moved forward, still keeping his eyes on Elizabeth, the look he held in them was one that was strangely comforting to Elizabeth. She could feel her heartbeat begin to slow down and felt her anger dissipating slightly.

"Not exactly. We have Alastair." Cas began, tearing his eyes away from Elizabeth and looking at Dean.

"Great- he should be able to tell you who the trigger man is." Dean responded quickly.

"He isn't talking, his will is very strong and we have arrived at an impasse." Cas said with a hesitant tone.

"Well he's like a black belt in torture so you're going to have your hands full." Dean said.

"That why we have come to his student… And his interest." Uriel responded.

The room was silent for a second before it dawned on everyone that the pair of Angels were telling them that Dean was going to torture Alastair, and somehow, Elizabeth was going to be involved in that. Slowly, Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she quickly felt herself moving to stand in front of Dean.

"No- actually Hell no! We are not doing whatever it is that you are planning." She said, her eyes bouncing between Castiel and Uriel.

"He happens to be the most qualified interrogator that we have got….and you might be just enough interest to him for him to open his mouth if Dean can not get the job done." Uriel responded.

Elizabeth's mouth fell open and her anger was slowly being replaced with a panic that felt like it was suffocated her.

"Dean- Elizabeth… You two are our best hope." Cas said, meeting Elizabeth's eyes with a level of uncertainty.

"No- like Elizabeth said. There is no way you can ask me to do this, not this Cas!" Dean said from behind Elizabeth. She could hear the panic in his voice and internally cringed at the image of Alastair ripping into Dean for 30 years.

Slowly, Uriel made his way over to the pair of them. His eyes were bouncing back and forth between Elizabeth's and Dean's. He did not stop walking until he was inches away from Elizabeth.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel questioned.

Before Elizabeth could question what that meant, or why they were doing this, the sound of wings rustling began to echo in her ears and the next thing she knew, her and Dean were gone.

Her old boots hit the cement ground hard, making her stumble back slightly and bump into a strong body. Quickly she whipped around and came face to face with a pair of identical green eyes.

Dean.

"They can't be serious." He mumbled, grabbing onto Elizabeth's upper arm and steadying her.

"We are- serious." Uriel said ,making both Elizabeth and Dean turn to look at the pair of angels.

"You can't just take us whenever you want too!" Elizabeth snapped, carefully keeping her eyes away from Castiel.

"Well, when you are indebted to us, we can do whatever we want with you." Uriel responded.

"I'm not indebted to anyone." Elizabeth growled.

"But Dean is." Uriel responded.

"Do I look like Dean to you?" Elizabeth questioned

"Honestly?" Uriel said with a chuckle. "Yes." He finished. "Now- look here Winchesters, Angels are dying." Uriel continued.

Elizabeth felt Dean stiffen next to her and slowly she took a step to the left so that she was standing a tad closer to him.

"Don't you know everyone is dying these days? Look. I get it you guys are these all powerful Angels that can make me do whatever you want but you can't make me do this!" Dean said.

Elizabeth could hear it agian, the panic in his voice. He sounded nothing like himself and it made the walls around Elizabeth's heart constrict. The last time she heard him sound like this was when he was attempting to call John on his cellphone because Sam was experiencing his first psychic powers.

"I know that this is too much to ask- but we have to ask it." Castiel finally said in a deeper voice than usual.

Elizabeth had managed not to bite his head off so far, but with each passing moment that Castiel attempted to force her and Dean into a situation that they clearly did not want to be in- the more she felt herself loosing the battle with her anger.

Dean was quiet, and Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and peaked up at her older brother, his eyebrows were furrowed together and his eyes were wider than usual as he stared at Cas.

"Look- I want to talk to Cas alone." Dean finally said as he glanced over to look at Uriel. For a moment, Elizabeth thought the Angel was going to disapprove, but after a moment of silence he spoke.

"I think I'll go seek revelations, there might be further orders."

"Yeah you do that, and why don't you get some doughnuts while you're out." Dean piped back. It took everything Elizabeth had not to let the laughter she had on the tip of her tongue escape her mouth. When it came to Dean and Uriel, laughing was always hard to resist.

Uriel shook his head and smiled slightly, as he glanced between Elizabeth and Dean.

"These two just don't know when to quit do they. I think I'm starting to like you Dean." Uriel said, and with that he was gone.

It didn't take long for both Dean and Elizabeth to turn around and look at Castiel. The Angel swallowed hesitantly and made eye contact with Dean. He was desperately trying to keep from looking at Elizabeth due to the amount of guilt that he had rising up in him. Having Dean torture Alastair was the absolute last thing he wanted from the Winchesters however, his superiors had yanked him away from being in charge, and now it was Uriel's doing and Castiel had little control over what his brother did.

"Cas man, what the hell?" Dean question, pulling Cas from his thoughts.

"I know that neither of you understand what is being asked of you, but you must realize that there is a bigger picture at play here." Cas breathed out. He hoped that if he said it out loud enough that he would in turn, start to believe it as well.

"My question is… When exactly did Uriel put a leash on you?" Elizabeth asked from beside Dean.

Castiel let out a shaky breath and finally tore his eyes away from Dean and looked at Elizabeth. Her facial features were hard, and she stood just slightly in front of Dean with a defensive stance. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that allowed stray hairs to curl around her ears and despite all the pain and anger that was present in her dark evergreen eyes- she was breathtakingly beautiful as always.

"My superiors have began to question my sympathies. They believe that I was getting to close to the humans in my charge. You for example." Cas said, he never let his eyes waiver from Elizabeth and he was entranced as he watched her face transform from that of anger, to pure understanding.

"Oh.." She replied softly.

"They feel that I have begun to participate in certain emotions. This can open doorways to doubt and impair my judgment." Castiel continued, now looking at the other Winchester in the room.

Dean glanced between Castiel and Elizabeth and ignored the obvious tension that was lingering in the air between them.

"Well look, tell Uriel or whoever, that they do not want me doing this… Trust me." Dean said as he walked around Elizabeth and stepped closer to Cas.

"Want it? No…but I've been told we need it." Castiel continued.

Every inch of his body told him that this was the wrong thing to do. That Dean Winchester did not need to go into the next room over and torture Alastair until he gave up the name of the demon killing his brothers and sisters- but, heaven commanded it, and what heaven commanded, heaven got.

"Look- if I walk into the room, you will not like what walks back out. Trust me." Dean said in a quivering voice.

Elizabeth felt as if a knife was going into her chest. She couldn't see Dean's face, but she could hear how close he was to crying. It was so unlike him, he was scared. Panicked, and it was all because of the demon that was standing attached to an old Enchonian devil's trap in the next room.

"Cas please…" Elizabeth whispered.

The Angel didn't look at her, but instead stared off at the door that led to Alastair.

"For what it's worth, I would give anything, not to have you do this." Cas responded.

The room was silent for a split second and then Dean sighed and turned around, his eyes were red rimmed and his jaw was clinched tightly.

"Alright- lets do this then." He said.

"What? Dean no!" Elizabeth exclaimed, instantly blocking him from retrieving the rolling table that had numerous, dangerous looking devices on it.

"Lizzy I have to do this! Now move!" Dean responded roughly.

"I can't let you do this Dean! Not this!" Elizabeth replied. She was pleading with Dean now and she didn't care that her voice sounded weak and that every tear she had been holding back since Pam's funeral was streaming down her face now.

"It's not up to you little sister." Dean said in a familiar and comforting tone that he only used when he was trying to calm his siblings down. His eyes locked onto hers with a fierce determination that Elizabeth recognized. She knew there was no changing his mind now, he was going do this.

"Fine."" Elizabeth said, finally surrendering and moving away from the rolling table. Dean furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he glanced between the table and Elizabeth, and then with a final sigh he gripped onto the handle, and pushed himself, and the rolling table full of torturous devices into the room that held Alastair.

Elizabeth followed Dean with her eyes, and right before the metal door slammed shut, Alastair looked up from his placement on the old devil's trap and locked eyes with her. His mouth curled in a bloodcurdling smile as he looked between Dean and herself.

"This is going to be fun." The demon said and with that, the door closed harshly, sending an echoing sound throughout the abandoned building that radiated into Elizabeth's heart.

* * *

It felt like days had passed since Dean walked into the room with Alastair in it- yet it had only been about 30 minutes. Every now and then, Elizabeth could hear the demon let out a muffled sound of pain, or hear a utensil that Dean was using hit the ground.

The entire time, she distanced herself from Castiel- standing on the opposite side of the room pacing back and forth and not daring to look over in the Angel's direction. After what seemed like years of silence, Castiel finally broke the sound barrier.

"You're angry." He said as more of a statement than a question.

Elizabeth stopped pacing back and forth and turned her head to look into the alien-like blue eyes of Castiel.

"Great observation there Sherlock." She replied, she could hear the sarcasm and frustration in her voice but she didn't care.

Castiel knitted his eyebrows and tilted his head slide, looking utterly confused.

"My name isn't Sherlock, I thought you knew this Elizabeth." The angel replied.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to explain that it was a joke, or a reference to a popular investigator, but she closed her mouth and shook her head slightly. The last thing she was in the mood for was explaining to Cas who Sherlock Holmes was.

"This is crap Cas and you know it." Elizabeth said

"Unfortunate events are currently being asked of Dean- Yes, but, it must be done." Cas replied in a monotone voice.

His lack of compassion hit a cord with Elizabeth.

"Just don't Cas. How can you stand there and just let Dean walk in there with Alastair? He is not some torturing machine!" Elizabeth cried out in frustration as she stared at the poker faced angel.

"I was commanded to-"Cas began

"Please spare me your Heaven commanded it so I must do it crap okay?" Elizabeth replied, cutting Cas off.

Castiel closed his mouth and let out a long sigh through his nose. He could feel his patience being tested as Elizabeth threw insult after insult at him.

"You know that I can't just go against what is asked of me Elizabeth." Castiel said softly.

The antichrist in front of him did not respond right away, instead she looked over at the door that was holding Dean and Alastair behind it and let out a tiny breath of air.

"You aren't a machine either Castiel." Elizabeth finally answered. Her voice was calm and collected as she slowly brought her eyes back over to meet Castiel's.

"No, but I am a warrior of Heaven." He responded.

Elizabeth scoffed and let her eyes roll into her head.

"There are boundaries Cas- ones that shouldn't be crossed and this- this is one of them!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"There is no boundary that Heaven would not cross in order to stop the Apocalypse Elizabeth." Castiel said in his gravely voice.

Before she could stop herself, the words came tumbling out of her mouth like word vomit.

"Does that include acting like you have romantic feelings for me?"

Castiel unconsciously let his lips part as his breath hitched it the back of his throat. The last thing he had expected the beautiful brown headed woman standing in front of him to say was this. Castiel could ill afford to allow himself to feel anything for Elizabeth. Before heaven had dragged him back upstairs by his coat, he allowed himself to slip and give into his sinful feelings, but now, after heaven had just threatened him with angelic jail because of his disobedience, he could not give into to them.

"Elizabeth I can't." Cas breathed out

Slowly Elizabeth's face changed from open and questioning to guarded and reserved. Everything that Anna told her came rushing back to her mind. Her thoughts began to move down to her chest and constrict around her heart.

"Heaven- they just won't allow me to.. Feel the things that I feel for you, without punishment." Castiel continued after Elizabeth didn't say anything.

"And what, Castiel, exactly do you feel for me?" Elizabeth questioned, taking a step forward so that she was now in the angel's personal space.

Cas glanced down at Elizabeth and tried with all his might to form his feelings into coherent sentences. It was complicated and mentally exhausting because Castiel did not know exactly what this new feeling was. Slowly, he took a breath and then let the jumbled words fall out of his mouth like mismatched puzzle pieces.

"I feel- I don't know, these human feelings, they are all very new to me, but I feel- a sort of flutter in my stomach when you are around, most of the time I can ignore it, but when you look at me, or speak to me.. The fluttering irrupts as if it were a volcano. At times, I am at a loss of words when it comes to speaking with you. I find myself envisioning what your lips taste like and how they fit on my mouth, and how the sensation is all foreign to me- but… Very enjoyable. I am constantly worried for your safety and I want nothing more than to sit and learn about every aspect of your life but I can't Elizabeth. Heaven will kill you and punish me for our sins if we continue this."

Elizabeth let her mouth fall open as she gawked at Castiel. Whatever she had been expecting it most certainly was not that.

"Cas, I-I feel the same way." Elizabeth breathed out. She was openly revealing herself despite her whole body telling her to run away and not get to close to Cas.

A light shown in Castiel's eyes as his feelings were both understood and reciprocated by Elizabeth. He wanted to grab her arms and pull her into a hug or a long kiss but just before he was about to do just that- Alastair let out a blood curling scream that made all the color in Elizabeth's face drain.

The youngest Winchester sprang into action and ran over to the old rusty metal door, quickly she yanked it open and came face to face with a bloodied and beaten demon.

"Oh god- Dean what have you done?" Elizabeth breathed out as she looked over at her older brother.

He had small blood spatters on his clothes, his left hand was clenched around the demon killing knife and his green eyes were darker than a storm. He looked possessed, fierce, and like a man who was unleashing his inner demons on someone.

"What has to be done, get out Elizabeth, I'm not done." Dean responded harshly.

"I would listen to him sweetheart, he isn't to keen on demons. He might just strap you to this thing and carve out your insides because of what you are." Alastair said as he spat blood out from his mouth.

"Shut up." Dean said as he stuck a needle full of what Elizabeth assumed to be holy water into Alastair's arm.

Elizabeth slowly walked backwards out of the room, she was genuinely afraid of Dean at the moment due to how dark and dangerous his facial features looked.

"Cas- what have we done to him…?" Elizabeth whispered.

When an answer didn't come, she turned around and realized that she was standing in an empty room.

* * *

Castiel stood just outside the abandoned building. He could hear Elizabeth's sinful, angry words in his head as she prayed to him about his coward abilities which including running away when Dean got too torturous.

The Angel let out a small sigh as he looked around for the angelic energy he had felt earlier. It didn't take him long to find it. The redheaded Angel appeared before him- wearing a very angry expression on her face.

"Castiel." Anna said gently, despite how her features looked.

"Anna- you are not supposed to be here, heaven has ordered you to be killed." Castiel responded evenly as he tried to block out Elizabeth's words echoing in his head.

"Some how I don't think you'll try to kill me." Anna responded. "Castiel- what are you doing with Dean? You know this is wrong." Anna continued.

Inside his trenchcoat pockets, Castiel clinched his fists. He had just sat through a lecture from Elizabeth- the last thing he wanted to do was sit through another one.

"He is doing gods work." Castiel responded curtly.

"Torturing? How is that God's work? These orders are not coming from our father, he would not allow us to do this. Maybe they are coming from our superiors but- they are defiantly not coming from Father. " Anna exclaimed.

Castiel didn't answer, for he had no real explanation as to why he was feeling himself agreeing with Anna.

"Stop him Cas. Before you ruin the only weapon you have…and I'm not talking about Dean." Anna pleaded

Castiel let his eyebrow arch up at the statement.

"What are you talking about then?" He asked

"Her. I'm talking about Elizabeth, she is the best weapon you've got at stopping this whole mess but if you continue to put Dean or even Sam in these situations then you are going to loose her." Anna said

"I- Anna these are heavens orders. I can not defy them for something as small as… Questioning feelings." Castiel whispered.

"Hmm- she was right." Anna mumbled.

Castiel glanced up at his former superior. She was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked

"Elizabeth- you like her, I saw it as soon as I brought up her name. Castiel- don't you see it?" Anna said as she walked closer to the Angel.

Cas did not have to be told twice. He knew his feelings for Elizabeth were real, his superiors would not have dragged him back to heaven and threatened him if they were not. He was told by every Angel in his garrison that Elizabeth was the root of all evil yet- when he thought of her he could only consider disobedience.

"Anna- I-I'm considering disobedience." He whispered.

Anna nodded softly and touched Cas's hand gently. "I know- and that is good." She said.

"How? How is any of this good? For the first time I feel…." Cas said ripping his hand away from Anna and trailing off.

"Cas- it gets worse. Choosing your own course of action is confusing and terrifying." Anna replied.

"Anna, I don't know what to do. Please, tell me what to do." Castiel pleaded.

Anna sighed and turned to walk away, she stopped for a second and turned to look at Cas.

"Like the old days? No, I'm sorry. It's time to think for yourself." Anna said right before she vanished.

Castiel desperately wanted someone to give him to answers he wanted, but no one could. He knew that he would have to make these decisions for himself, and that scared him to no end. Before he could let himself think more about his possible disobedience, a loud, panicked voice rang out in his head, making him almost fall to the ground.

"CAS!"

Elizabeth was in trouble, and she needed him. The last thing Castiel's eyes saw before he vanished was a pile of freshly fallen snow.

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Elizabeth yelled as she grabbed the abandoned demon killing knife from off the ground and headed towards Alastair. She plunged the piece of metal into his chest and stumbled backwards. Her eyes darted to Dean who was laying on the ground bloodied and unconscious, and then focused them back on Alastair.

The knife wound sparked golden light but Elizabeth could tell that she had missed her target.

"Well you almost got me Lizzy." Alastair said in his nasal voice.

The demon placed one hand on the handle of the knife to pull it out while he stalked towards Elizabeth who was backing up towards the exit.

"No use running sweetheart. Stay and fight, let me see how strong you have gotten." Alastair said.

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks and locked eyes with the demon in front of her. She knew he was testing her and that she should be running to find Cas or someone who could help but instead she lifted her hand and forced the knife to twist itself into Alastair's chest more.

The demon's eyes grew wider as he grunted in pain. For a split second Elizabeth thought that maybe she could get the knife to go in deeper and then everything would be over but, like all the times before, Alastair managed to overpower her and pull out the knife, tossing it lamely to the side.

"Nice try doll." He said. There was a fraction of a second that stood between them before Alastair charged at Elizabeth, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her roughly against the wall.

She grimaced in pain as the back of her head coliaded with the cobblestone wall.

"You Winchesters think so highly of yourself. You may be stronger Elizabeth but you will NEVER be strong enough to kill me!" Alastair growled in her ear.

The grip around her throat was becoming stronger and Elizabeth could see the black walls forming in around her eyes as she struggled to breath. In a desperate attempt to get help, Elizabeth let out a cry of help in her head. Praying that Castiel would hear it.

"Hey!" The familiar voice of Castiel called out.

The Angel charged at the demon and knocked him sideways. Elizabeth fell to the ground hard and sucked in as much air as she could. She glanced up to see Cas and Alastair fighting- evenly matched. Quickly, Elizabeth crawled on all fours to check on Dean. His heart beat was beating barely and blood continued to gush out of numerous head wounds that were caused by Alastair.

Elizabeth looked up and quickly scrambled to her feet when she heard Castiel grunt and get slammed into the wall. Alastair lifted his hand and sent her flying backwards. Her back hit the wall painfully and she was stuck there, unable to move.

"Well- like roaches, you celestial beings are. Now I really wish I knew how to kill you, but all I can do is send you back to heaven." Alastair said.

The demon began chanting in Latin. Elizabeth watched, mortified and unable to move as bright blue light began to come out of Castiel's eyes and mouth.

All Elizabeth could do was stare, wondering what Alastair would do to her and Dean after he finished his incantation. She didn't have to wonder long though, because Alastair stopped the chant unexpectedly and began choking. The demon was then slammed into the wall adjacent to Elizabeth and his hold over her body diminished, sending her falling to the ground.

Her eyes looked up to see who had saved them. There standing in front of Alastair and Castiel was Sam. He had one hand raised and a murderous expression on his face.

"Sam…" She whispered. Quickly she rose to her feet, but didn't rush over to help her older brother.

"Who's murdering the Angels? How are they doing it?" Sam questioned.

Elizabeth could feel the power radiating off of Sam, her eyebrows furrowed. He was not like this before the Angels had taken her and Dean. She wondering what he did to power up, but her attention was quickly diverted by Alastair's voice.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" The demon questioned

"Yeah, I do." Sam responded without hesitation.

Sam twisted his hand slightly and Alastair choked some more as his eyes flicked over to being white.

"I don't know!" Alastair choked out.

"Right." Sam said.

All Elizabeth could do was stare in shock.

"It's not us. We're not doing it. If Lilith were behind this she wouldn't kill just seven Angels, she would kill thousands!" Alastair exclaimed.

Sam stopped for a fraction of a second, as he appeared to be thinking something over.

"Go ahead, send me back to hell. If you can." Alastair goaded.

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." Sam responded. Before anyone in the room knew what was happening, Sam lifted his hand and gold light began to flare from inside Alastair. The demon began screaming and then dropped to the ground- dead.

Sam let out a long breath and then turned around to look at his siblings.

"Are you okay?" He asked

Elizabeth snapped out of her shell shocked state and glanced down at Dean. She could feel a trace of blooding falling down her forehead but ignored it.

"I'm good, but we need to get Dean to a hospital." Elizabeth said, trying her best to keep her voice steady despite being utterly freaked out about Sam.

* * *

Inside the hospital, Elizabeth sat on one side of Dean who was covered with IV's and numerous tubes. Sam sat silently on the other side.

"Are you going to explain what the hell that was all about?" Elizabeth whispered.

Sam's hazel eyes looked up to meet hers.

"No." He replied simply.

"No? Sam what the hell dude. You killed Alastair without even blinking." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"So? If you're jealous just say so Elizabeth. Just because you can't get it up doesn't mean I can't." Sam replied harshly.

At that, Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at Sam, who's facial features softened as the realization of what he had just said sank in.

"I'm sor-" Sam began.

"Drop it Sammy." Elizabeth said roughly.

Her eyes went over to the doorway where Castiel was standing.

"Cas?" She questioned.

Sam glanced over his shoulder and then stood, towering over the Angel as he made his way into the room.

"Heal him." Sam demanded.

"I can't." Cas responded

"Why not? You and Uriel put him in here. You put both of them in here." Sam said pointing at Elizabeth.

Cas let his eyes glance over to Elizabeth. She had stitches put in at the top of her forehead and a small bandage covering her cheek.

"Like I said, I can't." Cas responded, looking back at Sam.

"He's lying in that bed, because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together" Sam whispered firmly.

"I don't know what happened, that trap- it… It shouldn't have broken. I am sorry." Cas said.

"This whole thing was pointless anyway. You understand that right? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers." Sam said.

"Maybe Alastair was lying." Elizabeth said from her chair.

Both Sam and Castiel turned to look at her.

The Angel smiled slightly at Elizabeth. Despite her wounds and worried eyes, she sat there, defiantly and defended the person who put her family in danger in the first place.

"He was defiantly not lying." Sam responded.

At that he walked back over to his chair and sat down. Elizabeth glanced over at Sam and then looked back at Cas. He looked as if he had just gotten slugged in the stomach. His eyes scanned the room and then locked onto Elizabeth's for a split second. She gave him a small smile, which he returned with a nod and then vanished.

"Well what the hell was that about?" Sam asked in a mocking tone which made Elizabeth roll her eyes and grab the magazine sitting on the table next to her.

* * *

Castiel appeared in a snowy park, standing behind Uriel who had his eyes closed. The blue-eyed Angel did not need to let his brother know that he was here, he knew that Uriel could feel him.

"Castiel- I received revelations from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying and they… They want us to stop hunting the demon responsible." Uriel said

Castiel sighed and sat down on he bench next to Uriel.

"Something is wrong up there, I mean, can't you feel it brother?" Uriel questioned.

Castiel did in fact know that something was wrong. He had known that since Anna came to talk to him.

"Maybe these murders were not demonic at all. Sam Winchester said that the demons had nothing to do with it." Cas said softly.

"If it is not the demons, then who Castiel?" Uriel questioned.

That was the million dollar question, one which Castiel had no answer to.

"The will of heaven? We are loosing this war Uriel, maybe our garrison is being punished." Cas responded.

"You honestly think our father-" Uriel began

"Our father is not giving the orders anymore. Maybe there is something wrong." Castiel said harshly, cutting off Uriel.

"Well I won't sit around and wait to be gutted." Uriel responded as he stood.

The brothers locked eyes for a second and then Uriel vanished leaving Castiel alone with his thoughts.

* * *

A suspicion had made Castiel curious and he found himself inside the abandoned building once again. The room was a mess and the smell of blood was strong with the poor ventilation. His eyes scanned over to the leaking pipe that was the reason for the seal breaking in the first place. Cas raised his hand slightly and turned it to the right, ceasing the dripping water and confirming his suspicion.

"You called?" Uriel questioned from the doorway.

"You know what is strange? How a leaky pipe can undo the work of Angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate." Castiel said softly.

"Well- Alastair was much more powerful than we thought." Uriel responded as he walked into the room.

"No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself. Uriel. We've been friends for a long time. Fought by each other's sides, served together away from home for what seems like forever. We're brothers. Pay me that respect and tell me the truth." Castiel said, turning to face his brother fully.

"Well brother, the truth is that only one thing can kill an angel." Uriel responded quickly.

Slowly, a sword slide out of Uriel's sleeve and into his grasp. Cas's eyes widened and he took a defensive step backwards.

"Another angel." Uriel finished.

* * *

"Elizabeth wake up, we have to go!" A voice said stirring Elizabeth from her dreams. Slowly, she sat up at looked around the room. Anna stood beside her, her red hair flowing around her face and her doe like eyes wide as she waited for Elizabeth to wake up fully.

"Anna?" Elizabeth questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"There is no time to explain, but I need your help. Castiel is in trouble.' Anna said. At the mention of Cas, Elizabeth awoke fully.

"What? Let's go then!" Elizabeth responded with a panicked voice.

Anna nodded and put on hand on her shoulder and the pair of them vanished into thin air.

The next thing Elizabeth knew she was standing in the familiar room where Sam had killed Alastair. She looked around for Anna, but she was no where to be found and quickly her attention was diverted to the sound of fists connecting with skin. Elizabeth found that she was moving without really thinking, she rounded the corner and came face to face with Uriel who was holding Castiel by his shirt. The blue eyed Angel was beaten badly and had blood trickling down his forehead and out of his nose. In the other hand Elizabeth caught the glimpse of a silver blade.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Here to save your angel?" Uriel said with a sarcastic tone. Elizabeth let her eyes glance over to Castiel and then looked back at Uriel.

"Let him go." Elizabeth whispered.

"And if I don't?" Uriel asked

It was not as if Elizabeth came into the room expecting herself to use the power that was vibrating underneath her skin, however as soon as Uriel made the attempt to lift the silver blade in his hand, Elizabeth let her arm outstretch and she quickly threw Uriel against the wall, much like Sam had done with Alastair earlier.

Elizabeth slowly walked over to Uriel, ignoring Castiel and getting into the face of the Angel trapped against the wall.

"You should want to help me Elizabeth." Uriel said

Elizabeth arched her eyebrow at Uriel. "Oh yeah? Why is that?" She asked.

"I am trying to rise Lucifer, my brother, he was so beautiful and glorious. He is the one who is destined to control you and unleash your power on the world. I know you want that, I can sense it." Uriel responded.

The youngest Winchester had no response at first, she just stared at the deep brown eyes of Uriel.

"Let me down and we can kill Castiel and unleash Lucifer on this world together." Uriel said.

Elizabeth took a step back and let Uriel down, a smile spread across his face but before he could say another word, Elizabeth unleashed a number of punches on the Angel. Since the moment she met Uriel all she wanted to do was take that smug look off his face and now as she laid punch after punch on the Angel, she could do just that.

It didn't take long for Uriel to respond though, he grabbed Elizabeth's left hand and twisted it backwards, sending a loud snapping noise through the room. Out of pure pain, Elizabeth fell to her knee's and bit down hard on her lower lip, willing herself not to cry out in pain. She lifted her eyes to Castiel who was trying to stand, but Uriel kept pushing him backwards with his angelic powers.

"Lucifer, he can't rise." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

Uriel bent down until his mouth was level with Elizabeth's right ear and he whispered so softly that only she could hear.

"Whether I do it or not, my brother will rise, and he will bring destruction to the earth, with you by his side. It has been written, so it shall come to pass."

Elizabeth desperately tried to wiggle herself free from the Angel, but he had a tight grip on her broken arm and she could not move.

"Uriel." The familiar voice of Anna said from behind the Angel and the kneeled down antichrist. There was a split second of silence before the sound of a knife piercing skin echoed throughout the room.

The grip on Elizabeth's arm lessened, and a scream bounced off the walls while a bright blue light encased the building. Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly, knowing just exactly what that light could do to a person. She was on the ground with her hands over her head for what seemed like hours before a gentle hand was grasping onto her non-broken arm and pulling her up.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked as Elizabeth came to a wobbly standing position.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save." Elizabeth said.

"No problem. Cas are you alright?" Anna asked, glancing over her shoulder at the other Angel. Castiel didn't respond with words, he just nodded and continued to look at Uriel who was lying dead on the ground with his wings burned into the concrete around him.

"I'll take her home Anna. Thank you." Castiel breathed out.

Anna glanced between Castiel and Elizabeth and nodded, vanishing with a smile.

"Cas." Elizabeth began

The Angel held up a hand, silencing Elizabeth instantly. He briskly walked over to her and placed his hand carefully on her broken arm. Before she could question what he was doing, a warm sensation spread throughout her arm, and the next thing she knew, her arm was fully healed.

"Thank you, for saving me." Cas said in his husky voice.

"No problem. Good to know even angels need saving." Elizabeth responded.

Cas replied to her comment with a small smile and then placed his hand in hers and whisked them off to Bobby's.


End file.
